


Újra s újra (1. rész)

by marysidehouse



Series: A könyvmoly és a mókamester [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5. év, F/M, Fremione - Freeform, NSFW, a noncon NEM a főhősök között van, a noncon csak egy emlékben jelenik meg, lélektani, szenvedélyes szexjelenetek
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Hermione ötödik éve nem indul túl jól. Umbridge a vérstátusza miatt különös figyelmet szentel rá, ráadásul a tény, hogy senki nem hisz Harrynek Voldemort visszatéréséről, szintén nem boldogítja a fiatal boszorkányt. Viszont a pont az i-re az, amikor a barátai elfelejtik a születésnapját. Hermione egyedül marad a szükség szobájában... leszámítva, hogy egy bizonyos vörös hajú varázsló szintén ott marad. Hogy lehet, hogy Fred Weasley az egyedüli, aki emlékszik Hermione születésnapjára? És vajon Hermione mégis honnan tudja, hogy aki felköszönti, az Fred, nem pedig George?A könyvmoly és a mókamester c. sorozatom első része.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: A könyvmoly és a mókamester [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584001
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A történet még nincs béta olvasva, így az esetleges hibákért elnézést kérek.  
> Ha tetszik ez a történet, írjatok kommentet és nyomjatok szívecskét.
> 
> Jó olvasást:  
> Mary
> 
> A címet részben Ariana Grande és Nathan Sykes zenéje ihlette, amit itt meg tudtok hallgatni.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7uJ4kJiMUAc

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)   
  


**-1-**

Hermione Granger szerény véleménye szerint a szükség szobája nyirkos és hűvös volt, sokkal jobban, mint a kastély többi pontja. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy erről vajon a szobát körülvevő instabil mágia tehetett, vagy egyszerűen csak ő volt túlságosan elszokva a forró, nyári hónapok után Roxfort rusztikus kőfalaitól és a nyirkos skót időjárástól, de nem tudott elvonatkoztatni attól, hogy fázott.

Ez volt a második alkalom, hogy a DS összegyűlt gyakorolni. Neville még a második héten fedezte fel a titkos helyiséget, amikor Umbridge kiadta a tizedik rendeletét, és a DS már másnap össze is gyűlt az első órára.

Viszont ekkor már szeptember 19.-e volt, Hermione születésnapja, de senki nem köszöntötte fel. Hermione csalódottan sóhajtott egyet, majd visszacsúsztatta az övébe a pálcáját. Az edzés véget ért, és Harry megköszönte mindenkinek az aktivitást. Hermione is biccentett, de a gondolatai továbbra is a születésnapja körül forogtak. Tudta, hogy mindenkit lekötött a tény, hogy Voldemort visszatért, ahogy Umbridge terrorja is elvonta a figyelmüket, de ettől függetlenül rosszul esett neki, hogy a fiúk, az öt év során először, nem emlékeztek rá, hogy születésnapja van.

– Jössz, Hermione? – kérdezte Ron, mire a lány megrázta a fejét.

– Egy kicsit még maradnék – mondta csendesen.

– Rendben, de azért takaródó előtt még gyere vissza, nem akarom, hogy Umbridge elkapjon – válaszolta Ron helyett Harry, mire Hermione bólintott, és figyelte, ahogy a többiek elmennek.

Végül, amikor láthatóan csak ő maradt, lehunyta a szemét és megkérte a szobát, hogy adjon neki egy otthonosabb szobát. Vörös, bársony kanapét rengeteg puha díszpárnával, romantikus kandallót, amiben pattog a tűz és egy könyvespolcot telis-tele érdekes könyvekkel.

Ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, a szoba átváltozott éppen olyanná, mint ahogy elképzelte. Ezt látva végül elégedetten leült a kanapéra, de alig, hogy a feneke hozzáért a puha bútorhoz, a könnyei kontrollálatlanul folyni kezdtek.

Hátradőlt és hagyta, hogy a csalódottság átjárja. Soha nem vallotta volna be a fiúknak, hogy megbántották, viszont tudta, hogy ha nem engedi ki a fájdalmát, akkor nehezen tudna később mosolyogni rájuk a klubhelyiségben, tanulást tettetve. 

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy meddig sírt, talán percekig, de az is lehet, hogy egy órán keresztül. Ezt nem tudta megmondani, viszont az tiszta volt, mint a nap, hogy amikor felnézett, nem volt egyedül.

– Fred? – vonta fel a szemöldökét döbbenten, majd zavartan megtörölte a szemeit a pulóvere ujjával.

Fred hátrahőkölt, amikor a lány gondolkodás nélkül a nevén nevezte. Nem tudta, hogy Hermione csak szerencsésen a hasára csapott, vagy tényleg meg tudta különböztetni őt az ikertestvérétől. Bár végül úgy döntött, hogy valószínűleg csak vakszerencse volt, hiszen néha még a saját anyjuk sem tudta biztosan megállapítani, hogy melyikük Fred, s melyikük George. Aztán eszébe jutott az az alkalom, a Grimmauld téren, amikor Hermione szintén ilyen könnyedén szólította Frednek. Már akkor is meg akarta kérdezni tőle, hogy honnan tudta, hogy ő az, és úgy érezte, hogy most már nem tudja visszafogni magát.

– Már múltkor is meg akartam kérdezni, mégis honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok és nem George? – kérdezte még mindig döbbenten a vörös hajú varázsló.

– Talán, mert nem hasonlítotok annyira? – vágta rá a lány gondolkodás nélkül.

– De, Hermione teljesen egyformák vagyunk – ráncolta össze a homlokát Fred.

Nem bírta felfogni, hogy mire célzott Hermione. Mármint még szerinte is ugyanúgy néztek ki. Ha ránézett George-ra, az olyan érzés volt, mintha tükörbe nézne.

Hermione előredőlt, majd feszélyezetten maga alá húzta a lábait a kanapén, mielőtt sóhajtott egyet.

– Az orrod jóval piszébb, mint George-é, a tekinteted is egészen más, az íriszeid mintha még kékebbek lennének, mint az övé, és akkor a járásotokról még nem is beszéltem. George szinte pattogva jár, annyira tele van energiával, te viszont jóval vissza fogottabban sétálsz, főleg, ha nem vagytok együtt. És ott vannak még az apróságok – emelte ki Hermione, mire Fred láthatóan még kíváncsibbá vált. – Az arcodon van egy anyajegy, ami George-nak nincs, aztán a szemöldöködön van egy helyes kis heg – Fred döbbenten nézett rá, mire Hermione elpirult – És, – nyelt egyet – Ha megfigyeli az ember, George kicsit magasabb nálad – hadarta, majd lesütötte a szemét.

Fred nem hitt a fülének. Tudta, hogy Hermione jó megfigyelő volt és embertelenül intelligens, de álmában sem gondolta, hogy képes megkülönböztetni őket egymástól George-dzsal. Ráadásul az, hogy Hermione ilyen szinten megfigyelte őket, felvetette Fredben a kérdést, hogy miért? Talán kedvelte? Vagy esetleg George-ot kedvelte? Vagy egyszerűen csak szeretett mindenben jeleskedni, ezért elhatározta, hogy meg fogja őket különböztetni egymástól? Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Hermione miért tanulmányozta őket, de megölte a kíváncsiság.

– Hihetetlen vagy – nyögte végül ki Fred, majd megrázta magát, hogy felocsúdjon – Láttam, hogy itt maradtál, minden rendben? – váltott témát kíváncsian, és amikor Hermione megrázta a fejét, folytatta – Csak nem azért vagy szomorú, mert az agyatlan kisöcsém nem köszöntött fel a szülinapodon? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

Hermione felnézett, és a tekintete összeért Fredével.

– Várj, te tudod, hogy ma van a szülinapom? – kérdezte döbbenten.

– Persze, hogy tudom – mosolyodott el önelégülten a fiú. – Csak mert Roncimonci és a kis túlélő elfelejtette – sóhajtott egyet – Attól még nem mindenki ilyen feledékeny.

– Ez kedves – mosolyodott el halványan Hermione. – Tudod, megértem, hogy nagy rajtuk a nyomás, de hiába magyarázom magamnak az észérveket, képtelen vagyok elengedni ezt az egészet. Rosszulesett, hogy egy szót sem szóltak róla.

– A szülinap legalább olyan fontos ünnep, mint a karácsony – mosolyodott el a fiú, majd kérdezés nélkül ledobta magát Hermione mellé. – Nem baj, ugye? – kérdezte végül, mire Hermione mosolya szélesebbé vált.

– Nem, dehogy – válaszolta – Egyedül akartam lenni, de az igazat megvallva, jólesik, hogy legalább te emlékeztél rá, hogy milyen nap van ma.

Fred nem válaszolt, csak behunyta a szemét, és megkérte a szobát, hogy adjon neki egy szál tearózsát.

Nem telt bele egy percbe, és a kanapén, Fred mellett megjelent a különleges, bézsszín virág, Fred pedig azonnal az ujjai közé vette. Nem szúrta meg egyetlen tüske sem, mivel láthatóan a szoba megszabadította tőle a virágot.

– Boldog szülinapot, Hermione – mondta egy őszinte mosollyal, majd átnyújtotta a virágot Hermionénak.

A lánynak a tüdejében rekedt a levegője, ahogy átvette a különlegesen szép növényt, majd az orrához emelte és belélegezte a gyengéd illatát.

– Egy gyönyörű – suttogta, majd összeszorította az ajkait – Ez a legkedvesebb ajándék, amit az utóbbi időben kaptam.

– Szívesen – mondta mosolyogva Fred – Örülök, hogy tetszik neked.

Ha a fiúk emlékeztek is a születésnapjára, általában könyvet vagy édességet vettek neki. Hiába voltak legjobb barátok lassan öt éve, mégsem tudták, hogy Hermione egy ilyen apró gesztust, mint amit Fred tett, sokkal többre értékelt.

– Most őszintén, mit terveztél mára? – érdeklődte a vörös hajú fiú – Mármint, mielőtt a fiúk elfelejtették, hogy létezel.

– Kösz, hogy emlékeztetsz a nyomoromra, Frederick! – mordult fel Hermione, amivel megijesztette Fredet, de aztán végül felnevetett, és a fiú is kiengedte a levegőt, amit akaratlanul benntartott. – Valójában nem terveztem semmit. Még, ha emlékeznek is rá, akkor is maximum fél órát szoktunk róla beszélni. Tudom, hogy fontos vagyok nekik, de néha azt érzem, hogy csak azért kellek, hogy segítsek a házijukkal – ismerte be.

– Ezt kétlem, Mia. Az öcsém lehet, hogy egy hülye gyerek, de az egyik legjobb barátja vagy, Harry pedig felnéz rád, hidd el nekem – érvelt Fred, mire Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Te most komolyan Miának neveztél?– kérdezte meglepetten.

– Miért, a fiúk nem így becéznek? – kérdezte összeráncolt homlokkal Fred.

– Nem, néha Miónak hívnak, de csak néha, mert azt eléggé utálom – nevetett fel Hermione – Még Ron találta ki másodikban. Harry pedig párszor Hermsnek nevezett, de az meg úgy hangzik, mintha egy házi manó lennék. – Ezt hallva Freden volt a sor, hogy felnevessen. – Szóval érted, ez még kevésbé tetszett – folytatta a lány – Igazából nem nagyon szoktak becézni. Valahogy a Hermionét elég nehéz becézni, de bevallom kreatív vagy. Ez a Mia dolog egészen kedvesnek hangzik.

Azt érezte, hogy a születésnapja mégsem volt teljesen elveszve. Fred igazán jó beszélgető partnernek bizonyult, és az sem volt mellékes, hogy ilyen kedves ajándékot kért neki a szobától. Hermionét sosem érdekelte az ajándékok ára, valahogy a szentimentális értékük és a kedves gesztus minden galleonnál többet jelentett számára.

Fred végül vállat vont.

– Arról nem én tehetek, hogy eddig senkinek nem jutott eszébe ez a tök egyértelmű dolog – nevetett fel – Szóval, akkor hívhatlak Miának?

– Igen, hívhatsz úgy – mosolyodott el Hermione – De csak, ha más nincs ott. Nem szeretném, ha mindenki így nevezne.

– Azt hittem, tetszik – ráncolta össze a homlokát Fred, mire Hermione felnevetett.

– Tetszik, de bevallom, az tetszik, ahogy mondod – válaszolta gondolkodás nélkül, mire Fred tekintete teljesen elkerekedett – Mármint... na, jó ezt már nem magyarázom ki – nevetett fel zavartan Hermione, majd lesütötte a szemét. Nem tehetett róla, de tetszett neki Fred határozott, mégis bársonyos tenorja.

A dolgok ezután gyorsan zajlottak. Egy másodperccel később egy erős kezet érzett az álla alatt, majd a tekintete egybeolvadt Fred tengerkék íriszeivel. Hermionénak a tüdejében rekedt a levegője és a szíve akaratán kívül hevesen kalimpálni kezdett. A fiú fogva tartotta a tekintetét, miközben lassan elkezdett felé dőlni, Hermione pedig reflexszerűen megnyalta az ajkát, ahogy Fred egyre közelebb és közelebb került az arcához.

Végül az ajkuk összeért, és egy számára eddig ismeretlen forróság söpört végig Hermionén. Lehunyta a szemét, és a karjait automatikusan átfonta Fred nyaka körül, mintha már sokadjára csinálnák ezt. Az egész olyan természetes volt. Helyesnek tűnt, és Hermione nem akarta, hogy véget érjen a pillanat.

A fiú hamarosan bebocsájtást kért a nyelvével, Hermione pedig egy sóhaj kíséretében, gondolkodás nélkül megadta az utat. A fiút közelsége teljesen elvette az eszét és az észérveit, és még a félelmeit is félre tudta tenni egy időre. A nyelvük finoman, puhatolózóan simogatta a másikat, a kezeik pedig egymás hajába gabalyodtak.

Végül Hermione eldőlt a kanapén, Fred pedig valahogy fölé keveredett, de a csókot nem szakították meg. Egyikük sem gondolkodott, csak élvezték a másik ízét, illatát és a hozzájuk simuló meleg testét.

Végül a levegőhiány vetett véget a szenvedélyes nyelvcsatának. Hermione tekintete vágyakozva csillogott, amikor mélyen belenézett Fred szemébe, a fiú pedig lágyan felnevetett, ahogy eltűrt egy kósza tincset Hermione arcából.

– Fred? – suttogta kisvártatva Hermione. Ahogy egyre tovább nézte Fred mélykék szemeit, melyek az örvénylő tengerre emlékeztetették, egyre jobban tudatosult benne, hogy mit tettek. A bódult érzékei lassan felébredtek, és az arcát elöntötte a vér. Még soha nem csinált ilyet egyetlen fiúval sem, pedig már nem volt szűz.

– Igen, Mia? – kérdezte vágytól rekedtes hangon a fiú.

– Én... ez – hebegte a lány, majd lesütötte a szemét, ahogy Fred íriszei szinte a lelkéig hatoltak.

– Váratlan? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a fiú, és közben lemászott Hermionéról. Leült mellé a kanapéra, és megvárta, míg a lány is felül, mielőtt folytatta volna: – Nem kell szégyellned magad, mindketten élveztük – nevetett fel derűsen.

– Megijeszt, hogy ennyire – suttogta Hermione, és kétségbeesetten sóhajtott egyet.

– Minden lány megérdemel egy szülinapi csókot – próbálta elviccelni Fred, de valahogy nem sikerült eltalálnia a poént, mivel még mindig a lány hatása alatt volt.

– Jó, de azoknak a lányoknak állandó partnerük van – emelte ki Hermione halkan – És nem az egyik legjobb barátjuk bátyjával csókolóznak a szükség szobájában – suttogta elvörösödve.

– Zavar, hogy Ron bátyja vagyok? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Fred, mire Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, valójában nem ez a baj – suttogta – Csak az, hogy alig ismerlek és mégis hagytam, hogy eddig fajuljon a dolog.

– Ne viccelj, Mia. Ismersz már négy éve – emlékeztette rá Fred, mire Hermione horkantott egyet – Jó, általában csak cukkoltalak, és néha talán idegesítettelek is, és tudom, hogy a leghosszabb beszélgetéseink általában azzal értek véget, hogy kioktattál, hogy miért kellene kevesebbet rosszalkodunk George-dzsal, – hadarta – És tény, hogy évente mindössze talán tíz értelmes mondatot váltottunk, amikor nálunk voltál nyaranta az Odúban, de ettől függetlenül jobban ismerjük egymást, mint hinnéd – mosolyodott el csábosan Fred, mire Hermionét kirázta a hideg. – Főleg azok után, hogy idén nyáron a Grimmauld téren jóval többet beszéltünk tíz mondatnál – tette hozzá egy kacsintás kíséretében.

Hermione nyelt egyet, és lesütötte a szemét.

– Nem akarok egy lenni a sok közül, Fred – suttogta Hermione – Én nem... nem vagyok olyan lány – rázta meg a fejét. Félt a csalódástól és az esetleges fájdalomtól. Az első alkalma nem volt kellemesnek mondható, és ez olyan gátat épített benne a fiúk irányába, amit elég nehéz volt áttörni. Persze, Fred csókja gyengéd volt és finom. Puhatolózó mégis domináns, semmiben nem hasonlított arra, amit előző évben tapasztalt Krumtól, de mégis, amint Hermione újra tisztán tudott gondolkozni, az elméjét elárasztották az észérvek, hogy miért nem szabadott folytatnia ezt az egészet Freddel.

– Nem lennél egy a sok közül – mondta halkan Fred, és alattomosan a kezei közé vette Hermione bal kezét. Meglepődésére a lány nem húzódott el az érintése elől. – Kedvellek – ismerte be – Nagyon szép vagy, és nem bűn, ha két fiatal megkívánja egymást.

– De félek, hogy te is csak fájdalmat fogsz okozni nekem – suttogta Hermione.

– Fájdalmat? – vonta fel a szemöldökét – Várjunk csak, te nem vagy – döbbenten nyelt egyet – Szűz? – kerekedtek ki a szemei. Fred feszülten megvakarta az állát, miközben várta Hermione válaszát.

– Nem – válaszolta halkan Hermione – Tavaly óta nem.

– Te jó ég. Krum? – vonta fel meglepetten a szemöldökét Fred – Komolyan lefeküdtél vele?

Hermione még jobban felült, Fred pedig kiegyenesedett, miközben összenézett a lánnyal. Hermionét Krum gondolatától rossz értelemben kirázta a hideg, de ettől függetlenül megpróbált összeszedetten beszélni a dologról.

– A bál után történt. Már mentem volna fel a klubhelyiségbe – kezdte fájdalmas arckifejezéssel a lány. Fred nem látott mögé a dolgoknak, de abban biztos volt, hogy Hermione megbánta, ami történt. – Ron teljesen felidegesített és Harry mamlasz viselkedése sem segített a hangulatomon. Egészen jó este volt, Ron pedig tehetségesen belerondított. Már majdnem felértem, amikor észrevettem, hogy Viktor követett. – Hermione hangja megremegett, Fred pedig reflexből megszorította kicsit a kezét, miközben próbált rájönni, hogy mi történhetett azon az estén. – Egyik dologból jött a másik, majd végül a... – Hermione megállt és vett egy mély levegőt – A könyvtár zárolt részlegén kötöttünk ki. Csókolóztunk... a többit pedig sejtheted – hadarta a lány. Nem szeretett erről beszélni. Egyedül Ginnyvel osztotta meg a dolgot, de neki sem mesélt sokkal több részletet, és vele sem volt teljesen őszinte. A vörös hajú boszorkányt sem avatta bele abba, hogy Viktor hogyan bánt vele valójában.

– Szóval a kis prűd könyvmoly imidzs csak álca? – szólalt meg pár perccel később Fred, amint felocsúdott. Nem tudta, hogy min ment keresztül Hermione, csak abban volt biztos, hogy nem volt valami jó az első élménye. – Hermione Granger valójában egy pasizós lány? – cukkolta Fred, próbálva megtörni a feszült hangulatot, mire Hermione megforgatta a szemeit.

– Nem vagyok prűd, te segg. És Krummal is csak egyszer voltam – vágott vissza keserűen.

– Csak vicceltem – emelte fel mentegetőzve a kezeit Fred.

– Tudom – mosolyodott végül el Hermione.

– Elhiszem, hogy az első alkalmad nem volt kellemes, de nem szeretnéd, hogy valaki megmutassa neked, hogy élvezetes is lehet ez az egész? – tűnődött el Fred, mire Hermione megint elpirult.

Igazság szerint Fred már hónapok óta más szemmel tekintett a boszorkányra. Bájosnak mégis határozottnak tartotta, olyan lánynak, aki képes lenne megbirkózni és elviselni a sok hülyeséget, amit gyakran megállás nélkül ontott magából. Hermione nem félt ráparancsolni és szerette a kihívásokat, Fredet pedig ez titkon felettébb izgatta. Vonzónak találta a lányt, és szeretett volna kicsit közelebb kerülni hozzá.

Hermione sóhajtott egyet, és lehunyta a szemét. Ha őszinte akart lenni magával, élvezte Fred társaságát, a fiú meglepően kedves volt vele egész este, csodálatos, mondhatni romantikus ajándékot adott neki a születésnapjára, és a csókja gyengéd volt mégis felkavaró. Hermione utálta beismerni, de a varázsló felébresztett benne valamit, amit azóta nem érzett, mióta Krum elhívta a bálra, mióta Krum kihasználta.

Végül Hermione lassan felnézett Fred arcába, és minden bátorságát összeszedve a szemébe nézett.

– Rendben – suttogta Hermione, és bólintott egyet. – Csókolj meg újra! – kérte elhaló hangon, mire a fiú megdöbbent. Persze nem tétlenkedett, gyengéden a kezébe vette Hermione arcát, és azonnal lecsapott az ajkaira. Finoman ízlelte a lányt, és legbelül ragyogott a boldogságtól, hogy Hermione megengedte, hogy ismét csókolhassa. Óvatosan becézgette az ajkait, mint aki félt, hogy összetörik a pillanat. Érezte, hogy Hermione nem bővelkedett pozitív tapasztalatokban, és gondolatban megígérte magának, hogy minden erejével azon lesz, hogy a karjaiban lévő boszorkánynak emlékezetessé tegye a születésnapját, hogy elfelejtesse vele az első alkalmát, ami nyilván nem volt kellemes emlék.

Hermione keze megint belegabalyodott Fred puha tincseibe. A teste bizsergett, és a hasában érezte azokat a bizonyos pillangókat, amikről a szobatársai előszeretettel beszélgettek. Még soha nem érzett ilyesmit. Ez egyszerre izgatta fel és rémítette halálra. Főleg azért, mert az egész még mindig természetes érzés volt. Összeszokottan mozgott együtt az ajkuk, és a nyelvük is finoman cirógatta egymást. Ráadásul a beszélgetés sem volt kellemetlen, még a nyomasztóbb témákról sem. Nem voltak hebegő szavak vagy kínos csend.

Abban mindketten biztosak voltak, hogy erre egyikük sem számított, de megtörtént, és most már csak az volt fontos, hogy kiélvezzék a pillanatot.

Fred kezei elkalandoztak a lány testén. Először a kecses nyakát cirógatta végig, majd lassan rásimult a tenyere Hermione melleire a vékony blúzán keresztül. Ennek hatására Hermione szemei döbbenten felpattantak. Az esze azt üvöltötte, hogy állítsa le Fredet, de a teste mást tervezett. A háta megfeszült a kellemes érintés hatására, és jólesően felnyögött. A fiú ezen felbátorodva elkezdte csókolgatni a nyakát, és gyengéden masszírozni a formás halmokat.

– Biztos, hogy ezt akarod? – suttogta Fred, majd játékosan végigfuttatta a nyelvét Hermione kulcscsontján, amitől a lány megborzongott.

– Nem tudom, Fred – suttogta halkan – Félek, hogy még jobban összetörsz – ismerte be alig érthetően, de Fred ettől függetlenül mégis tökéletesen értette.

A kezeit azonnal elemelte a testétől, és gyengéden megcirógatta Hermione arcát, majd mélyen belenézett a szemébe. A lány mogyoróbarna íriszei izzottak a vágytól, de a fiú mégis látta bennük a bizonytalanságot és a félelmet.

– Nem foglak bántani, Mia – ígérte őszintén – Megérdemled, hogy legyen egy jó estéd – mondta mosolyogva, majd homlokon csókolta a boszorkányt, aki ennek hatására megcirógatta a tarkóját. – Mármint szülinapod van, ráadásul Umbridge meg a többi szarság mellett, mindkettőnkre ráfér egy kellemes este.

– Tudom – mondta halkan Hermione – Talán igazad van, de ettől még félek – ismerte be újra.

– Bízol bennem, Hermione? – kérdezte Fred, és újra belenézett a boszorkány szemébe – Tudom, hogy még nem állunk olyan közel egymáshoz, hiszen mint említettem, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy csak szórakoztunk párszor és te végül mindig kioktattál, amit én meg előszeretettel elvicceltem, de annyira talán mégis ismersz, hogy tudd, hogy nem foglak bántani téged. Soha nem okoznék neked fájdalmat, tudatosan soha.

– Bízom benned, Fred – mondta csendesen, és ezúttal rajta volna a sor, hogy belenézzen Fred szemébe. A fiú tekintete ezúttal is vágyakozó volt, de Hermione ennek ellenére mégis látta benne a gyengédséget és a tiszteletet az irányába.

– Akkor állunk le, amikor csak szeretnéd – ígérte a fiú, és egy puha csókot lehelt Hermione szája sarkába.

– Megígéred? – kérdezte félszegen a lány.

Fred úgy érezte, mintha egy szűz lánnyal lenne dolga, hiába nem volt Hermione az. Láthatóan Viktor Krum gyorsan lezavarta az aktust, és a legkevésbé sem tette emlékezetessé a boszorkány számára. Hermione tapasztalatlannak és rémültnek tűnt, Fred pedig elhatározta, hogy minden erejével azon lesz, hogy megmutassa Hermionénak, hogy milyen az, ha figyelnek rá.

– Megígérem – mondta őszintén, majd egy pillanatra megcsókolta az ajkait.

– Rendben, akkor legyen egy jó esténk, ahogy te mondtad – egyezett bele Hermione, mire Fred diadalittasan elmosolyodott. A lány tekintete izzott a vágytól, de Fred tudta, hogy az övé sem festhetett másképp.

– Nem félsz, hogy Ron kiakad, hogy a bátyjával csinálod? – kérdezte Fred. Tudta, hogy a lánynak egy ideig tetszett az öccse, és azt is, hogy az utóbbi időben Ron is észrevette Hermione szépségét. Szóval tudni akarta, hogy Hermione hol állt az öccsével, mivel nem akarta úgy elcsábítani a boszorkányt, hogy közben a szíve a kisöccsénél volt.

– Pokolba Ronnal – fakadt ki gondolkodás nélkül Hermionéból, mire Fred megkönnyebbülten felnevetett. Meglepte Hermione harciassága, de nem tette szóvá. – Meg volt az esélye a bál előtt, de még arra sem méltatott, hogy lánynak tartson! – mondta csalódottan. – Tizenhat éves boszorkány vagyok, és attól függetlenül, hogy fenntartásaim vannak, mégis csak jogom van eldönteni, hogy kivel bújok ágyba – jelentette ki. – Persze, ha neked hirtelen Ronald véleménye fontosabb, mint az, hogy velem legyél, akkor inkább ne is folytassuk – csattan fel Hermione, de azonnal felnevetett amikor Fred elkezdte csiklandozni az oldalát – Ne... hagyd abba!

A fiú nem tudta, mit mondjon erre, így végül úgy döntött, azt teszi, amiben a legjobb; elvicceli a helyzetet.

– Ne hagyjam abba? – vigyorgott a vörös hajú mókamester.

– De, kérlek... Freeed – visította Hermione, ahogy a fiú fürge ujjai felcsúsztak a blúza alá, és a meztelen oldalát csiklandozták.

– Tényleg szeretnéd, Mia? – kérdezte önelégülten vigyorogva.

– Igen, kérlek... ne csináld! – zihálta nevetve Hermione, és ezzel teljesen el is felejtette a Ronról való beszélgetésüket.

Fred végül abbahagyta a csiklandozást, de a kezei továbbra is Hermione blúza alatt maradtak, viszont ezúttal gyengéden cirógatni kezdte a puha bőrét a derekán, mire Hermione felnyögött.

– Ez jobban esik, igaz? – csábítgatta Fred.

– Ühüm – hümmögte lehunyt szemmel Hermione – Sokkal.

A fiú ajkai hamarosan Hermione nyakán landoltak, és gyengéden csókolgatni kezdte a finom bőrt a pulzusa felett. Az ujjai eközben alattomos módon kigombolták a lány blúzát, és a tenyere rásiklott a hasára.

Hermione hirtelen odahúzta magához Fredet, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Az ujjai ismét belegabalyodtak a fiú hajába, és Fred jólesően felmordult, ahogy a lány játékosan beleharapott az alsó ajkába. Érezte, hogy a lányt átjárta a vágya, és ez megmosolyogtatta. Perceken át küzdöttek egymással a dominanciáért, de végül, amikor Hermione váratlanul átfordította magukat és Fred fölé kerekedett a kanapén, a fiúnak kikerekedtek a szemei.

Nem gondolta, hogy Hermionénak volt ilyen vad oldala, főleg azok után, hogy az elején milyen félénken viselkedett, de ha őszinte akart lenni, nagyon tetszett neki az, amit a lányból kihozott a szenvedély. Mindkét kezét végigfuttatta Hermione vállain, és gyengéden lesimogatta róla a kigombolt blúzát, mielőtt a fejét a mellei közé nyomta, és csókolgatni kezdte az arcába tornyosuló kebleket melltartón keresztül.

– Nagyon finom az illatod – duruzsolta a lány bőrébe, akit ettől kirázott a hideg – És csodaszép vagy – bókolt neki.

A lány nem válaszolt, csak hangosan felnyögött, ahogy Fred kezei végigsiklottak a hátán, majd határozottan belemarkolt a fenekébe. Először csak szoknyán keresztül, de végül egyre feljebb és feljebb tűrte a felesleges ruhadarabot, míg az a lány dereka köré nem csavarodott.

Hermione ismét csókra húzta a fiút, és közben ő is elkezdte megszabadítani a ruháitól. Eleinte manuálisan próbálta lehúzni Fredről a mellényét, miközben a csókot egy másodpercre sem szakították meg, de végül megelégelte, hogy nem sikerült neki, így megemelte a fenekét, ezzel mesésen neki nyomva magát Fred merevségének, elővette a pálcáját, és egy elsuttogott varázsige után, mindketten alsóneműben voltak.

Ahogy a vágytól izzó meztelen bőrük végre összeért, mindketten, szinkronban nyögtek fel, majd egymás szemébe néztek és elmosolyodtak, mielőtt újra lecsaptak volna egymás ajkaira.

Fred keze rásimult Hermione nőiességére bugyin keresztül, és belemordult a csókba, ahogy megérezte az ujján a lány nedvességét. Büszkeség járta át, hogy ilyen kevéssel fel tudta izgatni a boszorkányt. Cirógatni kezdte és Hermionénak a tüdejében rekedt a levegője, ahogy a fiú hozzádörzsölte a bugyijának pamut anyagát legféltettebb pontjához. Az a kis súrlódás finoman izgatta a csiklóját.

Fred érezte, hogy Hermione többet akart, ahogy a lány egyre jobban megemelte a csípőjét, így lassan elkezdte ismét a nyakát, majd a mellkasát csókolgatni. Egy darabig élvezte, hogy a melltartóján keresztül puszilgathatta a dombocskákat, de végül elege lett belőle, így egy határozott mozdulattal megszabadította tőle, majd váratlanul rácuppant a lány egyik duzzadt mellbimbójára. Hermione felnyögött, és az ujjai, reflexszerűen ismét Fred hajánál kötöttek ki.

Egy darabig így kényeztette a lányt. Szívogatta és csókolta a mellbimbóit, miközben pedig az ujjai lassan becsúsztak a bugyija alá. Hermione a fiú nevét nyöszörögte, ahogy az rátalált a kis idegcsomójára végre fedetlenül. Fred önelégülten nyugtázta a sikert, és alig érintve cirógatni kezdte a lányt.

– Kérlek... Fred – zihálta Hermione, ahogy egyre sürgetőbbé vált a vágya. A gyengéd cirógatás és a finom csókok már nem voltak elegendőek. Többet akart és ezt Fred is tökéletesen látta.

– Mit szeretnél, Mia? – duruzsolta a melleibe, mintha fogalma sem lett volna Hermione vágyairól.

– Nem tudom – zihálta félszegen – Fogalmam sincs, csak tudom, hogy... akarom – válaszolta frusztráltan.

Tényleg nem tudta, hogy mire vágyott, csak abban volt biztos, hogy többet akart kapni a jóképű varázslóból. Ez egyszerre ijesztette halálra, és bizsergette végig a gerincét.

– Így milyen? – kérdezte idegtépően Fred, és egy pillanatra hevesebben megdörzsölte a csiklóját, mielőtt folytatta volna a lusta körkörös simogatást. Imádta látni, ahogy a lány széthullott a kínzó gyengédségtől.

– Kérlek, még – sírt fel Hermione. Kicsit felült és mélyen, kétségbeesetten nézett bele a fiú sóvárgó szemeibe.

Fred nem válaszolt, csak lassan kihúzta a kezét a lány bugyijából. Elhajolt Hermionétől, aki csalódottan felhorkantott, majd egy határozott mozdulattal a bugyiját is lehúzta róla, és a melltartója utána hajította a földre.

– Godrik, de gyönyörű vagy – mondta mosolyogva a fiú, ahogy elé tárult a lány nedvesen csillogó, rózsaszín kelyhe – Egész álló nap el tudnálak nézegetni – jegyezte meg gondolkodás nélkül, mire Hermione elpirult.

Nem tartotta magát szépnek, de ettől függetlenül a fiú szavai jólestek neki, és felettébb felizgatták.

Fred ellenben nem vágyott semmi másra csak, hogy a lány csábítóan fénylő ajkai közé temethesse az arcát, hogy megízlelhesse és lenyalogathassa az összes nektárt a rózsaszín húsáról, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ha rákérdez, Hermione elvörösödne. Sejtette, hogy pengeélen táncolt, de ettől függetlenül nem bírt a vérével. Így végül Hermione szemébe nézett, önelégülten elmosolyodott, majd az egyik kezével ismét elfektette a lányt, a másikkal pedig szétfeszítette még jobban a combjait.

Hermionén látszott, hogy fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mire készült a fiú. Lehet, hogy nem volt szűz, de amit Viktorral csinált, az nem volt ehhez hasonlítható. Az egy gyorsabb hangvételű menet volt. Hermione el sem árulta a bolgár fiúnak, hogy még szűz, mivel nem találta a szavakat, és talán kicsit szégyellte is a dolgot. A legkevésbé sem volt élvezetes együttlét, de Hermione próbálta úgy felfogni, hogy legalább túlesett rajta. Éppen ezért, Fred figyelmessége egyszerre lepte meg és járta át melegséggel a lelkét.

Amikor a fiú elégedett volt az új pózzal, amiben Hermione feküdt, lecsúszott a kanapéról és odatérdelt mellé. Az egyik kezével lefogta a csípőjét, hogy a lány ne tudjon majd ficánkolni a gyönyör kapujában, a másikkal pedig megcirógatta a nőiességét, mielőtt gyengéden széthúzta a nagyajkait.

Hermione nem értette, hogy mit tervezett a fiú, de kíváncsian figyelte. Úgy gondolta, hogy addig nem kérdez rá, amíg kellemes érzések járják át. Tudta, hogy ha nem élvezné, bármikor szólhatott Frednek. Hiszen ismerte annyira, hogy tudja, annak ellenére, hogy a fiú imádott viccelődni, nem volt egy vadember, és képes volt meghallgatni a másikat, ha az kért tőle valami fontosat.

– Hunyd le a szemedet – suttogta a fiú, és közben cirógatta a lány belső combját és a vénuszdombját – Bízz bennem, Mia! – tette hozzá amikor Hermione az ajkába harapott.

A lány végül lehunyta a szemét, de amint megérezte Fred forró leheletét és a nyelve hegyét a nőiességén, a szemei felpattantak.

– Fred... mi... mit csinálsz? – kérdezte rémülten, mire a fiú nem válaszolt, csak mélyen belenyalt a nedves ajkak közé. Hermione ennek hatására felnyögött, szinkronban Freddel, aki ellenben a lány édes ízétől mordult fel vágyakozva.

– Csak bízz bennem – duruzsolta a húsába, majd minden figyelmét a lány gombocskájának szentelte. Nyalta és szívogatta, Hermione pedig egyre jobban ficánkolt, ahogy a kéj felépült benne.

Korábban megalázónak gondolta az orális szexet. Természetesen hallott róla egy keveset a szobatársai pletykáiból, de soha nem gondolta, hogy része lesz benne, hiszen tudta, hogy a legtöbb varázsló csak elvárta, hogy a boszorkány a szájával kényeztesse, de ők maguk undorítónak és visszataszítónak találták a női nemi szerv nyalogatását. Ellenben Freden nem ezt látta. Ahogy óvatosan odapillantott a lábai között térdelő varázslóra, a szöges ellentétét látta a sztereotípiáknak. A fiú szenvedélyesen, odaadóan kényeztette. Nyalta, csókolta és szívogatta a legféltettebb pontját, és láthatóan nem volt ellenére az íze sem. Ha őszinte akart lenni, a fiúból feltörő hümmögés azt sejtette, hogy kifejezetten élvezte az egészet, és meglehetősen ízlett neki a kelyhe. Végül Hermione gondolatai elszálltak, ahogy a fiú ujjai lassan utat törtek a szűk barlangjába, és közben a bal kezével továbbra is szorosan fogta a csípőjét.

– Oh, Fred – zihálta. Közel járt a gyönyörhöz, és volt egy olyan megérzése, hogy ha a fiú így folytatta, be fog teljesedni – Ne hagyd abba! – kérte, és belemarkolt a varázsló vörös hajába, ezzel még közelebb húzva a fejét a nőiességéhez. Már nem szégyellte, hogy ezt csinálták, már nem bírt az észérvekre hallgatni, egyszerűen csak élvezni akarta a Fredtől kapott gyönyört. Érezte, ahogy Fred elmosolyodik a lábai között a megjegyzése hatására, és ez a mozdulat szintén fokozta a vágyát.

Fred tudta, hogy Hermione közel járt, így kicsit gyorsított a tempón. Ritmusosan ujjazta a lányt, miközben érzékien szívogatta az ekkor már duzzadt csiklóját. Hermione próbált kapaszkodni valamibe, ahogy sürgetőbbé vált a gyönyöre. Először a kanapéval próbálkozott, de amikor az nem bizonyult stabilnak, végül ismét Fred hajánál kötött ki. Néhány pillanat múlva átjárta a mindent elsöprő gyönyör, és a fiú nevét sikoltotta. Remegett és kapkodva vette a levegőt, ahogy a fiú elnyújtotta az orgazmusát. Még percekig nyalogatta, igaz már lassabban, mivel ráérzett, hogy Hermione minden idegszála érzékennyé vált a gyönyör hatására, és nem akarta túl terhelni. Már az is csoda volt, hogy hagyta, hogy így beteljesítse.

A lány erőtlenül cirógatta Fred tarkóját, biztatva rá, hogy még folytassa egy kicsit ezt a mesés, érzéki nyelvtáncot a kielégült ajkai között. Nagyon jólesett neki Fred kényeztetése, fontosnak és gyönyörűnek érezte magát, és még szerette volna egy ideig élvezni a fiú figyelmét. Fred mintha megértette volna, nem hagyta abba. Lágyan becézgette és puszilgatta még jó ideig a nedvességét, Hermione pedig boldogan hümmögött. Meg tudta volna szokni ezt a szintű kényeztetést és figyelmességet.

Végül egy puha csók után visszacsúszott Hermionéra, majd a lány legnagyobb meglepődésére megcsókolta. Nem volt rossz íze, de ettől függetlenül felocsúdott, ahogy megérezte az ízét a fiú nyelvén.

– Ez mesés volt – nyögte jólesően, és áldotta a ködös elméjét, hogy nem zavarta bele a mondandójába. „Józanon” valószínűleg elvörösödik, de így képes volt kimondani néhány gondolatát anélkül, hogy elszégyellné magát miattuk. – De nem kellett volna, tényleg. Ez jóval több, mint amit valaha vártam bárkitől, Fred. Köszönöm, hogy ilyen csodálatos voltál.

– De, Mia akartam, és nem kell megköszönnöd ezt – cirógatta meg az arcát Fred – Ráadásul nagyon finom vagy, és gyönyörűen élvezel. Bármikor megismételném, annyira élveztem én is – csitította önelégülten mosolyogva, majd egy másodperc töredékére elhajolt, hogy megszabaduljon az alsónadrágjától. Hermione szíve megdobbant a bókoktól, de nem tudta, hogy mit mondhatna erre, ezért azt tette, amire tudta, hogy képes volt, és szélesen rámosolygott a fiúra, aki viszonozta ezt.

Hermionénak szinte ideje sem volt szemügyre venni a fiú férfiasságát, mivel az már el is helyezkedett a lábai között, majd mélyen a szemébe nézett, mielőtt egy könnyed mozdulattal, lassan beléhatolt. Hermione felnyögött és átkarolta Fred nyakát.

– Merlin nevére, Fred – nyögött fel jólesően, ahogy a várt fájdalom nem érkezett. A hasogató érzés helyett erős bizsergés járta át a testét, és még többet akart kapni a fiúból.

Hermione hamar rájött, hogy Fred a ritmusos csípőlökéseivel tökéletesen kitöltötte azt a benne pangó ürességet, amit már kitudja, mióta érzett. Soha nem gondolta, hogy valaha élvezni fogja az intim együttlétet, főleg a félresikerült első alkalma után, de pozitívat csalódott. Fred figyelmes, de mégis határozott szerető volt, és Hermione úgy érezte, mintha már ezer éve ismernék egymás testét, hiszen a fiú is meglepően pozitívan reagált a puhatolózó érintéseire és csókjaira.

A vágy egyre jobban átjárta őket, és Hermione azt érezte, hogy akármilyen lehetetlen volt, a hasa ismét bizsergett, és csak arra vágyott, hogy újra beteljesülhessen. Fred nem sietett, láthatóan élvezte a mély, ritmusos lökéseket, és a szemkontaktust sem törte meg. Hermionét megdöbbentette a fiú viselkedése. Minden másodpercét élvezte az együttlétnek, és szinte félt beismerni, hogy egyre jobban belekerült abba az örvénybe, ami maga Fred Weasley volt.

Végül Hermione sóhajai egyre ziháltabbá váltak, ahogy közeledett a gyönyör felé, Fred pedig ismét meglepte, amikor a kezét gyengéden végigcsúsztatta a hasán, majd újra elkezdte dörzsölgetni a kis idegcsomót a lábai között, miközben folytatta a ritmusos lökéseket. A fiút láthatóan jobban érdekelte az ő gyönyöre, mint a sajátja, és ez ismét megmelengette Hermione szívét.

Egyiküknek sem kellett sok, így nem csoda, hogy amint Hermione hátracsapta a fejét a párnákra és kéjesen nyögte Fred nevét, a fiú követte a felhők fölé. 

Fred mindössze annyit tett, hogy eldőlt a kanapén, és a karjaiba vonta Hermionét. Percekig így maradtak, egybeforrva, kielégülve. Egyikük sem érezte fontosnak, hogy megmozduljanak, vagy elvégezzenek egy tisztítóbűbájt. Még nem.

Fred cirógatta Hermionét, ahol kényelmesen elérte, Hermione pedig boldogan szuszogott a varázsló ölelésében.

Fred végül, percekkel később, egy puha csókot lehelt a lány homlokára, majd elvégezte a tisztítóbűbájt, mielőtt magukra húzta volna a puha pokrócot, amit a szoba biztosított nekik. Hermione még jobban odabújt a fiúhoz, és jólesően felsóhajtott.

– Ez volt életem legszebb születésnapja – duruzsolta, majd egy hatalmasat ásított, mire Fred felnevetett.

– Boldog szülinapot, Mia – mondta elégedetten Fred, és homlokon csókolt a lányt – Tudod, lehet, ma este itt kellene maradnunk. Umbitch és Frics odakint lesben állnak, és szerintem amúgy is túlságosan kifárasztottalak ahhoz, hogy felsétálj ötemeletnyit – nevetett fel, mire Hermione felemelte a fejét, és az arcába nézett. A jelzőre, ahogy a fiú Umbridge-et említette megnevettette.

– Velem szeretnél aludni? – vonta fel végül meglepetten a szemöldökét.

– Talán baj, hogy együtt akarok aludni a lánnyal, akivel ilyen kellemes esténk volt? – vigyorgott Fred, majd finoman lecsapott Hermione ajkaira. Hermione viszonozta a csókot, és megsimogatta Fred arcát.

– A legkevésbé sem – mondta elégedetten Hermione, majd visszabújt a fiú ölelésébe, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét – Itt aludhatunk, de reggel te találod ki, hogyan jutunk vissza a toronyba!

– Jó – bólintott rá Fred.

– Nem viccelek, Fred, és azt is te fogod kimagyarázni, hogy miért nem mentünk vissza este!

– Vedd elintézettnek, Mia. Nem lesz semmi baj, ne aggódj – mondta mosolyogva Fred, majd megkérte a szobát, hogy a fények még halványabban pislákoljanak, és hogy a kanapé változzon át ággyá. Így szinte csak a kandalló lángjai világították be az otthonos kis szobát, a kanapé pedig perceken belül kényelmes ággyá változott, de ez a varázslat egy másodpercre sem mozdította el a párost, amiért nagyon hálásak voltak.

Minden békésnek tűnt, de akkor Hermione riadtan felült, és ezzel megrémítette Fredet.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte feszülten a fiú.

– Nem védekeztünk – hadarta Hermione.

A legutolsó dolog, amire most szükségük volt az egy gyerek. A háború garantált volt Voldemort visszatérésével, és ilyen sötét időkben nem volt okos döntés gyermeket vállalni, főleg nem tizenhat és tizennyolc évesen. Mégis hová gondoltak?

– Nyugi, Mia – ült fel Fred is, és gyengéden átkarolta Hermione vállát – Még azelőtt rád szórtam a bűbájt, mielőtt a lábaid közé térdeltem – mondta amilyen nyugodtan tudta, de ettől függetlenül akaratlanul megnyalta az ajkait, ahogy eszébe jutott, amit csináltak, ahogy eszébe jutott Hermione édes íze.

– De... de nem mondtad ki hangosan – harapott az ajkába Hermione – Te mégis mióta tudsz néma bűbájokat?

– Pár éve, szóval nem olyan régóta, tudod néhány hülye kis szívatásunkhoz szükség van rá. Ha óra közben csináljuk, jobb a békesség – nevetett fel Fred, majd elkomolyodott – Ne haragudj, hogy nem szóltam róla. Valahogy más kötötte le a figyelmemet – tette hozzá játékosan, mire Hermionét kirázta a hideg. Pontosan emlékezett rá, hogy mi volt az a más.

– Legközelebb szólj, rendben? Umbridge-el a házban nem biztos, hogy okos ötlet lenne zargatni Madam Pomfrey-t egy fiola fogamzásgátló főzetért – kuncogott Hermione, miközben visszafeküdtek.

– Vagy Pitont – nevetett fel Fred – Most képzeld el, milyen fejet vágna.

– Előbb átkozna ki a pincéből, minthogy kimondhatnám, amit akarok – kuncogott Hermione.

– Igaz – helyeselt Fred – De azért megnézném – nevetett fel újra, majd hirtelen felfogta azt, ahogy Hermione kezdte a mondatot, és elkomolyodott egy pillanatra. – Szóval, lesz legközelebb? – kérdezte végül döbbent elégedettséggel, mire Hermione elpirult.

– Hát... én – hebegte Hermione – Ez jobb volt... mint valaha vártam – ismerte be halkan – Szóval azt gondoltam... talán – megvakarta az állát, és elvörösödött – Te is – vett egy mély levegőt – Szeretnéd... persze megértem, ha nem... – Hermione hebegését Fred csókja szakította félbe. Finoman, érzelmesen csókolta a boszorkányt, biztosítva arról, hogy nem akarta rövidre zárni vele a dolgot, biztosítva róla, hogy ő is nagyon élvezte a fiatal boszorkány társaságát.

– Amikor csak szeretnéd – cirógatta meg az arcát, mire Hermione jólesően lehunyta a szemét.

Fred végül ismét a karjaiba vette a törékeny griffendélest, és hamarosan elnyomta őket az álom. Ekkor még egyikük sem sejtette, hogy milyen lavinát indítottak el azzal, hogy egymásra találtak a szükség szobájában. Ekkor csak abban voltak biztosak, hogy bármi is legyen ez, már nem lehetett vége.


	2. Chapter 2

–2–

A reggel, Hermione véleménye szerint, túl hamar érkezett el. A szoba diszkréten jelezte nekik, körülbelül hat órakor, hogy ideje volna készülődniük az óráikra. Úgy tűnt, hogy a szükség szobája beépített ébresztőóraként is funkcionált, és ennek őszintén egyikük sem örült.

Fred beletemette az arcát Hermione göndör fürtjeibe, Hermione pedig fájdalmasan felmordult. Nem akarta elhagyni a pihe-puha ágyat és Fred erős karjaiból sem akart kimászni. Valahogy az egész túl jó volt ahhoz, hogy visszatérjen a többiek közé, és szembesüljön azzal, hogy senki nem kereste.

A éjszaka egy részét ölelkezve átaludták, de hajnalban megriadtak, és hosszú ideig lassú, puha csókokat váltottak, mielőtt visszaaludtak. Hermione eleinte csak a hasában érezte a vágyat, de ahogy egyre jobban belemerültek, és egyre jobban átjárta Fred gyengédsége, megdobbant a szíve, és ez ismét halálra ijesztette.

– Jó reggelt, szülinapos – vigyorgott Fred, miután nagy nehezen rávette magát, hogy kinyissa a szemét.

– Az tegnap volt – jegyezte meg ásítva Hermione – Hány óra lehet? – kérdezte.

– Mit tudom én, talán hat? – mondta Fred, és Hermione ásítása ráragadt, mivel ő is hatalmasat ásított.

– Vissza kellene mennünk a klubhelyiségbe – mondta Hermione, majd magához vette a pálcáját. Már magukra varázsolta volna az előző napi ruhájukat, amikor Fred az álla alá nyúlt és megcsókolta.

– Mielőtt még jönnél az olyan ostoba szövegekkel, mint az „ezt hagyjuk magunk mögött a szükség szobájában”, vagy a „szuper volt Fred, de ennyi fért bele” jellegű felocsúdásokkal, szólnék, hogy soha nem fogom ezt elfelejteni! – mondta Fred miután szétváltak.

Hermione szíve elszorult. Nem számított erre Fredtől, hiszen pontosan tudta az ikrek hírnevét az iskolában. Csak azzal nem feküdtek le, akinek két anyja volt, vagy mardekáros volt.

– Csak egy voltam a sok közül, Fred, és igen, szuper volt, de... – Mielőtt befejezhette volna, Fred megint beléfojtotta a szót egy újabb puha csókkal.

– Nem te voltál az első lány az életemben, Hermione... szóval nem fogom azt mondani, hogy nem feküdtem le más lánnyal, mert az nem volna igaz, de ellenben az iskola feltevéseivel rólunk, George a csajozógép, nem én. Persze nem panaszkodom, de vele ellentétben én még meg tudom számolni egy kezemen a lányokat, és képzeld el, hogy még a nevüket is tudom! – fintorodott el Fred – Szóval nem egy voltál a sok közül, Hermione!

– Nem értem, hogy miért történt tegnap az, ami – suttogta Hermione.

Fred sóhajtott egyet. Tudta, hogy Hermione önbecsülése a béka feneke alatt volna hála Ronnak és a többi fiúnak, akik Hermionét csak a tanulós aggszűznek tartották, de Fred jobban tudta... főleg az előző, szenvedélyes éjszaka után. Hermione Granger minden volt csak aggszűz nem, és elhatározta, hogy erre a lányt is rá fogja ébreszteni.

– Mia – gyengéden megfogta az egyik kezét – Itt vagyunk, te és én – mutatott maguk köré vehemens kézmozdulatokkal – Te egy gyönyörű tizenhat éves boszorkány vagy, én pedig egy eszméletlenül jóképű, és egyáltalán nem nagyképű tizennyolc éves varázsló vagyok. Szeretkeztünk, mert mindketten erre vágytunk. Ez nem bűn. Érted? – Ezt hallva Hermione felhorkantott, majd hangosan felnevetett. Fredet teljesen összezavarta.

– Én nem vagyok gyönyörű – mondta végül nevetve, de ahogy a mondat végére ért a nevetése már nem hangzott nevetésnek, jóval inkább sírásnak.

Fred azonnal rájött, hogy Hermione önértékelési problémái sokkal mélyebben gyökereztek, mint ahogy azt ő hitte.

– Hát pedig én mindent láttam – mondta csábosan, majd játékosan megcsikizte Hermione oldalát, mire a lány felnevetett – És csodálatos vagy. Az utolsó porcikádig – suttogta a fülébe, majd az ölébe húzta a törékeny griffendélest.

Hermione mozdulatlan volt. A szíve azt súgta, ölelje át a fiút, aki ilyen szépeket mondott neki, és aki ilyen figyelmesen bánt vele az előző éjszaka folyamán, de az esze azt üvöltötte, hogy álljon fel és rohanjon, ahogy csak a lába bírta. Végül, amikor Fred csókolgatni kezdte a nyakát, Hermione a pokolba átkozta a gondolatait és átölelte a vörös hajú varázslót.

Egy darabig még ölelkeztek, de végül rávették magukat, hogy felöltözzenek és visszamenjenek a klubhelyiségbe.

Ahogy megálltak a szükség szobája előtt, Fred a kezei közé vette Hermione jobb kezét, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

– Hermione, lennél olyan kedves, hogy elkísérsz Roxmortsba hétvégén? – kérdezte vigyorogva, mire Hermione mosolyogva felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Ez most randi?– kíváncsiskodott, mire Fred felnevetett, ezzel teljesen összezavarva a lányt.

– Ha úgy nézzük, megcseréltük kicsit a sorrendet, de ettől függetlenül nevezhetjük randinak – mondta mosolyogva, és a mosolya még szélesebb lett, ahogy látta, hogy Hermione kifújta a levegőt, amit öntudatlanul benntartott.

– Akkor benne vagyok – mondta vidáman Hermione.

Egyikük sem érezte szükségét, hogy elrejtsék a jókedvüket. Ahogy egyre haladtak fel a lépcsőkön, Fred azon kapta magát, hogy megfogta Hermione kezét, és legnagyobb meglepődésére a lány nem húzódott el, hanem rákulcsolta az ujjait az övére.

Végül felértek, majd sietve átmentek a portrélyukon, de alig, hogy beléptek a klubhelyiségbe, feldúlt tömeg fogadta őket... vagyis csak egy feldúlt csoport. Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, Angelina és Seamus Finnigan.

– Büntetésben voltatok? – hadarta rémülten Harry – Ugye nem Umbridge kapott el?

– Hermione jól vagytok? – kérdezte Ron.

– Freddie miért fogod Granger kezét? – kérdezte George.

– Hol jártatok? Ne hazudjatok nekem!? – kérdezte Ginny, és a csípőjére tette a kezét ellentmondást nem tűrően, ahogy Molly Weasley is gyakran tette.

– Miért vagy ilyen kócos, Hermione? – kérdezte Finnigan.

És a kérdések egyre csak érkeztek. Az egész helyiséget betöltötték az összefüggéstelen mondatok.

Fred összenézett Hermionéval, mire a lány az ajkába harapott, majd bólintott. Fred önelégülten elmosolyodott mielőtt megszólalt volna. Pontosan tudta, hogy Hermione mire gondolt és imádta az ötletet.

– Az edzés után a szükség szobájában maradtunk és egész éjjel keféltünk! – mondta vigyorogva Fred, mire a tömeg elnémult.

– Ez hülye vicc – mordult fel Ginny – Hermione csapd már kupán, és mondd el, hogy valójában mi történt. És engedd el a kezét, mert ez ijesztő!

– Pedig nem hazudik, Gin. Tényleg egész éjjel... szenvedélyesen csináltuk – vigyorgott Hermione is. Nem értette, hogy bírta ezt kimondani anélkül, hogy elpirult volna. Valahogy az, hogy nem hittek nekik, megkönnyítette a dolgot.

– Fújj már Hermione! – förmedt rá Ron – Te nem vagy ilyen lány, hogy a bátyámmal csináld. Te nem csinálnád senkivel! Fújj, komolyan!

– Miért, akkor milyen lány vagyok, Ronald? Ja tényleg, a szemedben tavaly még csak lány sem voltam! Csoda, hogy idén már felismerted, hogy lány vagyok! Azt gondolod, hogy egy prűd, szűz vagyok, aki még könyvben, képen sem látott péniszt!? – csattant fel, magát is meglepve, Hermione, mire Fred önelégülten nézett Ronra.

Ron ledöbbenve nézte Hermione, ahogy a többiek is.

– Képzeld Ron, hogy láttam már péniszt! Az egyik a bátyádé volt! – kiabálta.

Nem értette, hogy mi ütött belé. Általában utálta ezt a témát, főleg ennyi ember előtt, de Ron felidegesítette, ráadásul Fred fogta a kezét, és ez olyan erőt adott neki, amit nem hitt, hogy meg van benne.

Fred nem gondolta, hogy Hermione idáig hagyja majd fajulni a dolgokat. Merő játékosságból hazudott az igazsággal a csoportnak, de úgy tűnt, hiba volt. Bár, ha jobban belegondolt, Ron provokálta ki ezt Hermionéból.

– Ez egyre érdekesebb lesz – jegyezte meg George – Freddie, komolyan lefeküdtetek? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel az ikertestvérét. A páros láthatóan továbbra is fogta egymás kezét, bár ez lehetett a színjáték része is. George életében először nem tudta, hogy a bátyja fejében mégis mi ment végbe.

– Miért, talán Hermione nem elég jó hozzám? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Fred – Nem értem, hogy mi a gond.

Harry eddig némán hallgatta a dolgokat, de most megtörte a csendet.

– Ne haragudj, hogy ezt mondom, Fred, de Ronnak igaza van. Hermione nem feküdne le senkivel, vagyis még nem. – A végét szinte hebegte, mikor Hermione gyilkos tekintettel pillantott rá.

– Tévedtek, de mindegy! Valójában csak azért dobtuk közétek ezt a bombát, hogy végre elhallgassatok, mert fejfájdító hangzavart csaptatok, de már bánom, hogy megtettük!

– Szóval hazugság volt – jelentette ki megkönnyebbülten Ginny.

– Nem volt hazugság, de nem kötelező elhinni! A szemetekben úgy is csak a kis csúnya könyvmoly maradok, akinek még a születésnapját is mind elfelejtettétek! – fakadt ki Hermionéból, majd elkezdtek folyni a könnyei.

– Nem vagy csúnya – hebegte Ginny.

Fred nem bírta elnézni ezt. Reflexből átkarolta Hermione derekát, aki hálásan felmosolygott a magasabb fiú arcába, és közelebb húzódott hozzá.

– Tegnap volt 19.-e? – hökkent meg Harry.

– Mi van 19.-én? – vakarta meg az állát Seamus, mire Ginny bokán rúgta.

– Hermione születésnapja, te tulok – jelentette ki – Sajnáljuk, hogy elfelejtettük, Hermione, de ettől függetlenül még mindig nem értem, hogy miért hazudtátok azt Freddel, hogy szexeltetek. Értem én, hogy haragszol ránk, és Fred egy mókamester, de ez rossz vicc srácok, oké?

Hermione dühösen nézett Ginnyre. A lány komolyan azt hitte, hazudik neki? Ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy valószínűleg a Krummal történteket is hazugságnak hitte. Ginny szemében ugyanúgy csak egy tanulós, szűz lány volt, mint a többiekében, és kezdett ebből elege lenni.

Végül, néhány másodperc gondolkodás után, az első dolgot tette, amivel bebizonyíthatta, hogy Hermione Granger soha nem hazudik. Hevesen megragadta Fred griffendéles nyakkendőjét, mire a fiúnak a tüdejében rekedt a levegője, majd szenvedélyes csókra húzta. A vörös hajú varázsló ledöbbent a tűzrőlpattant kis boszorkány bátorságtól, de nem bírta nem viszonyozni a csókot. A lány remekül csókolt, és Fred hülye lett volna, ha nem csókol vissza.

A környezetükben elhangzó meghökkenő hangok ellenére, a páros kizárt mindent. Csak a másik létezett. A nyelvük látványosan becézgette egymást; Hermione tett róla, hogy lassú, érzéki és nagyon forró csók legyen, hogy az állítólagos barátai ne higgyék, hogy trükk az egész. Legbelül pedig boldog volt, hogy Fred hajlandó volt véghez vinni a legelvetemültebb tervét, amit valaha kitalált.

Végül percekkel később szétváltak, Hermione pedig önelégülten a döbbent tömegre mosolygott. Ron álla leesett, George meglepetten vigyorgott, Ginny majdnem elájult, Harry, Seamus és Angelina pedig egyszerűen csak nem tudta hová tenni, amit láttak.

Hermione végül, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, visszafordult Fredhez.

– Gyere Fred, menjünk reggelizni – mondta bájosan mosolyogva, majd megragadta Fred kezét, aki készségesen követte a boszorkányt, aki alig pár perce még a lelkét is kicsókolta belőle. Tudta, hogy Granger lesz a halála, ebben teljesen biztos volt, de abban is, hogy a világvégére is követte volna őt.

Ahogy bevágódott mögöttük a portréjuk ajtaja, Ron fáziskésében felkiáltott.

– Színpadi csók! Színpadi csók! Színpadi csók! – harsogta, majd ledózerolta Harryt és zaklatottan felrohant a hálókörletbe.

– Valaki magyarázza már el nekem, hogy most mégis mi történik? – kérdezte monoton hangon Ginny, mire George, az egyetlen, aki élvezte ezt a helyzetet, felnevetett.

– Valami meglepően szokatlan dolog, Ginny – vigyorgott – De veletek ellentétben engem érdekel, hogy mi lesz ennek a vége!

– Azért mert beteg vagy! – jegyezte meg fintorogva Ginny, majd ő is elvonult.

– Szerintem aranyosak – vigyorgott George, majd átkarolta a döbbent Angelina derekát, és elmentek reggelizni.

***

– Haragszol? – kérdezte halkan Hermione, miután leültek a nagyteremben.

– Hülyéskedsz? Pont olyan eszelős vagy, mint én – vigyorodott el Fred, és ha Umbridge nem lett volna a nagyteremben, ájulttá csókolta volna a lányt.

– Elegem van Ronból. Nem hiszem el, hogy nem bír lányként tekinteni rám. Nem mintha már érdekelne, de akkor is. Ez bántó. Ginny pedig teljesen ledöbbentett. Ismernek, te is ismersz, most komolyan, mikor és kinek hazudtam? Na jó, párszor tényleg hazudtam jó ügyek érdekében, de soha nem hazudtam a barátaimnak! – hadarta Hermione, majd sóhajtott egyet – Tudom, hogy a tesóid, és én is nagyon szeretem őket, amikor nem ilyen idióták, de most dühös vagyok rájuk.

– Tudom és megértem. Elhiheted, hogy én is szoktam rájuk haragudni. Roncimonci hülyeségeit meg ne vedd magadra. Ha jól tudom, te magad mondtad neki, hogy egy teáskanál érzelmi szintjén van – nevetett fel Fred.

– Ezek szerint megbántottam vele, ha te is tudsz róla – csóválta meg mosolyogva a fejét Hermione.

– Fogalmad sincs róla, mennyire – vigyorgott Fred.

Hermione már válaszra nyitotta a száját, amikor a szavába vágtak.

– Te egy örült nőszemély vagy, Hermione Granger – vigyorgott George, amikor leültek Hermionéval és Freddel szemben a nagyteremben. A páros nyugodtan kente a teavajat a pirítósára, mintha semmi sem történt volna a klubhelyiségben – Nem tudom, mit játszol, de szórakoztatóan örült vagy.

– Kösz, George? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Hermione.

– Most komolyan, mi a fene folyik köztetek? – kérdezte George.

– Engem is őszintén érdekel – jegyezte meg Angelina, majd Hermione példáját követve, ő is neki állt maga elé szedni a reggelijét a tálcákról.

Fred összenézett a lánnyal, majd szélesen elmosolyodtak, és úgy döntöttek, hogy továbbra is őszinték lesznek. Akár hisznek nekik, akár nem. Most már teljesen mindegy volt, hogy mit mondtak.

– Hétvégén randizni megyünk – mondta könnyedén Fred.

– Éjszaka pedig tényleg élveztük a másik társaságát – mosolyodott el elégedetten Hermione, majd kihívóan George-ra nézett – És ezt úgy érted, ahogy akarod.

– Mégis honnan jött ez az egész? – vonta fel ezúttal George a szemöldökét.

– És miért kürtöltétek világgá, ha igaz? Nekem ezért nem tűnik igaznak, mert világgá kürtöltétek – jegyezte meg Angelina.

– Hermione meg tud minket különböztetni – jegyezte meg Fred.

– Fred pedig emlékezett rá, hogy szülinapom van – tette hozzá Hermione.

– Hermione igazán csinos boszorkány, nem értem, miért olyan hihetetlen, hogy randira hívtam – vont vállat Fred.

– Fred pedig sokkal intelligensebb annál, mint amit a külvilág felé mutat – emelte ki Hermione.

– Hermione pedig mesésen csókol – vigyorodott el Fred, mire Hermione megforgatta a szemeit.

– Fred sem panaszkodhat – jegyezte meg végül.

– Jól van, jól van, felfogtuk, hogy vonzódtok egymáshoz. De ez az egész éjjel szexeltünk duma nagyon sántít. Te ennél jobb szivatásokra is képes vagy, Freddie – mondta George.

– Pedig tényleg egész éjjel csináltuk, igaz Mia? – bazsalyogta Fred, mire Hermione összeráncolt homlokkal nézett rá.

– Megígérted, hogy nem hívsz így nyilvánosan! – suttogta feszülten Hermione, mire Fred vállat vont.

– De olyan édes vagy, Mia. Nem bírtam ki – duruzsolta, mire Hermione morgott egyet.

– Mia? – suttogta hitetlenkedve Angelina, de úgy tűnt, hogy George-nak nem tűnt fel, csak folytatta a gondolatait.

– Ha most a bájitalháziról lenne szó, Grangerről elhinném, hogy egész éjjel csinálta, viszont azt meg rólad nem hinném el Freddie – nevetett fel George.

– Pedig tényleg igaz, Georgie – ismételte el Fred – Tényleg egész éjjel kényeztettük egymást – tette hozzá, és szándékosan megnyalta, az ajkát, amitől Hermionét jólesően kirázta a hideg.

– Az a csók hiteles volt, de ha belegondolunk, hogy Hermione mennyire dühös lett a drága öcsénkre és egyetlen, édes, kicsi húgunkra...

– Ha most nem ülne ott Umbitch, újra megcsókolnám Hermionét, itt az egész kicseszett nagyterem előtt! – mondta kihívóan Fred.

– Átmentél a vizsgán Gred. Hivatalosan is elhiszem, hogy igazat mondtatok Grangerrel – mosolyodott el önelégülten George – Szóval komolyan egész éjjel csináltátok? – kérdezte perverzen vigyorogva.

Hermione ezúttal elvörösödött. Most, hogy hittek nekik, már más súlya volt a dolognak. Most már tényleg a valóság volt, nem pedig a valóssággal való hazugság.

– Oh te jó szagú Godrik – nyelt félre George, mire Angelina elkezdte csapkodni a hátát.

– Meg ne fulladj Forge – vihogott Fred – Te meg üsd erősebben, Angie. Hátha helyrepofozod – tette hozzá, még mindig kacagva. Angelina megforgatta a szemeit, de azért közben tovább csapkodta George hátát.

– Nem... vicces – mondta fájdalmasan George, majd egy hatalmas kortyot ivott a töklevéből.

– Ne kíváncsiskodj, George – mondta végül Hermione – Elég, ha annyit tudsz, hogy megtörtént.

– Jó, de még mindig nem értek valamit – vakarta meg az állát George, és letette a tökleves kupát az asztalra – Hogy lett szex abból, hogy Fred boldog születésnapot kívánt, te meg megismerted, hogy ő az, amit kötve hiszek, mivel teljesen egyformák vagyunk, ha nem vetted volna észre.

Ezt hallva Hermione és Angelina összenéztek, és harsányan elkezdtek nevetni. Olyan szinten hahotáztak, hogy még Lavender Brown is odakapta a fejét az asztal másik végéből.

– Teljesen különböztök, ha az ember veszi a fáradtságot, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye azt a jóképű seggeteket! – szólalt még mindig nevetve Angie.

– Fred orra piszébb – kezdte Hermione.

– George magasabb – folytatta Angelina.

– Fred nyugodtabban jár, George úgy pattog néha, mintha fizetnének neki érte – nevetett fel Hermione.

– George szája egyenesebb mosolygás közben – tette hozzá Angie.

– Fred szemei sokkal sötétebb kékek, mint George-é – emelte ki Hermione.

És ez így ment perceken át. Az ikrek hol Angie-t, hogy Hermionét nézték, és nem hittek a fülüknek.

– Jól van, felfogtuk, kibaszottul belénk vagytok zúgva! – nevetett fel kényelmetlenül George.

– Ezt nem tagadom – kezdte Angie, majd vigyorogva Hermionéra pillantott, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy benne van-e a játékban.

– De nem is erősítem meg! – mosolyodott el Hermione.

– Teljesen elrontjuk őket – dünnyögte a bajsza alatt George.


	3. Chapter 3

–3–

Hermione és Fred végül a komikus reggeli után, gyorsan besuhant az egyik ajtóaljba, hogy váltsanak egy gyors csókot, majd mindketten órára mentek, az ígérettel a szívükben, hogy este közös programot csinálhatnak együtt.

Eközben a klubhelyiségben négy fiatal griffendéles úgy döntött, hogy ellógják a bájitaltant, Ginny esetében pedig a bűbájtant, és megfejtik, hogy Fred és Hermione mégis miért tartja viccesnek azt, amit rájuk zúdítottak.

– Lavender az előbb jött fel a könyveiért, és arról dumált Parvatival, hogy Fred, George, Hermione és Angelina, milyen hangosan vihogtak a nagyteremben – jegyezte meg Ginny – Mintha ő nem vihogna állandóan – tette hozzá morogva.

– Szerintem Lavender egészen cuki – vont vállat Ron – Az viszont kevésbé, hogy a bátyánk és a legjobb barátunk szerint vicces ez az átverés.

– Szerintem talán mégsem játszanak velünk „Kész átverést” – vont vállat Harry, és mikor senki sem értette a mugli televíziós referenciáját, folytatta – Nem mondom, hogy komoly, és azt sem, hogy tényleg szexeltek, de az a csók... gyerekek az igazi volt. Ennyire nedvesen és nyelvesen csókolózni nem lehet megjátszottan.

– Te aztán tudod, nem csókoltál még meg senkit! – jegyezte meg feszülten Ron.

– Na, és aztán? Te sem! – vágott vissza Harry.

– Fiúk, elég. Komolyan aggódom Hermione miatt. Elhanyagoltuk, és most belement egy idióta poénba Freddel, hogy észrevegyük. Feltűnési viszketegsége van, ennyi – vont vállat Ginny.

– Ginny, szeretjük Hermionét! Emlékszel? – emlékeztette rá Harry.

– Attól még te is ugyanúgy elfelejtetted a szülinapját, haver – emelte ki Seamus.

– Igen, amit azóta is bánok! – vágott vissza Harry.

– Mi van, ha tényleg szexeltek? – huppant le melléjük Angelina, akinek lyukas órája volt, mivel nem járt mugliismeret órára.

– Mit tudsz, amit mi nem? – hajolt előre kíváncsian Ginny.

– Amíg nem beszéltek szépen a leendő sógornőnkről, addig nem mondok semmit – vigyorgott Angie majdnem csak olyan önelégülten, mint ahogy az ikrek tették volna. Ezzel megijesztette a csapatot, de senki nem tette szóvá.

– Édes Merlin, támadj fel sírodból! Te már össze is házasítanád őket? – forgatta meg feszülten a szemeit Ron, majd hozzátette: – És hozzámennél George-hoz?

Angelina Ron utolsó kommentjére nem mondott semmit, csak fintorogva pillantott a fiatalabb fiúra.

– Hermione meg tudja őket különböztetni – mondta végül Angie egy hatalmas sóhaj után.

– Még mi sem tudjuk meg különböztetni őket sokszor – forgatta meg a szemeit Ginny, pont úgy, mint ahogy Ron is tette.

– Tudod, hogy én tudom, hogy melyikük George... mindig tudom, Ginny – mondta kihívóan Angelina.

– De Hermione... – sóhajtott fel Harry – Hermione... érted? Ő nem állna le holmi mókamesterrel... meg ne sértődj Angelina, de értesz, nem? Hermione intelligens férfit keresne, már ha keresne, bár mind tudjuk, hogy ő a legjobban a könyveit szereti.

– Harry Potter! Most azonnal fejezd be, hogy Hermionét nem tartod lánynak! Megértem, ha neked nem tetszik, és csak barátként tekintesz rá, de nem szép dolog megbántanotok őt azzal, hogy folyamatosan beletapostok a nőiességébe! – mordult fel Angie. Nem értette, mi ütött belé. Korábban nem voltak jóban Hermionéval, de a tény, hogy mindketten a Weasley ikrekkel tettek fel, mindent átértékelt a kreol lányban – Amúgy pedig Fred és George sokkal intelligensebb, mint ahogy azt ti képzelitek – tette hozzá, majd egy rosszalló pillantás után felpattant a fotel karfájáról, ahol ült, és felsietett a hálókörletbe.

A többiek döbbenten pillantottak a lány hűlt helyére, miközben elgondolkodtak mindazon, amit mondott.

***

Hermione második órája átváltoztatástan volt, és felettébb frusztrálta a tény, hogy a barátai és Seamus, erre az órára sem mentek be. Hermione végül becsöngetés után lemondóan sóhajtott egyet, és beült Susan Bones mellé az első sorba.

McGalagony professzor szokásához híven, most sem késett el. Komótosan belépett a tanterembe, lepakolta a holmiját az asztalra, és csak utána fordult az osztályhoz.

– A mai órán székeket fogunk átváltoztatni kottatartókká – kezdte izgatottan, mégis komolyan – De előtte hadd kívánjak boldog születésnapot Hermione Granger kisasszonynak. Tegnap nem volt szerencsém találkozni vele, éppen ezért most pótolnám ezt, mielőtt neki látnánk az elméleti tananyagnak. Remélem szép napod volt tegnap, kedveském – mondta mosolyogva McGalagony, mire Hermione elvörösödött. Az elméjében megjelentek az előző este eseményei. Fred finom csókjai, az, ahogy a nyelvével kényeztette, és persze az, ahogy a fiú a nevét nyöszörögte a gyönyör pillanatában.

– K...köszönöm professzor – hebegte végül, mint ahogy Neville tette volna, és lesütötte a szemét.

Nem gondolta, hogy a születésnapja valaha új értelmet fog nyerni, hiszen eddig soha nem történt semmi érdemleges. Mindegyik alkalom ugyanolyan volt, legalábbis amióta a Roxfortba járt. Korábban persze a szülei körbeugrálták. Tortával, meglepetés bulival, bugyuta gyerek-zenekarokkal és bohócokkal, magyarán az összes, giccses mugli parádéelemet megadták egyetlen lányuknak, viszont most egészen mást érzett. Fred Weasley megváltoztatta a születésnap szó jelentését Hermione szótárában, és a lány nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ennek örüljön, vagy dühös legyen miatta.

Egy dologban viszont biztos volt, az idei születésnapja volt az eddigi legjobb. Kedves szavakat, gyönyörű virágot, gyengédséget és eszméletlen szexet kapott. Ez utóbbi lepte meg a legjobban, alapul véve, hogy Viktor Krum egy életre megutáltatta vele azt a szót, hogy szex... legalábbis mélységesen ezt hitte, de aztán jött Fred és megcsókolta úgy, ahogy még soha senki, és egy időre Hermione minden rossz emléke elszállt, és hagyta magát sodródni. Ezen elmosolyodott. Boldog volt, hogy sodródott, és remélte, hogy ez a hajó sokáig lebegni fog.

***

A vacsora kettős érzelmeket váltott ki Hermionéból. Ismét Fred, George és Angie társaságát élvezte, de alig két széknyire tőlük leült Harry, Ron, Ginny és Seamus is. Hermione tökéletesen tudta, hogy a barátai nem hittek neki, eltávolodtak tőle és meglehetősen ellenségesen bántak vele egész nap. Sóhajtott egyet, majd összeszorította az ajkait. Fred látta, hogy Hermione emészti magát, de tudta, hogy nem tehetett semmit. Lehet, hogy már évek óta ismerték egymást, de a kapcsolatuk mégis friss volt, sőt még sokak szemében kapcsolatnak sem minősült, így nem akarta, hogy Hermione túl aggódónak tartsa. Éppen ezért csak a lány derekára csúsztatta a kezét, miközben várták a tálcákat és Umbridge undorító beszédét hallgatták.

A rózsaszín béka az elmúlt húsz napban, minden áldott este oktatásba burkolt fenyegetéseket zúdított rá a diákokra. Fredet és George-ot pedig ez meglehetősen irritálta.

– Mint már mondtam, jó barátok leszünk, ha nyitottak vagytok rá – selypítette negédesen a béka.

– Álmodban! – mondta egyszerre Fred és George.

–... és mind tudjuk, hogy a tanulásnak ára van, éppen ezért került már fel tíz hatékony és remek rendelet a folyosóra. Hamarosan újabbak is lesznek, de ha betartjátok őket, minden rendben lesz – mondta édeskedve.

– Szemétség! – morogták az ikrek.

– Ez a nő egy rémálom – morogta Angie is.

– Csak az a probléma, hogy ő maga a minisztérium itt – húzta el a száját Hermione.

– Akkor ideje fellázadni! – morogta George.

– Már így is lázongunk, emlékszel? – suttogta Fred.

– Tudom, de viszket a tenyerem ettől a ribanctól! – köpte George.

– Mindenkié – vont vállat Hermione.

– Georgie, ne hagyd, hogy Umbitch közénk fészkelje magát, rendben? – komolyodott el Fred.

– Rendben, igazad van. Mi addig fogunk nevetni, amíg ő nem sír – ígérte meg George, mire Fred elégedetten bólintott.

– Na, ez az én ikrem! – mondta elégedett büszkeséggel.

– Amíg együtt vagyunk, addig nincs ereje felettünk – értett egyet Angelina.

– Angelinának igaza van, lehet, hogy látszólag erős, de valljuk be, mi harmincan vagyunk a DS-ben, ő meg egyedül van Friccsel aki bicebóca és egy szerencsétlen, iszákos félnótás – forgatta meg a szemeit Hermione.

– Remélem leesik a hülye létrájáról, amikor felrakja a következő rendeletet – morogta George.

– Ne legyél rosszindulatú! – csapta gyengéden fejbe Angie.

– Most azt ne mondjátok, hogy nem lenne vicces – forgatta meg a szemeit George.

– Egy tragikus, de annál viccesebb baleset lenne – adta meg Hermione, mire Fred felnevetett.

– Frics is szörnyen néz ki, de hogy mit lát Umbitchben? – tűnődött el Fred.

– A szerelem kifürkészhetetlen – mondta melodramatikusan George, mire mind a négyen nevetni kezdtek.

– El sem merem képzelni őket szex közben – szólalt meg Fred váratlanul.

– Próbálok enni, szóval légy szíves ezt inkább ne – mondta Angie viszolyogva.

– Basszus Fred, ezt muszáj volt? Ezt most már sosem szedem ki a fejemből! Utálom, hogy vizuális típus vagyok – fakadt ki undorodva Hermione.

– Na Freddie, máris felhúztad az asszonyt – cukkolta George, mire Hermione bokán rúgta az asztal alatt – Hé, és még meg is rúgott! Hermione, ha Freddel van bajod, őt rugdossad!

– Azért rúgtalak meg mert asszonynak neveztél tizenhat évesen! – forgatta meg a szemeit Hermione – És nem vagyok dühös Fredre, csak a tényre, hogy ilyen pihent dolgokra gondol, miközben sült májat eszik.

– Ha másra gondolnék, akkor nem tudnék sült májat enni – mondta kihívóan Fred, mire Hermione elvörösödött.

Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Fred épp mire nem akart gondolni, de voltak sejtései, mivel ő maga is küszködött vele, hogy ne gondoljon folyamatosan Fredre és a testrészeire. A születésnapja... megint itt kötött ki... újra és újra ide talált vissza... ami persze elérte, hogy mégis csak Fred testrészeire gondoljon, és ettől meglehetősen kirázta a hideg.

– Most én gondolok másra – morogta alig hallgatóan Hermione.

– Arról nem én tehetek, szülinapos – vigyorgott Fred.

– Kegyetlen vagy – nézett a szemébe Hermione.

– Kegyetlen jó – kacsintott Fred, mire Hermione megforgatta a szemeit.

Eközben Ron, Harry és a többiek fél szemmel figyelték az ikreket és a két lányt, persze főleg Hermionét. A lány láthatóan egész este flörtölt Freddel, és ez felettébb idegesítette a csapatot, főleg Ront. A fiú soha nem vallotta volna be, még saját magának sem, de tetszett neki Hermione a lelke mélyén, és most, hogy esély volt rá, hogy a saját bátyja elhappolja előle, igen csak bosszantotta... sőt felbőszítette.

– Szerinted már megint min nevetnek? – tűnődött feszengve Ron.

– Min nem? – vont vállat Ginny.

– Hogy torzulhatott így ki egy nap alatt Hermione? – kérdezte csalódottan Harry.

– Talán tényleg kedveli Fredet? – tűnődött el Seamus.

– Jajj, fogd már be Finnigan, tuti nem kedveli a bátyámat – mordult rá Ron.

– De téged sem – vágott vissza önelégülten vigyorogva az ír.

– Elég már! – szólt rájuk Ginny – Láthatóan valami szaftos témáról beszélnek, mert Hermione elvörösödött és Fred ölébe nézett... fújj komolyan – fintorgott Ginny.

Hermione végül elcsendesedett, amikor megjelentek a desszertes tálcák. Ezúttal csokis puding és habos krémes sütemény volt. Harryéket nézte és felzaklatta a tény, hogy a barátai kibeszélték őt, és feltehetően Fredet.

– Hm, Mia ez mesés, kóstold meg – szólalt meg tele szájjal Fred, és Hermione szájához emelte a villát, de a lány megrázta a fejét. Ekkor Fred odahajolt a füléhez, és belesuttogott – Mondjuk nem olyan finom, mint te vagy, de attól még kár lenne kihagyni – duruzsolta, mire Hermionét kirázta a hideg, és egy másodperc alatt megfeledkezett Harryékről.

– Ha így folytatod, ma este is máshol kell éjszakázunk – szűrte a fogai között Hermione, mire Fred a combjára csúsztatta a kezét.

– Pontosan – mondta önelégülten vigyorogva, majd egyre feljebb és feljebb csúsztatta a kezét, míg nem becsúszott a szoknyája alá.

Hermione lemerevedett, ahogy a fiú hüvelykje neki ütközött a bugyiján keresztül a nőiességének. Nem mert megszólalni, hiába akarta, hogy Fred abbahagyja, a tüdejében rekedt a levegője. A fiú persze ezt kihasználta és bugyin keresztül cirógatni kezdte ott, ahol egyre jobban átnedvesedett a pamut anyag.

Végül pár perc gyengéd érintés után, Fred elhúzta a kezét, majd diszkréten a szájához emelte és lenyalta az ujját. Ezt persze George észrevette, de mivel előtte végig Angie-val kokettált, így csak az ujj lenyalást látta... szerencsére.

– Mit nyalakodsz, mint egy macska? – vihogott fel George.

– Ja, csak desszertes lett az ujjam – vigyorodott el Fred, és George helyett Hermionéra pillantott, aki ennek hatására majdnem lefordult a székéről.

– Hm... finom – mondta továbbra is vigyorogva, mire Hermione nőiessége még jobban lüktetni kezdett. Ha nem a nagyterem kellős közepén lettek volna, most szó szerint gerincre vágta volna Fredet, az ölébe ült volna és... a gondolatait megzavarta a csengő. Nem értette, miért szólt vacsoránál a csengő, de a hangja azonnal visszarázta a jelenbe, és láthatóan a többieket is.

– Mától este kilenc óra a takarodó – szólalt meg Umbridge – És ezt az órák közti csengővel jelezni is fogjuk. Akit a nagyterem elhagyása után negyedórával a folyosón találunk, büntetést kap. Élvezzék a desszertet, de aztán minél előbb térjenek vissza a házaik klubhelyiségébe! – tette hozzá, majd visszaült a helyére.

– Most mondanám, hogy mi van, de negyedóránk van eljutni A-ból B-be, szóval jó éjt Georgie, jó éjt Angie. Mi most léptünk. Gyere Mia! – hadarta Fred, majd felállt, és amikor Hermione is így tett, sietve kimentek a nagyteremből.

Ezúttal nem csak Harryék nézték kikerekedett szemekkel a párost, de Angie és George is.


	4. Chapter 4

–4–

Hermione kuncogni kezdett, ahogy eltávolodtak a nagyteremből.

– Ennyi erővel azt is mondhattad volna, hogy megyünk... szexelni – kacagott, magát is meglepve, miközben szedte a lábait, hogy minél előbb biztonságban odaérjenek a szükség szobájába – Ennél az sem lett volna semmivel furcsább!

– De hát, Mia – mosolyodott el féloldalasan Fred – Mi nem szexelni fogunk, hanem szeretkezni – kacsintott rá – Az egészen más.

Hermione lesütötte a szemét, de közben azért mosolygott a nem létező bajsza alatt. Pontosan tudta, hogy mire utalt Fred, és alig várta, hogy mit tervezett a fiú.

Ahogy beléptek a szobába, ezúttal nem a gyakorlóbábuk fogadták őket, hanem az előző napi, meghitt kis kuckó, csak ezúttal a kanapé helyett az a franciaágy állt a szoba közepén, amiben reggel felébredtek.

– Hm... kényelmes az az ágy, jól lesz majd megpihenni benne – mosolyodott el Fred, majd egy határozott mozdulattal a karjaiba vonta Hermionét és megcsókolta.

– Hiányoztál ma – cirógatta meg az arcát – Egész nap a fejemben voltál, boszorkány. Az a csók, ott mindenki előtt – morogta jólesően Fred – Teljesen megőrjített.

– McGalagony boldog szülinapot kívánt, én meg kéjnő módjára csak arra tudtam gondolni, ahogy tegnap... a combjaim közé szorítottam a fejedet – emelte ki Hermione, és elvörösödött.

Alig akarta elhinni, hogy egy nap alatt fenekestül felfordult az élete. Egy nap alatt többet beszélt- és gondolt a szexre, mint egész életében, ráadásul eszébe sem jutott, hogy átismételje a bájitaltan elméletet, amit előző órán vettek, a másnapi dolgozatra. Valahogy Fred kihozta belőle a nőiességet, és mindössze annyit kellett hozzá tennie, hogy figyelt rá. Hermione magában megcsóválta a fejét azon, hogy a „kis könyvmoly”, milyen gyorsan átpártolt a könyvektől a gyönyörhöz.

Fred ellenben nem gondolta túl Hermione kijelentését, csak felnevetett.

– Nos, csak kérned kell, és felelevenítjük – búgta a fülébe, és közben végigsimított a lány gerincén, majd rámarkolt a fenekére.

– Kérlek, Fred – harapott az ajkába, és mélyen belenézett a fiú szemébe. Amikor Fred önelégülten elmosolyodott, Hermione átkulcsolta a karjait a nyaka körül, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

Lassan hátrálni kezdtek az ágy felé, Hermione pedig hamarosan elnyúlt rajta, és vágyakozva figyelte, ahogy a varázsló előhúzta a pálcáját és játékos csillanással a szemében levarázsolta az összes ruhát magukról.

– Egyszer majd levetkőztetjük egymást lassan és idegtépően, de most – mosolyodott el Fred – Túlságosan vágyom rád ahhoz, hogy ezzel szerencsétlenkedjünk – nevetett fel, majd leült Hermione mellé, aki ahogy lekerültek róla a ruhái, még jobban elnyújtózott az ágyon. Ezúttal nem szégyellte a testét, hiszen előző este Fred mindent látott, és láthatóan tetszett neki a látvány, szóval felesleges volt szégyenlősködni.

Fred elkezdte csókolgatni Hermione nyakát, gyengéden meg is szívta a bőrt, hogy később halvány nyomot hagyjon, majd végignyalta a kulcscsontját, mielőtt a melleihez hajolt. Pár percig kényeztette a halmokat, csókolta őket és szívogatta a peckesen álló, rózsaszín mellbimbókat, de a lány sóhajai és a meztelensége egyre jobban feltüzelték, és egyre jobban vágyott rá, hogy a lábai között lehessen, éppen ezért a szája helyét átvették a kezei. A tenyere tökéletesen rásimult a lány formás kebleire, miközben a hasát kezdte csókolgatni. Finoman becézgette a puha bőrt, és egyre lejjebb és lejjebb haladt. A kezei egy darabig simogatták a melleit, de idővel, ahogy a szája egyre közelebb került Hermione vénuszdombjához, elkezdtek lesiklani a hasára. Végül egy finom csókot lehelt a zárt ajkakra, mielőtt lecsúszott volna teljesen az ágyról, hogy a lány lábai közé térdelhessen.

Hermione felnyögött, ahogy Fred végre megízlelte. A nyelve puhatolózóan siklott végig az ajkai között, és percekig alig érintve nyalta az egyre nedvesebb húsát. Kiélvezte az ízét, amiről egész nap álmodozott.

Az egyik keze reflexszerűen belegabalyodott a fiú vörös fürtjeibe, és kirázta a hideg, ahogy Fred felnézett a szemébe. Hermione bátran merte állítani, hogy ez volt a legerotikusabb dolog, amit fiatal élete során látott. A fiú vágytól izzó tekintetében ott volt a mosoly, a lány pedig tudta, hogy Fred sehol máshol nem akart ebben a percben lenni.

– Kérlek – nyöszörögte végül jó pár idegtépően lassú perc után. A fiú direkt nem sietett, azt akarta, hogy Hermione széthulljon, de ettől függetlenül nem akarta olcsón adni a gyönyört. Azt akarta, hogy Hermione ne tudjon semmi másra gondolni, csak a vágyára. Azt akarta, hogy könyörögjön érte. Tudta, hogy a lánynak önértékelési problémái voltak, és azzal is tisztában volt, hogy emiatt nehezebben mondta ki azt, amit akart, ezt még a vak is látta, ha rászánt pár percet, hogy megfigyelje Hermione Grangert, de ettől függetlenül szerette volna elérni, hogy ha más nem, legalább vele őszinte legyen a lány, hogy legalább neki ki merje mondani a legtitkosabb vágyait is.

– Fred, kérlek szépen – suttogta Hermione, amikor a fiút láthatóan továbbra sem akarta megadni azt, amire vágyott. Fred ráérősen csókolta és ízlelte az egyre nedvesebb nőiességét.

– Mit szeretnél, Mia? – kérdezte a fiú két finom csók között.

– Csináld, ahogy... tegnap – suttogta Hermione.

– Sajnos már nem emlékszem rá, hogy hogyan csináltuk tegnap – nevetett fel Fred, ezzel kellemes bizsergést átküldve Hermionén – De, ha elmondod – mélyen végignyalt a vájatán – akkor tudni fogom – megcsókolta az egyre forróbb nőiességét – hogyan szeretnéd – mondta önelégülten, majd egy hosszú pillanatra az ajkai közé szorította a csiklóját, mire Hermione a másik kezével, ami nem Fred hajában pihent, erősen rámarkolt az ágyneműre.

Valójában fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Frednek mi volt ezúttal a játéka, de utálta érte, hogy ezt kérte tőle. Hermione világéletében a szavak embere volt, ha tanulásról volt szó, de a legbelsőbb vágyait ennek ellenére nem tudta megfogalmazni. Hiába bízott meg a lábai között térdelő jóképű varázslóban, hiába tudta, hogy Fred kényeztetni akarta, egyszerűen a legtöbb, amit mondani tudott, egy összefüggéstelen hebegés volt.

– Ny... nyalj ott – suttogta, és még jobban elpirult.

– Hol? – kérdezte Fred, majd végignyalt az ágyékán – Itt szeretnéd? – duruzsolta a bőrébe – Esetleg itt? – csókolt végig a nagyajkain.

– Nem – nyögött fel frusztráltan Hermione, majd megpróbálta odahúzni Fred fejét a fájdalmasan lüktető csiklójához, de a fiú erősebb volt. Határozottan tartotta a fejét, és Hermione gyenge próbálkozása semmit sem ért.

– Csak ki kell mondanod, Mia, és addig csinálom, amíg meg nem kérsz rá, hogy hagyjam abba – mondta önelégülten a fiú.

– Nem tudom kimondani! – kiáltott fel frusztráltan Hermione. A könnyei akaratán kívül folytak, és a tekintete ismét összeért Fredével, aki finoman csókolgatta a nőiessége környékét.

– Dehogy nem tudod, te bármire képes vagy. Te vagy korunk legokosabb boszorkánya, hidd el, ki tudod mondani! – mondta Fred, és a kezeivel elkezdte cirógatni Hermione alhasát, amitől a lány megremegett. A fiú már előző nap észrevette, mennyire érzékeny volt ott Hermione bőre, éppen ezért tudta, hogy ezzel még jobban feltüzelte a lányt.

– Fred, kérlek... nagyon vágyom rád – mondta könnyezve Hermione – Én még sosem mondtam ki ilyen szavakat – tette hozzá suttogva.

– Nekem mondod őket, Mia – emlékeztette rá Fred – Minden porcikád láttam már, és az utolsó szeplőig mindened csodaszép – cirógatta továbbra is a hasát – Nem a nagyteremben fogod ki mondani ezeket a szavakat ezer ember előtt – egy pillanatra nyelvesen megcsókolta a lány nedvességét, mire Hermionét kirázta a hideg és felnyögött – Csak nekem, én pedig azt fogom tenni, amit kész – fejezte be egy sokat ígérő pillantással.

Hermione feszülten felmordult. Ismerte annyira Fredet, hogy tudja, hogy csak úgy jöhetett ki jól a dologból, ha engedelmeskedik, de valahogy nem találta a szavakat.

– Négy szó – duruzsolta a bőrébe Fred – Nem sok, és tudom, hogy nagyon vágysz rá – nevetett fel – Nedvesen csillogsz – húzta tovább Hermione idegeit – Szóval mondd szépen ki őket.

– Fred – suttogta Hermione – Nem megy... és most így fogsz ezért... hagyni tovább... és szenvedek... és... és – zihálta zavartan – Megőrülök! – kiáltott fel.

Fred felnevetett.

– Ha elmondom, mit szeretnék hallani, elismételed a kedvemért? – kérdezte csábító hangon.

– Nem tudom – suttogta kétségbeesetten Hermione.

Életében először nem volt biztos benne, hogy képes valamire.

– Menni fog, Mia! – mondta a fiú, és újabb nyelves csókkal jutalmazta a lányt.

– Mit kell mondanom? – nyögte fájdalmasan Hermione.

– Kérlek, nyalj ki, Fred – vigyorodott el a fiú.

Hermione vörösebb lett, mint Fred haja, és lesütötte a szemét... pontosan erre vágyott, de maga a folyamat kevésbé volt mocskos a szemében, mint az, hogy szavakba öntse.

– Kérhettem volna azt is, hogy nyald ki a puncimat. – Ahogy a vulgáris szó elhagyta a fiú ajkát, Hermione megborzongott, és ha tudott volna, még jobban elpirul. – De szerintem ott még nem tartunk, hogy ezt megtedd. Tudom, hogy soha nem beszéltél erről, és sejtem, hogy az első alkalmad nem volt valami jó – mondta Fred, és amikor Hermione összeszorította az ajkait, tudta, hogy rátapintott. – Szóval igazam van, Viktor Krum bántott téged – morogta, és ökölbe szorult az egyik keze.

– Nem mertem elmondani neki – suttogta Hermione, és hiába vágyott Fredre, valahogy a vágya egy pillanatra háttérbe szorult.

Fred szemei kikerekedtek, és egy másodperc töredéke alatt Hermione mellett termett az ágyon.

– Hogy szűz vagy? – suttogta meglepetten, mire Hermione bátortalanul az arcába nézett, és hevesen bólogatni kezdett. – Oh te jó ég, Mia! – Ezt hallva Fredben egy világ tört össze. A gyanúja, hogy Hermionét konzervatívan nevelték még erősebbé vált. Nem gondolta, hogy Hermione ennyire szégyenlős volt. Nem tudta, hogy mit tehetne, ezért a karjaiba vette a lányt, aki ahogy megérezte maga körül Fred erős karjait, közelebb bújt hozzá és keservesen sírni kezdett.

– Szóval úgy bánt veled, mint ahogy egy nem szűz lánnyal tette volna – jelentette ki végül hosszas csend után a fiú.

Hermione lassan felnézett Fred arcába, majd bólintott.

– Még annál is durvábban – suttogta, magát is meglepve. – Borzalmas fájdalmat okozott – vallotta be – És én néma csendben tűrtem, mert féltem, hogy nem leszek elég... azt szajkóztam magamban, hogy legalább túlesek rajta.

– Godrik nevére, Mia. Ennyire tabu téma volt otthon a szex? – kérdezte fájdalommal keveredett döbbenettel Fred.

– A szüleim szerint bűnös dolog – vallotta be – A házasság előtt főleg, de a házasság alatt sem tartják fontosak. Szerintük csak a gyereknemzés a célja.

– Ez baromság! – fakadt ki Fredből – A szex emberi szükséglet!

– Nem is értem, mi ütött belém tegnap és ma, amikor a barátainknak szexuális megjegyzéseket tettem – vont vállat Hermione – Talán, rossz hatással vagy rám.

– Remélhetőleg inkább jó hatással – mondta Fred, majd megsimogatta Hermione arcát – Az, hogy vágysz valamire, nem bűn. Ezt olyan emberek találták ki, akik képtelenek voltak élvezni a testiséget, ezért elhatározták, hogy a jövő generációja is legyen egy szerencsétlen, mint ők. A, ha nekik nem jó, másnak se legyen jó, alapelvet követve. Rohadt szemétládák az ilyenek, már bocsánat! – morogta a fiú.

Gyűlölte a konzervatív nézeteket. A szülei sosem tagadták, hogy szeretkeznek. Persze diszkrétek voltak, de mindannyian tudták, hogy nem véletlenül voltak heten testvérek. A Weasley családban nem volt szégyen beszélni a szexről, a szerelemről és az érzésekről, így meglepte Fredet az, amit Hermionétól hallott. Ettől függetlenül próbálta megérteni, és elhatározta, hogy segít neki felszabadulni. Igaz, ezt korábban is tervezte, de nem gondolta, hogy ekkora feladat lesz.

– Erre neveltek – suttogta – Szinte semmit nem tudtam a témáról. Azt sem tudtam, hogy az első fájni fog. Könyvekből volt egy-két elcsípett tudásom, de valahogy ez a kis részlet kimaradt – ismerte be.

– Oh, Mia – mondta halkan Fred – Örülök neki, hogy tegnap sikerült egy jó tapasztalatod szerezned... remélem jónak éled meg... mármint a mai napon elég pozitívan viselkedtél, és... – Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Hermione beléfojtotta a szót egy csókkal. Érzéki volt, mégis kemény. Fred érezte benne a lány összes fájdalmat, de emellett azt is, hogy bízik benne, és persze azt, hogy rettenetesen vágyik rá.

A keze azonnal, gondolkodás nélkül utat tört Hermione ajkai közé. A mai napra eleget húzta az idegeit. Persze nem mondott le róla, hogy kimondassa vele azokat a szavakat, de tudta, hogy ez nem az a nap lesz. Hermione eleget szenvedett a vágytól, ideje volt, hogy kielégítse, még pedig gyorsan, szóval elkezdte cirógatni a csiklóját, Hermione pedig azonnal felnyögött.

Hamarosan a gyengéd köröcskék dörzsöléssé változtak, majd ahogy Hermione remegni kezdett, Fred már ujjai vad táncot jártak a nedves ajkak között. Hermione végül megfeszült és Fred nevét sikoltva ért fel a csúcsra. Egész nap erre vágyott, és végre megkapta.

Fred ezután a karjaiba vette, ringatta és ölelte őt, Hermione pedig szorosan odasimult.

– Ne haragudj, hogy húztam az idegeidet – suttogta a lány hajába – Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen mély dolgokról van szó. Azt hittem, csak a környezeted volt prűd, de ennél többről van szó. Ha nem ma, majd máskor kimondod azokat a szavakat, és sok egyéb mást is. Gyakoroljuk, ígérem, de ezentúl nem fogom túl feszíteni a húrt – ígérte meg.

– Köszönöm – mondta alig hallgatóan Hermione, majd Fred legnagyobb meglepődésére, a lány rámarkolt a merev férfiasságára és a bejáratához illesztette.

– Kérlek, hadd érezzelek – pillantott a fiú szemébe, mire az megcsókolta, és közben lassan beléhatolt.

Lassan mozgott a lányban és simogatta ahol érte. Most, hogy már tudta, hogy milyen sok sebből vérzett Hermione lelke, nem tudott vele nem így bánni, és legbelül örült annak, hogy az első alkalmuk is hasonlóan finomra sikeredett. Nem tudott volna tükörbe nézni, ha ő is átgázolt volna a lányon. Ahogy erre gondolt, rájött, hogy milyen gyorsan, milyen fontossá vált neki Hermione... vagy talán mindig is az volt, csak annyira vak volt, hogy eddig nem vette igazán észre. Végül is a lány több, mint négy éve volt része az életének, mondhatni barátok voltak, hála annak, hogy Ron, Ginny és még a szülei is kedvelték a barna hajú boszorkányt. Persze, korábban nem töltöttek együtt sok időt kettesben, de néha viccelődtek, előző évben pedig Hermione igencsak mélyen belenézett a szemébe, miközben kioktatta őket George-dzsal, hogy miért nem fog működni a korkorrigáló bájital, amit főztek. Persze Fred akkor még nem látott bele többet Hermione pillantásába, hiszen nem tudta, hogy a lány meg tudta őket különböztetni, meg hát Hermionéról akkoriban ő is úgy hitte, hogy kicsit prűd lány, de most már máshogy látta. Hermione akkor _rá nézett..._ hiszen már akkor is meg tudta őket különböztetni, szóval pontosan tudta, hogy ő Fred volt, és belegondolva ez megmelengette a fiú szívét.

A tekintete végül mélyen összeforrt Hermione aranybarna íriszeivel. A lány ölelte a vállait, a lábait pedig átfonta a dereka körül, ahogy sürgetőbbé vált a vágya. Fred cirógatta a csiklóját és gyorsított kicsit a lökésein, ahogy ő is közel került a csúcshoz.

Végül pár perccel később együtt teljesedtek be, tökéletes szinkronban. A lány falai pulzáltak körülötte, Fred pedig abban a másodpercben elveszett, és együtt szárnyalt Hermionéval.

Hermione remegett alatta, ő pedig a lány nyakába temette egy pillanatra az arcát, mielőtt lefordult róla és a karjaiba vonta őt. Hermione hálásan odabújt és elgondolkodva simogatni kezdte Fred mellkasát.

– Te miért nem akarsz durván bánni velem? – mondta ki, mielőtt túl gondolhatta volna.

Fred megfeszült a lány kijelentésétől, de ettől függetlenül egy sóhajtás után válaszolt neki.

– Mert te nem csak egy gyors menet vagy, Hermione – válaszolta végül, mire a lány kikerekedett szemekkel nézett fel rá – Egy ideje már tetszel nekem – ismerte be – Csak azt gondoltam, neked Ron tetszik, és persze azt, hogy ostobának tartasz a poénjaink miatt George-dzsal, és... – Ismét nem tudta befejezni, mert Hermione megcsókolta. Fred elmélyítette egy pillanatra a csókot, de végül szétváltak és a fiú odanyomta a homlokát a lányéhoz.

– Tényleg tetszem neked? – kérdezte halkan Hermione, mire Fred bólintott.

– Tavaly óta – vallotta be – Amikor rám néztél a nagyteremben...

– ... a tűz serlegénél – fejezte be mosolyogva Hermione, mire Fred ismét bólintott.

– Ahogy rám néztél – sóhajtott fel – Leirthatatlan volt, persze azt gondoltam, hogy nem volt tudatos, mert akkor még nem tudtam, hogy tudod, hogy melyikünk... melyikünk – felnevetett – De ettől függetlenül mégis hatással voltál rám.

– Tudtam, hogy te vagy az – mosolyodott el ismét Hermione – Nem volt tudatos, csak úgy jött. Amúgy pedig rám is hatással volt az a pillanat. Én is vonzódni kezdtem hozzád, bár nálam ez csak a Grimmauld téren tudatosult, amikor megcsikizted az oldalamat, hogy ne oktassalak ki az egyik poénotok után – nevetett fel.

– Ott már én is biztosra tudtam – nevetett fel Fred – Te, miért is vártunk ezzel ennyit? Miért nem említette ezt korábban egyikünk sem?

– Nem tudom – kuncogott Hermione, majd visszakanyarodott Fred egy korábbi kijelentéséhez – Egyébként pedig nem vagy ostoba, Fred – mosolyodott el – Maximum lusta, de nem ostoba. A poénjaitok pedig szerintem esetek többségében viccesek – jegyezte meg – Legalábbis olyankor, amikor senki nem szenved miattuk kárt.

– Túl sokra tartasz – nevetett fel Fred.

– Hát nem tudom kevésre tartani azt a fiút, akinek hála életemben először – elpirult, de vett egy mély levegőt, és úgy döntött befejezi, ha belehal, akkor is – élveztem el.

Frednek kikerekedtek a szemei. Persze gondolhatta volna, hogy Hermione korábban soha nem ért magához a neveltetése miatt, de valahogy ez mégsem fordult meg a fejében, mivel neki az önkielégítés túlságosan természetes dolog volt. Egy pillanatig sajnálta Hermionét, de aztán átjárta a büszkeség. Ő volt az a varázsló, aki Hermione Granger élete első orgazmusát okozta... ezt nem sokan mondhatták el magukról, csak ő, és ez megmelengette a szívét.

– Ráadásul nem is akárhogyan – tette hozzá, megdöbbentve Fredet azzal, hogy ennyire megnyílt.

Persze más lány esetében ez nem lett volna meglepő, hogy ilyesmit mond, de Hermionénál ez nagy szó volt.

– Örülök, hogy én lehettem a szerencsés, és annak még jobban, hogy élvezed – mosolyodott el Fred, majd homlokon csókolta Hermionét – Csak azt sajnálom, hogy ez nem az első élményed volt. Sajnálom, hogy az a rohadék bántott téged, Mia!

– Én voltam hülye, hogy nem mondtam el neki, hogy még sosem voltam senkivel – vont vállat Hermione. Látszott rajta, hogy szégyelli magát.

– Nem, Mia. Ha valaki hülye volt, az Viktor Kicseszett Krum! – mondta Fred undorral keveredett dühvel – Az lett volna a minimum, hogy rákérdez. Főleg, hogy te nem egy össze-vissza pasizós lány vagy. Benne volt a pakliban, hogy még szűz vagy! Ami voltál is!

– Most már mindegy – vont vállat ismét a lány.

– Nekem nem az – mondta makacson Fred – Meg tudnám fojtani azt a férget. Hogy tehette ezt veled?

– Nem tudta, Fred – csitította Hermione – Nem mondtam el neki!

– Nem akarta tudni! – morogta – Ez nem ugyanaz, Mia. Egy önző seggfej! Láthatóan zavarba hoz a téma, szóval ha egy fikarcnyit is figyelt volna rád, akkor megkérdezi!

– Nem tudok erről beszélni, Fred – suttogta Hermione – De megmutathatom – tette hozzá amikor Fred arcán megjelent a csalódottság.

– Nem vagyok legilimentor, Hermione – sóhajtotta Fred – Nem értem, hogy hogyan akarod ezt kivitelezni.

– Mivel itt vagyunk, így nem is kell annak lenned – emlékeztette rá Hermione, majd felült és kért a szobától egy merengőt, ami másodperceken belül megjelent az ölében, a vörös takaró felett. Fred felvonta a szemöldökét, de amikor Hermione a pálcájáért nyúlt és a homlokához tartotta, leesett neki, hogy értette a lány. Meg akarta neki mutatni az emléket, mert képtelen volt róla beszélni.

– Nem tudom, hogy látnom kellene-e ezt – mondta halkan. Ez személyes volt, ráadásul nem tudta, hogy kibírja-e rosszullét nélkül, de aztán sóhajtott egyet. Ha Hermione kibírta, amit Krum tett vele, az volt a minimum, hogy ő is végig bírta nézni. – De, ha biztos vagy benne, megnézem.

– Elmondani nem tudom, Fred, szóval csak ez az opció létezik – sóhajtott fel Hermione, majd a tálba ejtette az ezüstös-kék emlékfoszlányt.

Hamarosan a merengő már Fred kezében volt. Mivel sokkal kisebb volt, mint Dumbledore-é, így a vörös hajú varázsló könnyen meg tudta tartani. Vett egy mély levegőt, és miután Hermione biztatóan bólintott, elmerült az emlékben.

 _Fred ott állt a főlépcső előtt, ahol Hermione sírt. A lány kétségbeesett látványa arra hagyta következtetni, hogy ez lehetett az a pillanat, amit Hermione korábban már említett neki; ekkor vesztek össze Ronnal. Alig, hogy Fred erre gondolt, a semmiből megjelent Viktor Krum, és odaült Hermione mellé a lépcsőre. A lány könnyes szemekkel elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta a fiút, és biccentett felé egyet, mire a bolgár fogó átadott neki egy tiszta, fehér, rongyzsebkendőt._ **Bájgúnár** _... ez volt Fred első gondolata. Fred átlátott a színdarabon. Viktor Krum csak ki akarta használni, hogy Hermione sérülékeny állapotban volt. Kihasználta, hogy vigaszra szorult, és ez még jobban felidegesítette a vörös hajú varázslót._

_– Köszönöm – suttogta Hermione._

_Mit sem sejtve mosolygott az idősebb varázslóra. Fred látta a szemébe a bizakodó csillogást. Azt nem merte volna állítani, hogy Hermione szerelmes volt a külföldi fiúba, de azt még a vak is látta, hogy megbízott benne._

_– Nincs mit, Herminny – mondta a fiú, majd megsimogatta Hermione arcát, aki naiv kislányként beledőlt az érintésbe._

_Fred fújtatott egyet. Ismét felment benne a pumpa azt hallva, hogy az a bugris bolgár annyira nem volt képes, hogy megtanulja normálisan kimondani Hermione nevét._

_Ahogy visszanézett a párosra, már csókolóztak. Krum csókja pedig egyáltalán nem volt gyengéd. Követelőző volt és láthatóan nem hagyta levegőhöz jutni Hermionét. A lány nem tudta, hogy hová tegye a kezeit, és Fred azonnal tudta, hogy ez volt Hermionénak élete első csókja._

_Krum aztán olyat tett, ami arra késztette Fredet, hogy felrúgja, de tudta, hogy ez csak egy emlék volt, így egy helyben maradt, és ökölbe szorult a keze. Krum rámarkolt Hermione melleire, és amikor a lány el akart húzódni tőle, nem hagyta neki. Hermione szemei felpattantak és kétségbeesetten nézett Viktorra, akit láthatóan nem érdekelt a fiatal boszorkány nyomora, csak a saját perverz élvezete. Fred azt hitte rosszul lesz, de ez még semmi nem volt ahhoz képest, ami ezután jött. A bolgár vadul kirántotta Hermione jobb, majd bal mellét a ruhájából, és meztelenül, ismét rájuk markolt. Hermione felszisszent, de ezenkívül szó nélkül tűrte a kellemetlen érintéseket. Ellenben a lány riadt tekintete mindent elárult Frednek. Hermione megrémült, és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hogyan zárhatná rövidre a helyzetet._

_Percekig nyomkodta a formás halmokat, majd váratlanul megcsavargatta a mellbimbóit, mire Hermione fájdalmasan felnyögött. Az érzékeny kis idegcsomók nem voltak hozzászokva a durva érintésekhez. Ezt hallva Krum láthatóan észbe kapott, persze nem állt le, csak rájött, hogy nyilvános helyen voltak. Felállt, majd talpra rántotta Hermionét, és behúzta az első seprűs szekrénybe, amit talált._

_Frednek a tüdejében rekedt a levegője, de ettől függetlenül követte a párost. Hermione szépítette a történetet azzal, hogy áttette a könyvtárba. Fred tudta, hogy a lány legalább annyira szégyellte a helyszínt, mint magát a folyamatot._

_Hermionén látszott, hogy nem akarja, de félt attól, hogy Krum bántja, ha megkéri, hogy hagyják abba. Fred ismét le akarta tépni Krumot Hermionéról, amikor a bolgár beleharapott a melleibe. Nem játékos harapás volt, hanem elég határozott. Hermione arca egy kicsit el is torzult a fájdalomtól, de mégis hősiesen tűrte. Krum barbárul bánt Hermione törékeny testével. Felsértette a bársonyos húsát, és Fred hányni tudott volna a vandál tett láttán. A lány teste nem erre volt való, és undorral töltötte el, hogy Krum szó szerint megkínozta._

_– Herminny, vetkőzz le! – parancsolt rá Viktor, mire Hermione félszegen elkezdte levenni a ruháját, de amikor a tempó nem győzte meg Krumot, vadul letépte róla a báli ruhát – Lassú vagy! – mordult rá vágytól rekedtes hangon, majd erősen a falhoz taszította a lányt._

_Hermione nyekkent egyet. Fred biztos volt benne, hogy nagy fájdalmai voltak, ahogy abban is, hogy a hátát több helyen felhorzsolta a kastély érdes fala. A tekintetében látszott a félelem, és Fred nem akart mást, csak a karjaiba venni és megnyugtató dolgokat suttogni a fülébe._

_Krum a lábai közé nyúlt, és le sem ellenőrizve a nedvességét, vadul megdörzsölte párszor a csiklóját, majd elégedetten megpaskolta a nőiességét, mielőtt felemelte volna Hermione lábát, majd se szó se beszéd nélkül beléhatolt._

_Hermione többször felsírt. Először a vad dörzsöléstől, majd a váratlan paskolástól, végül pedig keservesen feljajdult, ahogy Krum egy vad mozdulattal benne volt, és átszakította a szűzhártyáját._

_– Ne... – zihálta Hermione, de Krum, mintha meg sem hallotta volna, gyorsított a tempón, Hermione pedig egyre keservesebben sírt. Frednek meghasadt a szíve a lányért, de az még jobban belemart, hogy nem tudott neki segíteni, hogy nem tudta őt megmenteni ettől._

_– Felizgattál... szóval ne mondd, hogy nem jó! – morogta Krum, majd folytatta a vad lökéseket._

_Fred elborzadt a látványtól. Ez nem kölcsönös dolog volt, Krum gyakorlatilag megerőszakolta Hermionét, és ez még jobban feldühítette a griffendélest._

_Percekig gyötörte a lányt, Hermione pedig próbált nem zajongni és némán tűrni a fájdalmat, de az arca nem hazudott. Fred még az utolsó, legapróbb gondolatát is látta, olyan szinten az arcára volt írva minden. Hermione szenvedett, embertelen fájdalmat érzett az alhasában, csalódott önmagában, a maradék szexuális vágya is kihalt belőle, de ettől függetlenül Fred azt is látta, hogy a lány próbált arra gondolni, hogy legalább túl lesz rajta._

_Ez csekély vigasz volt, talán még az sem. Amit Krum a testével tett, az meggyógyítható dolog volt, akármilyen undorító és embertelen tett is volt, de amit a lelkével tett, az örökre ott maradt. Fred tudta, hogy az, hogy Hermione szeretkezett vele, maga volt a csoda. Egy ilyen erőszakos aktus után, szinte hihetetlen. A fiú ismét áldotta magát, hogy gyengéden bánt Hermionéval, és megesküdött magának sokadszorra az este folyamán, hogy ez nem fog változni._

_Az aktus végül azzal ért véget, hogy Krum egy állatias nyögéssel beleélvezett a lányba, majd vadul ellökte magától. Hermione ismét nyekkent egyet, és hüppögve felsírt._

_Ez a bolgárt ismét felidegesítette egy pillanatra, de ahogy meglátta az összetört lányt, Fred egy pillanatra csekély megbánást vélt felfedezi a szemében. **Persze... megbánás** , gondolta feszülten Fred. Nem gondolta, hogy a bolgár őszintén bánta a dolgot, főleg azután, hogy szó nélkül kiment a seprűs szekrényből egyedül hagyva Hermionét a fájdalmával. Ahogy bezárult a bolgár mögött az ajtó, Hermione összegömbölyödött és sírt._

Ez volt az utolsó, amit Fred látott, mielőtt visszadobta az emlék a jelenbe.

Nem szólt semmit, csak félretette a merengőt és az ölébe húzta a lányt. Szorosan a mellkasához szorította és perceken át csak ringatta. Pontosan úgy, ahogy az emlékben töltött idő alatt is akarta.

Hosszú idő telt el, mielőtt Hermione bármit mondott volna. A könnyei még mindig folytak, de Fredet nem zavarta, hogy olyan lett a mellkasa, az jóval inkább bosszantotta, hogy Hermione még mindig ilyen állapotban volt. Tudta, hogy a lány korábban senkinek nem mondta el, hogy mit tett vele Krum, így sejtette, hogy az ez idáig magába fojtott fájdalom ekkor tört először felszínre... viszont azt is sejtette, hogy nem utoljára.

– Sokáig azt hittem, terhes vagyok – suttogta végül a lány, majd könnyes szemekkel, kétségbeesetten felnézett Fred arcába.

– Még szerencse, hogy nem lettél az – mondta Fred egy sóhajtás kíséretében, majd amikor Hermione lesütötte a szemét, hozzátette: – Tizenöt voltál, ráadásul Krum agresszív génjeit nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet volna továbbörökíteni. Ami pedig a legfőbb indok, hogy te ezt nem akartad.

– Nem, egyáltalán nem – suttogta Hermione – Olyan mocskosnak éreztem magam utána hónapokig – tette hozzá.

– Nem vagy mocskos – mondta Fred – Meggyalázott az a rohadék, de nem tudott összetörni!

– Azért szerintem eléggé összetört – vont vállat Hermione.

– De végül felálltál a padlóról, nem igaz? – emlékeztette rá Fred. Igaz, nem látta azt az emléket, amiben Hermione végül talpra állt, de mivel ekkor itt volt, egy bizonyos pontot meg kellett tennie.

– De, és sírva felrohantam a hálókörletbe. Nem mertem segítséget kérni, nem mertem szólni Madam Pomfreynek, hogy adjon egy fogamzásgátló főzetet, mert féltem a megaláztatástól.

– Köszönöm – mondta végül pár perc gondolkodás után Fred.

– Mégis mit? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Hermione.

– Hogy elmondtad, hogy megmutattad, hogy bízol bennem – sóhajtotta a fiú.

Hermione nem válaszolt, csak odahajolt, és megcsókolta Fredet. Ez a csók egészen más volt, mint az este folyamán a korábbiak. Gyengéd volt, mégis tele érzelemmel. Hermione betúrt Fred hajába, mire a fiú keze is belegabalyodott Hermione göndör fürtjei közé. Amikor Fred nyelve utat tört a szájába, Hermione felnyögött, és még közelebb bújt a fiúhoz. A nyelvük gyengéden becézgette egymást, és egyikük sem akarta, hogy véget érjen a pillanat.

A fiú ajka néhány perc múlva elhagyta a lány száját, és felfedező útra indult a nyakán és a kulcscsontján, egyre haladva a mellei felé. Amikor odaért, most hogy tudta, hogy mennyire meggyötörte őket Krum, még nagyobb figyelmet szentelt nekik. Finoman masszírozta őket, miközben a nyelvével és az ajkaival kényeztette a peckes kis, rózsaszín bimbóit. Amikor játékosan a fogai közé vette őket, Hermione rémülten pillantott rá, de amikor rájött, hogy Fred nem fogja erősen megharapni, megkönnyebbülten és egészen jólesően felnyögött. Fred picit megharapta, de utána végignyalta a bimbókat, hogy ne fájjanak a lánynak. Még párszor megismételte a folyamatot, de nem akarta túlterhelni Hermionét, vagy rossz emlékeket ébreszteni benne, ezért végül inkább visszatért a szívogatáshoz. Egy darabig még kényeztette a melleit, de hamarosan az ajkai elindultak a lány hasán.

Végigcsókolta a puha bőrét, ahol érte, és ahogy elért az alhasához, ahol tudta, hogy Hermione milyen érzékeny, elidőzött. Nyalta és csókolta a húsát, Hermione teste pedig jólesően megfeszült. Még többet akart. Az esze még most is ellenezte a bujaságot, amit Freddel csinált, vagyis inkább, amit Fred csinált vele, de a szíve, a lelke és a teste egyesült erővel rúgta félre a konzervatív neveltetéséből eredő gondolatokat.

A fiú felnézett az arcába és elmosolyodott, mielőtt a nedves ajkaira tapasztotta volna a száját. Szenvedélyesen csókolta a nőiességét, Hermione pedig felnyögött és belemarkolt Fred hajába.

– Oh Fred – zihálta.

– Amiért húztam korábban az idegeidet, most rendesen kárpótollak – duruzsolta a fiú, mielőtt elkezdte volna becézgetni a lány nedvességét.

Finoman nyalta, és ahogy Hermione vágya egyre jobban felépült, csak akkor cuppant rá az ajkaival a csiklójára, és tartotta fogva vákuummal. Hermione zihált és tekergett. Nem bírta visszafogni magát. Az érzések, amiket Fredtől kapott, túl soknak, mégis pont elégnek bizonyultak. A hasában fellobbant valami, és ahogy Fred egyre intenzívebben izgatta, úgy vált egyre elviselhetetlenebbé a kéj, végül átlendült, és elöntötte az elméjét a fehérség, ahogy felért a csúcsra. A fiú nevét sikoltotta, és még jobban odahúzta a fejét a nőiességéhez.

Fred elégedetten végignézett a munkáján, és pár percig még puszilgatta és simogatta a lány combjait, mielőtt felcsúszott volna mellé.

– Jobban vagy? – cirógatta meg az arcát.

Hermione lassan bólintott, és passogva kinyitotta a szemeit, hogy Fredre tudjon nézni. A tekintete ködös volt, az arca kipirult, a haja pedig kócos, de Fred szerint mégis most volt a leggyönyörűbb.

– Sokkal – mosolyodott el elégedetten Hermione – Köszönöm.

– Nem kell megköszönnöd, hogy kielégítelek, Mia – mondta mosolyogva Fred.

– De, nekem sokat jelent – viszonozta a mosolyt Hermione, majd lassan felült – Nem szeretnéd, hogy én is... – az ajkába harapott – Tudod – pillantott a fiú büszkén álló férfiasságára – a számmal – elvörösödött és lesütötte a szemét – csináljam? – nyögte ki a végét nagy nehezen.

– Alakul – mosolyodott el Fred – Ki mondtad, amire gondolsz.

– De nehezen – suttogta Hermione – Szóval, szeretnéd? – kérdezte.

Úgy tűnt, ha maga a folyamat nem szerepelt a kérdésben, könnyen rá tudott kérdezni, de ha már benne volt a tényállás, Hermione jobban dadogott, mint Neville.

– Nem tudom, hogy készen állsz-e rá – sóhajtott fel Fred – Biztos szeretnéd? Nem azért nyallak ki, hogy viszonozd, hanem mert nekem is jólesik csinálni.

– Tudom, és nagyon jól csinálod – mondta Hermione, és elvörösödött – De szeretném, hogy neked is jó legyen.

– Nekem is jó, Hermione. Jó veled szeretkezni – cirógatta meg az arcát. Hermione beledőlt az érintésbe, mielőtt bármit válaszolt volna.

– Veled is – suttogta Hermione, majd vett egy mély levegőt – De ettől függetlenül szeretném megpróbálni, Fred – mondta elszántan – Azt akarom, hogy neked is olyan jó legyen, mint nekem.

– Ez nagyon édes tőled, Mia – mondta meghatódottsággal keveredett derűvel Fred – Megpróbálhatod, hülye lennék megállítani benne, de ha mégsem tetszik elsőre, akkor abbahagyjuk, rendben? – Hermione bólintott. – Soha nem erőltetnék rád valamit, ami közben nem érzed jól magad.

– Csak kérlek, irányíts közben – kérte félszegen – Még soha nem csináltam ilyesmit. Akkor fogtam életemben először a kezemben... – Hermione nyelt egyet, és azt ismételgette a fejében, hogy ki tudja mondani. – Péniszt – hadarta, mire Fred kuncogott. – Amikor odaillesztettek – ismét nyelt egyet – magamhoz.

– Ügyes vagy – csókolta homlokon – Nehezen, de kimondtad. Büszke vagyok rád! – biztatta.

– Köszönöm – mosolyodott el Hermione, majd Fred szemébe nézett – Szóval, segítesz közben?

– Persze – ígérte a fiú – De előtte beszélgessünk róla, rendben? Tudom, hogy utálod szavakba önteni, de mivel otthon nem kaptál rendes felvilágosítást, a könyvek pedig ilyen téren fabatkát nem érnek, jobb lenne, ha elmondanék pár dolgot, jó?

Hermione bólintott, és arcon csókolta Fredet. Hálás volt azért, amiért a fiú nem sürgette. Boldoggá tette, hogy meg akarta tanítani rá, nem csak kihasználni.

– Az orális szex nem új keletű dolog, már az őseink ősei is csinálták, sőt talán egyidős az emberiséggel, mármint még az állatok is nyalogatják egymást. Ez ösztön – kezdte Fred, és megvakarta az állát. Sosem volt jó kiselőadások terén, de megpróbálta összeszedni magát, mert szerette volna, ha Hermione megérti a dolgokat. Ráadásul tudta, hogy a lány imádott tanulni, és úgy gondolta, hogy talán könnyebben fog menni neki ennek az egésznek az elfogadása, ha tanulásként fogja fel.

– Ezt értem, csak valahogy mégis olyan szokatlan – ismerte be Hermione.

– Mert arra neveltek, hogy minden rossz, ami szex – sóhajtott fel frusztráltan Fred – Pedig már tudod, hogy nem így van. Remélem, ugye már nem gondolod, hogy a szex rossz?

– Nem, sőt – válaszolta halkan Hermione – Hála neked.

– Örülök neki – mosolyodott el Fred, majd vett egy mély levegőt, hogy folytassa – Szóval az, hogy vágysz rá, hogy megízleld a partneredet, természetes reakció. Nekem is jó érzés, ha nyalhatlak, és talán neked is jó érzés lesz, ha a szádba vehetsz. Persze elsőre eszedbe ne jusson az egészet – nevetett fel Fred – Csak annyival próbálkozz, amennyi még kényelmes. A farkam – Hermione megrezzent a szótól, mire Fred nevetett – Ezt így hívják, vagyis én így hívom – vigyorodott el – Szóval a farkam legérzékenyebb része a makk. – Ahogy ezt kimondta, gyengéden megfogta Hermione kezét, a férfiasságához vezette, majd köré csukta az ujjait.

– Olyan bársonyos rajta a bőr – suttogta Hermione, majd elmosolyodott, ahogy Fred megmozgatta maga körül a kezét – Nagyon puha – tette hozzá mosolyogva.

– Érzed, ahogy megmozdult rajta a bőr? – kérdezte kíváncsian mosolyogva. Tetszett neki, hogy ő taníthatta meg a lányt a férfitest anatómiájára.

– Aha – mosolyodott el érdeklődve a lány.

– Az a bőr a fityma, azért van rajta, hogy megvédje az alatta lévő érzékeny bőrt. A makk olyan, mint a csiklód. Nagyon érzékeny. Ugye tudod, hogy mi az a csikló? – Amikor Hermione elvörösödve bólintott, a fiú csak akkor folytatta. – Persze a farkam többi része is érzékeny, és jólesik rajta az érintés. Ennek ellenére a lényeg az, hogy a makkom a szádba kerüljön, amikor orális szexet gyakorolsz. Persze, minél többet tudsz a szádba venni, annál jobb, de az most részlet kérdés. Ráadásul van két kezed is, amiket közben tudsz rajtam kamatoztatni – vigyorodott el Fred.

– És gondolom a fogaimat ne használjam – jegyezte meg Hermione, mire Fred bólintott.

– Az nem volna túl okos ötlet. Körülbelül olyan hatást érnél el, mintha én harapnám meg a puncidat. – Hermionét ismét kirázta a hideg a számára vulgáris szótól, de nem jegyezte meg.

– Az elég fájdalmas lenne – mondta végül a lány.

– Pontosan, szóval ne harapj meg – nevetett fel Fred – Kihagytam valamit? – tűnődött – Talán az alapokat elmondtam – vakarta meg az állát, majd felcsillantak a szemei, ahogy eszébe jutott még egy fontos dolog. – Érzed, hogy ahogy mozgatod rajta a kezedet, nedvessé vált? – Hermione bólintott. – Ezt úgy hívják, elő váladék. Segít benne, hogy amikor beléd hatolok, még nedvesebb legyen a helyzet, és persze benedvesít engem, hogy könnyebben tudd mozgatni a kezedet – nevetett fel. – Viszont amikor egy férfi elélvez, a farka kilövell egy sűrű, fehér cuccot.

– Tudom – rázta ki Hermionét a hideg, mire Frednek eszébe jutott, hogy Krum beleélvezett Hermionéba azon az estén. Persze azt nem látta, amikor letisztálkodott a lány, de abban biztos volt, hogy Hermione akaratán kívül találkozott az anyaggal.

– Az a fehér cucc, az ondó. Ettől lesznek a gyerekek és emiatt kell védekezni. Viszont az orális szexnél az ondó több helyre kerülhet. Az arcodra, a szádba, vagy a mellkasodra – mondta Fred, és próbált minél diszkrétebben fogalmazni.

– Ez kicsit megalázónak hangzik – suttogta Hermione.

– Vannak férfiak akik megalázás céljából csináljak ezt, de ha én valaha ilyet tennék veled, biztosra mennék, hogy te is szeretnéd, hogy odakerüljön – magyarázta a fiú.

– Milyen íze van? – tűnődött el Hermione.

– Nem kóstoltam, de elvileg sós – vont vállat Fred – Majd megkóstolhatod, ha gondolod, és eldöntheted, hogy szeretnéd-e legközelebb a szádba kapni, jó? Szerintem elsőre az lesz a legjobb, ha a mellkasodra élvezek.

– Rendben... azt hiszem – suttogta a lány.

Hermione izgult és kicsit talán félt is az újdonságtól, de kényeztetni akarta Fredet, és nem hagyta, hogy a félelmei visszatartsák.

Még mielőtt a fiú bármit mondhatott volna, Hermione odahajolt és bátortalanul megpuszilta a fiú legféltettebb pontját.

– Igen, ez sem rossz ötlet – mosolyodott el Fred, majd belemarkolt Hermione dús hajába és összefogta a kezével, hogy ne zavarja a lányt miközben majd munkálkodik rajta.

Hermione még párszor megismételte a bátortalan csókot, majd kiöltötte a nyelvét és óvatosan megnyalta a fiút.

– Nincs is rossz íze – jegyezte meg, mire Fred felvonta a szemöldökét – Mármint, a szobában a lányok beszéltek róla, és azt mondták, undorító íze van.

– Hát akkor biztos olyan varázslókkal voltak, akik nem szoktak fürdeni – vihogta Fred.

– Lehet – nevetett fel Hermione, majd ismét, ezúttal bátrabban nyalta körbe Fred makkját. A fiú felnyögött, és ez még jobban felbátorította Hermionét. Ezúttal rámarkolt a fiú teljes hosszára, és közben az ajkai közé vette a makkját. Nyalta és szívogatta, ahogy a fiú is tette korábban a nőiességével, és jóleső érzések járták át, ahogy Fred hangja egyre rekedtebbé vált miközben biztatta.

– Oh, Mia – nyögött fel, ahogy Hermione ösztönösen elkezdte mozgatni a fejét. Nem volt sok a szájába, talán két centivel több, mint a makkja, de Fredet ennek ellenére teljesen megőrjítette.

Már maga a tudat felizgatta, hogy ő volt az első, akivel Hermione ezt tette. De úgy tűnt, hogy a lánynak volt hozzá érzéke, mivel az egészet olyan ösztönösen csinálta. Persze, még volt mit tanulnia, és kicsit még bátortalan volt és nem mert sokat a szájába venni, főleg azután, hogy amikor a vágy hevében megpróbálkozott vele, rémülten öklendezni kezdett.

– Ne erőltesd, Mia – zihálta Fred – Csak annyit, amennyi jól esik, emlékszel?

– Jó – suttogta Hermione, majd ismét rácuppant Fredre.

Hermione mindkét kezével masszírozta Fredet, miközben a szájával és a nyelvével kényeztette, ahogy tudta. Utálta beismerni, de tetszett neki a dolog. A fiú íze, a bársonyos bőre a nyelvén, és maga a tudat, hogy Fred miatta zihált olyan hevesen... felizgatta a tény, hogy ő volt az oka, hogy a fiú teljesen széthullott.

– Közel vagyok – zihálta Fred – Lassan ki kellene húznom a szádból, nem állsz rá... készen, hogy oda... élvezzek!

Hermione annyira belemerült a dologba, hogy fel sem fogta, hogy Fred mit mondott neki, csak behunyt szemmel, érzékien szívogatta a fiút és hümmögött hozzá. Érezte, hogy újra nedvessé vált odalent, de próbált nem figyelni rá, és csak Fred gyönyörére koncentrálni. Tudta, hogy abba kellene hagynia, érezte, hogy Fred teste megfeszült, és közel járt a csúcshoz, de egyszerűen nem volt szíve abbahagyni, amikor a fiú ennyire élvezte.

Tudta, hogy mire számítson, hiszen Fred elmondta neki, és akármilyen megalázónak gondolta a dolgot elméletben, ez a gondolata elszállt, ahogy a teste vibrálni kezdett a kéjtől, ami átjárta. A folyamat újra felébresztette a benne szunnyadó vadmacskát, és utálta beismerni, még magának is, de azt akarta, hogy Fred a szájába élvezzen.

– Mia, komolyan! – nyögte feszülten Fred – Ha nem engedsz el... a szádba fogok... élvezni!

– Hmmm – nyögte válasz helyett Hermione, majd felpillantott Fred szemébe, akit ettől kirázott a hideg. Végül még határozottabban kezdte mozgatni a kezeit a hosszán, jelezve, hogy esze ágában sincs elengedi őt. A szájával szorgosan és érzékien dolgozott Freden, és a vörös hajú varázsló végül egy hatalmas morgásszerű nyögés kíséretében, akaratán kívül Hermione szájába élvezett.

Fred megriadt és azonnal, hevesen kihúzta a szájából a férfiasságát, ahogy az utolsó csepp ondója is Hermione nyelvére került.

– Oh te jó szagú, Godrik! Mia, ez isteni volt – zihálta, majd Hermionéra nézett, akinek a szája tele volt a gyönyörével. Hermione lassan ízlelgette a sűrű és forró kéjnedvet, majd végig sem gondolva, mit tesz, lenyelte a fiú élvezetét.

Fred döbbenten nézte a lányt, bár Hermione látszólag élvezte a dolgot, mivel még a szája szélét is jólesően lenyalogatta, miután a szájában lévő mennyiséget lenyelte. Fredet, ezt látva, büszkeség töltötte el, hogy ízlett a lánynak.

– Ez csodálatos volt! – mosolyodott el szélesen a lány – Viszont van egy kis gond – mutatott búján mosolyogva a nőiességére, mire Fred még mindig lesokkolva odanyúlt, és megérezte milyen nedvessé vált a lány.

– Te tényleg élvezted ezt – vigyorodott el – Azért lett nedves a kis puncid, mert a szádban voltam, vagy mert lenyelted az ondómat? – kérdezte szemtelenül, mire Hermione elvörösödött.

– Mindkettő – suttogta – Viszont tudnod kell, hogy ezt még csinálni akarom! – jelentette ki, mire Fred felnevetett – Nagyon tetszett!

– Amikor csak akarod, Mia, de most inkább gyere ide és hadd simogassalak kicsit, amíg újra készen nem állok rád – mondta vigyorogva Fred, majd az ölébe húzta Hermionét és dörzsölgetni kezdte a csiklóját.

Hermione hálásan lehunyta a szemét és Fred vállára hajtotta a fejét, ahogy a fiú kényeztette. Az ujjai körkörösen becézgették, a fülébe pedig izgató dolgokat suttogott és ettől Hermione egyre közelebb került a gyönyörhöz.

– Fred! – sikkantott fel, majd még jobban neki dőlt a fiúnak, ahogy beteljesedett.

Alig, hogy Hermione visszanyerte a lélegzetét, Fred átfordította magukat és mélyen belenézett az alatta fekvő, ziháló boszorkány szemébe, mielőtt lassan beléhatolt volna. Ahogy Hermione megérezte magában Fred kőkemény férfiasságát, felnyögött, majd átkarolta a fiú nyakát. Cirógatta ahol érte, a vállait, a nyakát és a hátát, majd végül megcsókolta.

Fred szenvedélyesen viszonozta a csókot és jólesően felmordult, ahogy Hermione mellkasa még jobban neki nyomódott az övének. A szívük szinte egy ritmust vert, ahogy együtt mozogtak. Fred észrevette, hogy a lány sokkal bátrabban viselkedett most, hogy harmadjára csinálták. Minden lökésére csípő mozgással reagált, és a kezei mesés táncot jártak a testén, ahol csak érte. Amikor Hermione megérintette Fred mellbimbóit, a fiú jólesően felmordult. Ez felettébb felizgatta Hermionét, ezért újra, határozottabban érintette meg a fiút.

– Ha nem akarod – zihálta a fülébe – Hogy még elélvezzek... akkor ne csináld – kérte.

– Na, és ezt? – kérdezte nyögve Hermione, majd megcsókolta Fred nyakát.

– Ez is finom – szűrte a fogai között – De majd inkább utána – kérte.

– Hát jó – mosolyodott el Hermione, majd ismét csak kapaszkodott a fiú vállaiba.

Fred érezte, hogy a lány annyira felizgatta, hogy már nem bírta sokáig, de nem akart úgy elélvezni, hogy nem adott még egy orgazmust Hermionénak, éppen ezért a keze lesiklott kettejük közé, és párszor megdörzsölgette a kis idegcsomóját, mire Hermione teste megfeszült és felsikoltott.

Ahogy a lány falai pulzálni kezdtek körülötte, Fred tényleg nem bírta már tovább. Jóleső morgással követte a boszorkányt a felhők fölé, majd együtt dőlt el vele az ágyon.

Amint meg tudott mozdulni, Hermione szaván fogta Fredet, és ismét elkezdte csókolgatni a nyakát, mire a fiú hümmögött és belemarkolt a lány fenekébe.

– Ezt meg tudnám szokni – jegyezte meg.

– Azt hiszem, én is – mosolyodott el Hermione, majd felpillantott Fredre, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni, mielőtt megcsókolta volna.

Hermionéban felébredt valami új ezen az estén. Felébredt benne a nőiességének egy új oldala azzal, hogy hatalma volt Fred felett miközben a szájával kényeztette, felizgatta és teljesen átjárta a tudat, hogy a fiú miatta hullott szét. Na, és persze az is újdonság volt számára, hogy szabadjára tudta engedni a lelkét, amikor Fred kényeztette őt. Már nem szégyenlősködött és nem akarta leállítani a fiút. Igaz, még mindig voltak fenntartásai a szexet illetően, de valahogy Fred mégis elérte, hogy felszabadultabban tudjon viselkedni. Élvezte azt, hogy nem kellett rettegnie és azt, hogy egyre jobban megbízott a varázslóban.

Igaz, ezt betudta annak, hogy már évek óta ismerte a fiút... persze néhány napja kerültek csak közelebb egymáshoz, de ettől függetlenül könnyebben megbízott benne, mintha teljesen elölről kellett volna kezdenie valakivel egy kapcsolatot. A varázsló alapszemélyiségét már elég jól ismerte és, ha őszinte akart lenni, kedvelte. Tudta, hogy Fred egy igazi mókamester, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy esetek többségében ő volt a megálmodója a George-dzsal való kreatív ötleteiknek és poénjaiknak, éppen ezért nagyon okos volt, ha használta az eszét. Tudta, hogy Fred képes volt megtanulni bármit, amit csak akart. A jegyei egyszerűen csak azért voltak közepes szintűek, mert ritkán szánta rá magát a valódi tanulásra. És ekkor már azt is tudta, hogy Fred egy gyengéd és romantikus fiú volt, aki soha nem tudna neki ártani. Szóval, egyre jobban kedvelte őt, főleg most, hogy már ilyen szintre emelték a kapcsolatukat.

Ettől függetlenül Hermione még többet akart kapni Fredből, és azon kapta magát, hogy ezúttal nem csak a fiú fizikai valójára gondolt, hanem a lelkére. Meg akarta ismerni Fred Weasley legmélyebb és legtitkosabb oldalát, és legbelül megesküdött magának, hogy idővel rajta kívül maximum George fogja jobban ismerni a varázsló igazi arcát.

Hamarosan elaludtak. Ismét egymás ölelésében, meztelenül, mintha ez a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lett volna.


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](https://ibb.co/6YgC86g)   
  


–5–

Reggel elaludtak, pedig a szükség szobája ezúttal is jelezte nekik, hogy ideje lenne felkelniük. Mindketten fáradtak voltak, így nem csoda, hogy semmi nem zavarta meg az álmukat. Fred szorosan ölelte Hermionét, a lány pedig belesimult a fiú erős karjaiba.

Hermione végül fél nyolckor felriadt, és rémülten felült az ágyban.

– Fred! – sikkantott fel, de koránt sem olyan izgatóan, mint ahogy élvezés közben tette.

– Mi.. mi? – hebegte félálomban a fiú.

– Elaludtunk! – mordult fel frusztráltan Hermione, és közben magára varázsolta a ruháit, majd elvégzett egy tisztítóbűbájt, mielőtt egy pálcasuhintással rendezett kontyba varázsolta volna a haját.

Eközben Fred nagy nehezen felült, és megdörzsölte a szemeit.

– Nyugi, Mia. Mit számít öt perc késés? – csábítgatta Fred, majd egy hatalmasat ásított. Végül ő is hasonló reggeli rutint hajtott végre, mint Hermione.

– Sokat, ha SVK az első órád – mondta kétségbeesetten Hermione.

– Na jó, akkor menjünk, jó? – nyugtatta meg Fred, ahogy meghallotta, hogy a lánynak Umbridge-el lesz órája. Nem akarta, hogy Hermionét az ő linksége miatt bántsa az a béka, szóval ő is kiugrott az ágyból, és egy pillanatra magához ölelte a lányt, mielőtt elindultak volna a szükség szobájából.

– Neked milyen órád lesz? – érdeklődte Hermione, miközben bekanyarodtak az egyik folyosón, majd megfogta Fred kezét, aki boldogan kulcsolta rá az ujjait az övére.

– Asszem bájitaltan – nevetett fel Fred, mire Hermione megforgatta a szemeit – Most mi van, George-nál van az órarendem, mert az övére ráömlött egy bájital! Amúgy is, rajtad kívül senki nem tudja fejből!

– Pedig illene, már mindjárt vége a szeptembernek – emelte ki Hermione.

– Jó, de a legtöbb embert valójában nem érdekli, milyen órája van – mondta játékosan Fred.

– Ilyenkor látszik, hogy Ronnal testvérek vagytok – nevetett fel Hermione – De te legalább hajlandó vagy bemenni bájitaltanra. Ez haladás – hahotázott.

– Az egy fontos óra, Mia. Majd egyszer elmagyarázom, hogy miért – mondta a fiú, majd egy pillanatra megtorpant a folyosón.

– Ha amiatt a „rókázó rágcsa” nevű dolog miatt, amit első héten adtatok az első éveseknek, akkor nem biztos, hogy érdekel – nevetett fel Hermione.

– Azért az befigyelt, ahogy megfenyegettél minket, hogy levelet írsz anyánknak – kacagott vele Fred.

– Megtettem volna, ha Ginny nem beszél le róla – forgatta meg a szemeit, mire Fred váratlanul megcsókolta.

Valahogy a tény, hogy Hermione morcos volt, felizgatta. Édes látványt nyújtott, hiszen nem volt egy magas lány. Szóval úgy festett, mint egy aranyos, morcos kiscica.

Hermione viszonozta a csókot, és ekkor hirtelen megállt körülötte a világ. Elfelejtette serperc alatt, hogy késésében voltak, ahogy Umbridge-ot is és a többi keserűséget az életben. Csak Fred számított, és a tehetséges ajkai, ahogy szinkronban mozogtak az övével.

Egyikük sem tudta, hogy meddig becézgették egymás ajkait és nyelvét, de az idilli pillantott egy magas, erőltetett köhécselés törte végül meg. Fred és Hermione azonnal szétváltak, és falfehérré váltak, amint megpillantották maguk mögött Umbridge-ot.

– Nocsak, nocsak mit fújt ide a szél – selypítette – A griffendél jómadarát és a mugliszületésű kis hercegnőt – köpte – A tizedik rendelet alapján meg van szabva, hogy az iskola területén tilos az érzelemkifejezés, és a fiúknak fél méter távolságban kell lenniük a lányoktól! – mondta feszülten, és egyre jobban belevörösödött a dühbe.

– Már ne is haragudjon, Umbi... Umbridge professzor, de a rendelete egy szemétség! – vágott vissza Fred – Jogomban áll megcsókolni azt, akit szeretnék!

– Büntetés, Weasley! Magának itt nincsenek jogai! – harsogta Umbridge, mire mindketten behúztak a nyakukat – Magának is! – förmedt rá Hermionéra. – Maga azért kapja, Miss Granger, mert utánam tervezett bejönni az órámra, és mert ki nem állhatom a mugliszületésűeket! Most kövessen! Weasley maga pedig menjen órára! – kiabálta – A büntetésre együtt jönnek este hétkor!

Hermione és Fred váltott egy vágyakozó pillantást, mielőtt ellenkező irányba mentek volna.

***

Fred és Hermione legközelebb az ebédnél találkozták. A lány feszülten lehuppant Fred és Harry közé, és dühösen belerúgott az asztal egyik lábába.

– Mi a baj, Mia? – kérdezte halkan Fred, és miután meggyőzött róla, hogy Umbridge épp nem oda figyelt, gyorsan arcon csókolta a lányt.

– Umbitch! – sziszegte – Egész órán kérdezett, és belém kötött, és kicsinált! – mondta frusztráltan.

– Ez igaz, nagyon durva volt – jegyezte meg Harry, majd sóhajtott egyet, amikor Hermione nem figyelt rá. Tudta, hogy ki kellett engesztelniük a lányt, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hogyan csinálhatnák. Ezért végül úgy döntött, hogy beszélni fog Ginnyvel és Ronnal, amit lehetősége nyílt rá.

– Mia, nem hagyjuk, hogy kicsináljon, emlékszel? – mondta Fred, amilyen nyugodtan csak tudta, és gyengéden megfogta Hermione kezét az asztal alatt.

– Jó, de attól még felidegesít! És az is, hogy a vérmániás dumáival jött reggel! – morgott – Hogy merészeli ezt? És akkor még büntetésre is menjünk? Első óta nem voltam büntetésben!

– Veled leszek, ne félj – cirógatta meg a kezét Fred – Az aranyvérmánia pedig csak az olyan szűklátókörű embereket érdekeli, mint ő meg a többi mardekáros, ne foglalkozz vele. Csak fel akar idegesíteni – nyugtatta, majd odafordult Harryhez – Harry, tényleg olyan rémes volt a büntetés, mint ahogy mondtad? A saját véreddel íratott le veled sorokat?

Harry nem válaszolt, csak az asztal közepére tolta a heges kezét. Fred elborzadt, Hermione pedig összeszorította az ajkait. Tudta, hogy Harrynek mennyire fájt, amit Umbridge művelt vele az első héten.

– Remélem, nektek nagyobb szerencsétek lesz – mondta együttérezve Harry.

– Hát én is – sóhajtotta Fred, majd neki állt a csirkés szendvicsének.

Ezután mind órára mentek, és legközelebb a tanuló szobában találkoztak, de mivel Piton felügyelt, ezért nem beszéltek túl sokat. Fred és Hermione mindössze csak fogták egymás kezét tanulás közben.

***

Hermione és Fred a klubhelyiségben ültek, és feszülten várták a hét órát. Fred dobolt a lábával, Hermione pedig két percenként megérintette a térdét, hogy hagyja végre abba. Végül amikor ez nem vált be, az ölébe ült, hogy megakadályozza a fiú idegesítő kényszermozgását, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy vele együtt folytatta a dobolást. Ez viszont felettébb felizgatta Hermionét, ahogy a vibrálás átjárta az altestét.

– Mindjárt hét – mondta Fred, amikor meglátta Hermione vágytól izzó tekintetét – Utána kárpótollak – ígérte.

– Ahogy én is téged – búgta a fiú fülébe, majd a nyakába csókolt.

Hermione végül odabújt még jobban Fredhez, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét.

Pontban hat óra negyvenkor elindultak Umbridge-hoz. Csak az utolsó folyosón engedték el egymás kezét, és mielőtt bekopogtak volna a békához, biztatóan egymásra mosolyogtak.

– Nem lesz semmi baj, Mia – ígérte meg újra Fred, még mielőtt Umbridge ajtót nyitott volna.

A rózsaszín béka végigmérte a párost, majd betessékelte őket az irodájába, és leültette őket a diákoknak fenntartott padokhoz.

– Írni fognak – jelentette ki, majd letett mindkettőjük elé egy-egy pergament. Fred elé a különleges tollai egyikét helyezte, bár ez korántsem úgy nézett ki, mint ahogy Harry leírta őket. Hermione elé pedig egy üvegcse kék tintát és egy sastoll pennát helyezett.

A barna hajú lány felvont szemöldökkel nézett Fredre, mire a fiú elhúzta a száját. Egyikük sem értette, hogy miért kaptak különböző eszközöket.

– Miss Granger, maga hússzor fogja leírni a következő mondatot: _„Nem fogom megszegni az iskola házirendjét, és csókolózni felsőbb évesekkel.”_ – Hermione horkantani akart, de visszafogta magát. – Ezután kimegy a tanterembe és mocskos mugli módszerekkel, le fogja mosni az összes padot! – mondta önelégülten Umbridge, majd Fredhez fordult. – Mr. Weasley, maga százszor fogja leírni a következő mondatot: _„Jobb vagyok ennél.”_ Ezután elmehet majd.

Miután Umbridge kiosztotta a feladatokat, neki láttak az írásnak. Fred pennája különleges volt, mégsem érzett semmi olyat, mint amit Harry leírt neki, miután kijött Umbridge-tól.

Csendben dolgoztak, és mivel Hermionénak kevesebbet kellett írnia, így ő hamarabb átadta Umbridge-nak a papírját.

– Most menjen ki! – utasította rá sem nézve.

A pálcájával suhintott egyet, mire Hermione a jobb kezéhez kapta a balt, mivel el kezdett sajogni. Nem tudta, hogy mit csinált Umbridge, de biztos volt benne, hogy ez az ő műve volt. Odapillantott a boszorkányra, de az csak az ajtó felé biccentett, mire végül Hermione kelletlenül kiment.

Alig, hogy bezárult mögötte az ajtó, a kézfején betűk megjelentek, majd ahogy jobban megnézte rájött, hogy az a mondat szerepelt a kézfején, amit Frednek kellett leírnia, _„Jobb vagyok ennél.”_ Hermione azonnal megértette, hogy mit tett velük Umbridge. Fred önhibáján kívül megjelölte őt, hogy később, ha ránéz, mindig eszébe jusson Hermione vérstátusza... _„Jobb vagyok ennél.”_ Ahogy odabent Fred egyre többször írta le a mondatot, úgy kezdett el Hermione keze egyre jobban sajogni, majd megpillantotta az ecetes-vizes vödröt és a rongyot, és azt is megértette, hogy Umbridge miért kérte meg rá, hogy mossa le a padokat. Az ecetes-víz korántsem volt kellemes érzés egy friss, nyílt sebnek. Hermione fájdalmasan felhorkantott, és rájött, hogy ez a nő kegyetlenebb volt, mint gondolták.

Végül, mivel nem akarta, hogy a béka győzzön, minden erejét összeszedve belenyúlt a vödörbe, de alig, hogy kivette belőle a rongyot, összerezzent. A sebe borzalmasan égett. A csontjáig hatolt a fájdalom, főleg, hogy Fred továbbra is folytatta az írást, és így egyre mélyebb, s mélyebb lett a seb. Összeszorította a fogait, és kicsavarta a rongyot, majd erőtlenül elkezdte letörölni az első padot. A körkörös mozdulatok miatt a vére még jobban kicsordult a sebéből, és Hermionénak akaratán kívül folytak a könnyei, de nem adta magát ilyen könnyen. Folytatta a padok törölgetését, bár csak minden ötödik után mosta ki a rongyot. A padok nem voltak piszkosak, Umbridge csak kínozni akarta.

Ahogy harmadszorra nyúlt bele a vödörbe, eltört a mécses, és remegni kezdett a fájdalomtól. A sebe egyre mélyebbé vált, ahogy Fred egyre közeledett a századik mondathoz. Az ecet marta a húsát, és az sem tett jót az önbecsülésének, hogy a szavak egyre kivehetőbbé váltak Fred egyenes betűivel. Nem bírt koncentrálni, a fájdalom átjárta mindenét, és azt érezte, hogy fel fogja adni, de nem akarta. Nem akarta, hogy Umbridge győzzön, így elszámolt magában ötig, majd lehunyta a szemét és az első boldog emlékére gondolt, ami eszébe jutott.

Legnagyobb meglepődésére ezúttal nem a szülei látta a deani erdőben tett kirándulásuk során, hanem Fredet látta maga előtt. A fiú rámosolygott, majd a karjaiba vonta és megcsókolta. Hermione érezte, ahogy az emlék hatására elmosolyodik. A keze még mindig rettenetesen fájt, de már nem remegett, a pánik félelem úrrá lett rajta, szóval folytatta a padok törölgetését, de ezúttal végig Fredre gondolt, és az együtt töltött perceikre. Tudta, hogy ha a fiú megtudja, hogy mit tett, tudatán kívül, tajtékzani fog, de próbálta egyelőre kizárni ezt, és csak a kellemes pillanatokra koncentrálni. Úgy gondolta, hogy előbb legyenek túl ezen a borzalmas estén, és majd utána valahogy ezen a fájdalmon is túl lesznek.

Hamarosan a második padsort kezdte el, és közben végig Fredre gondolt. A fiú féloldalas mosolyára, amikor játékosan nézett rá, a puha csókjai, a finom simogatásaira és a gyengédsége. Hermione azon kapta magát, hogy mosolyog. Hiába fájt már az egész karja ezen a ponton; nem figyelt oda rá. Elvonatkoztatott, és a kis buborékjában a születésnapjára gondolt és az azóta eltöltött közös percekre.

Amikor kinyílt Umbridge irodájának az ajtaja, Hermione már az utolsó padot törölte át. Fred lesietett a lépcsőn, majd kelletlenül elköszönt Umbridge-tól. A nő idegesnek tűnt, amikor észrevette Hermionét. A lány halványan mosolygott, mivel még mindig Fredről álmodozott.

– Maga is mehet, Miss Granger – mondta dühösen a rózsaszín béka.

Hermione nem nézett rá, csak sietve kiment a teremből még Fred előtt. Hallotta, hogy a fiú követte, de nem tudta, hogyan nézhetne a szemébe. Tudta, hogy ha Fred megtudja, ami történt, magát fogja okolni, főleg, hogy még mielőtt beléptek volna Umbridge irodájába, megígérte, hogy _„nem lesz semmi baj...”._

– Mia! – szólt utána Fred aggodalmasan, amikor Hermione úgy tűnt, nem akart megállni. Végül, amikor Hermione a füle botját sem mozgatta, utána szaladt és megérintette a vállát. Hermione megállt és Fred csak akkor folytatta: – Mia, minden rendben? Nem is történt olyan, amit Harry mondott. Nem a vérünkkel íratott – mondta Fred, majd felemelte a makulátlan kezeit. Ezt látva Hermionéból akaratán kívül kibuggyant a sírás. A kezét továbbra is a talárja zsebében rejtegette. Nem akarta, hogy Fred meglássa, hogy mit tett vele Umbridge.

Fred felvont szemöldökkel nézett Hermionéra, majd sóhajtott egyet. Átkarolta a vállait, és félrevonta az egyik használaton kívüli tanterembe. Egy pálcasuhintással levédte a termet néhány bűbájjal, és csak utána nézett ismét Hermionéra.

– Mia, újra megkérdezem, minden rendben? – A hangja nem volt feszült, inkább aggodalmas.

– Semmi baj, Fred – suttogta fájdalmasan Hermione, még mindig könnyes szemekkel. A kezében a fájdalom ismét erőssé vált, hogy már nem gondolt a boldog emlékeire, de minden erejével tartotta magát, mert nem akarta, hogy Fred megint sírni lássa, nem akarta ezzel is terhelni a fiút.

– Hermione, látom, hogy valami nyomaszt – mondta Fred, majd lassan odalépett a lányhoz, mire az még szorosabban kapaszkodott a talárjába.

Fred nem volt ostoba. Túl gyors és túl okos volt, és még mielőtt Hermionénak esélye lett volna elhúzódnia, a fiú gyengéden megragadta mindkét karját, és maga felé húzta őket. Mivel erősebb volt a lánytól, így nem volt nehéz dolga. Hermione próbálta kitépni magát Fred szorításából, de a fiú határozottan tartotta, és ahogy a tekintete végigpásztázta a kezeit, Hermione azonnal tudta, hogy Fred meglátta a sebet. A fiú teste teljesen lemerevedett. Sápadttá vált az arca és úgy nézett ki, mint aki bármelyik pillanatban rosszul lehet.

– Hermione – suttogta hitetlenkedve, és közben tátott szájjal nézte a véres kézfejét.

– Fred – suttogta Hermione, és könyörögve pillantott Fredre, hogy hagyják annyiban a dolgot.

– Ez az én művem – mondta csalódottsággal keveredett dühvel a fiú – Ezt én írtam. Ezek az én szavaim, az én kézírásom...

Hermione határozottan megrázta a fejét.

– Nem! – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon – Nem! – kiabálta újra, miközben feszülten Fredre pillantott.

– De, Mia... ezt én tettem veled – mondta alig hallhatóan Fred. A tekintete tele volt fájdalommal és megbánással, miközben gyengéden megszorította Hermione másik kezét.

– Nem, Fred, nem te voltál! Umbridge tette! Te semmit nem tettél! Nem is tudtad! – mondta a könnyeivel küszködve Hermione.

– Miért nem szóltál? Miért hagytad, hogy folytassam és leírjam százszor? – kérdezte frusztráltan Fred.

– Mert nem hagyhattam, hogy ő nyerjen! – sziszegte Hermione sötéten. A tekintete izzott a dühtől.

– Hogy ő nyerjen? Mia, hiszen vérzel. Erős fájdalmaid vannak. Ez nem normális dolog, ez kínzás! – nyögött fel Fred – El kell valakinek mondanunk. Beszélnünk kell McGalagonnyal!

– Nem! – rázta meg a fejét Hermione – Nem akarok odamenni senkihez. Nem akarom, hogy Umbridge azt gondolja, hogy sikerült megfélemlítenie. Az a nő teljesen elmebeteg, mindenre kész válasza lenne, és elhihetné mindenkivel, hogy magamnak okoztam a sérülést, hogy bajba sodorjam őt.

– Ez akkor sem helyes! – harsogta Fred.

– Tudom! – kiabálta vissza Hermione, majd vett egy mély levegőt, megpróbálva megnyugtatni magát. Ismét Fred ajkaira gondolt a sajátján, és a fájdalma csökkent valamelyest, legalább annyira, hogy egyenletesen tudjon lélegezni. – Ne haragudj, Fred! – suttogta – Sajnálom, hogy nem mondtam semmit, de nem változtatott volna semmin, ha szólok, és nem akartam, hogy tudd, mit teszel. Azt akartam, hogy soha ne tudd meg.

– Kényszerített rá tudtom nélkül, hogy bántsalak téged! A szavaim, a kézírásom... – Fred feszülten végigszántotta az ujjaival a haját, majd kétségbeesetten lehúzta a kezeit az arcán. – _Jobb vagyok ennél!_ – mondta undorodva, és Hermione rájött, hogy Fred is értette, hogy Umbridge mit gondolt a szavak mögé.

– Fred, tudom, hogy neked ezek a szavak nem jelentenek semmit – suttogta Hermione – Tudom, hogy te nem vagy olyan, mint a többi aranyvérű.

– Kényszerített rá, hogy belevéssem őket a bőrödbe, Mia! – kezdte feldúltan Fred. – Azért tette, hogy később valahányszor rád nézek majd, eszembe jusson a vérstátuszod az enyém mellett. Engem viszont ez nem arra emlékeztet, amit ő várt, nem... arra soha nem fog! – mondta vehemens frusztrációval – Engem arra emlékezet, hogy mennyi ember van a világunkban, aki szerint én jobb vagyok nálad csak mert aranyvérűnek születtem. És ma este, egy órán keresztül, akaratomon kívül egy lettem közülük. Rákényszerített, hogy leírjam százszor ezt a mondatot, mintha a saját gondolatom lett volna! – Fred hangját egyre jobban befeketítette a düh. – Elképezni nem tudod, hogy mennyire megvetem most magam! – suttogta hitevesztetten.

Hermione hevesen megrázta a fejét, és érezte, hogy a könnyei ismét, akaratán kívül, utat törtek maguknak.

– Nem, Fred! Nem... – hüppögte halkan – pontosan ezt szerettem volna elkerülni.

– Nos, csak ennyim van, Mia – sóhajtott fel Fred – Ebből kell építkezni. Cserben hagytalak!

Hermione sóhajtott egyet, és még jobban el kezdett sírni. Látva azt, ahogy Fredet marcangolta az önvád, teljesen összetörte őt is.

– Annyira sajnálom, Fred – szipogta Hermione.

– Micsodát? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Fred.

– Emlékszel? Amikor eljöttünk, Umbridge fortyogott a dühtől, mert úgy festettem, mint aki jól érzi magát? – kérdezte Hermione. Nem tervezte, hogy ezt elmondja Frednek, de azt sem akarta, hogy a fiú tovább vádolja önmagát – Nem vagyok mazochista, nem szeretem a fájdalmat.

– Akkor miért mosolyogtál? – kíváncsiskodott a vörös varázsló.

– Nos... én... figyelj, elmondom, de meg kell ígérned, hogy nem fog a fejedbe szállni – hadarta Hermione.

– Miattam? Te miattam mosolyogtál? – kérdezte Fred egy önelégült mosoly kíséretében, és egy pillanatra el is felejtette Hermione véres kezét. – Már késő, szívem, már a fejembe szállt – kuncogott.

Hermione sóhajtott.

– Lejátszódott bennem az összes... szeretkezésünk – sóhajtotta, és kicsit elpirult – Főleg a legelső – mondta ábrándos hangon – és a legutóbbi.

– Hmm – mondta Fred, és megvakarta az állát. Fogva tartotta Hermione tekintetét, miközben feldolgozta a hallottakat.

Hermione nyekkent egyet, amikor Fred váratlanul a karaiba vette és szorosan magához ölelte. A fiú ajkai még azelőtt a lányén voltak, hogy az ellenkezni tudott volna... nem mintha ellenkezni akart volna.

Szenvedélyesen, tele érzelemmel csókolta a törékeny griffendélest. Hermione pedig jólesően felnyögött. A fajdalma egy időre elillant. Ha az, hogy erről álmodozott enyhítette a fájdalmát, maga a fizikai tapasztalása átmenetileg meg is szüntette a kínt.

Ahogy végül szétváltak és Fred a kezei közé vette a lányét, Hermione jólesően felnyögött. A fájdalma megszűnt, és ahogy odakapta a fejét, a kézfején a betűk fénylettek. Ezt látva a tüdejében rekedt a levegője. Ahogy felpillantott Fred arcába a fiú szélesen mosolygott, Hermione pedig döbbenten pillantott a szemeibe.

– El tudom tüntetni őket – suttogta Fred. – Az a penna nyilvánvaló, hogy fekete mágiával volt átitatva, de meg tudom szüntetni a fájdalmadat, és ha nem is teljesen, de el tudom tüntetni a sebet – mondta elszántan – Azt nem tudom garantálni, hogy nem marad heg, de azt talán el tudom érni, hogy soha többé, senki ne tudja kiolvasni ezeket a mocskos szavakat!

– Fred, ez csodálatos – suttogta percekkel később, könnyes szemekkel Hermione, amikor a kézfején nem maradt más, csak néhány apró, vágásnak tűnő heg. A lány szerint úgy nézett ki, mint a depressziós, mugli-tinédzserek csuklója,akik vagdosták magukat.

A tekintete továbbra is össze volt forrva a fiúéval.

– Nem, tényleg ez semmiség – mondta megkönnyebbülten Fred – George-dzsal meg kellett tanulnunk néhány rendes, és elég nehéz gyógyító bűbájt, máskülönben állandóan a gyengélkedőn lennénk. Madam Pomfrey pedig idegösszeroppanást kapna tőlünk – nevetett fel.

Hermione is kuncogott, majd újra megcsókolta a fiút. Gyengéd és finom csók volt, amit egyikük sem mélyített el. 

– Annyira sajnálom, Mia – suttogta fájdalmasan Fred, és neki nyomta a homlokát a lányénak.

– Nem vádollak – mondta halkan Hermione, és megcirógatta a fiú tarkóját. – És hálás vagyok. Azért, hogy meggyógyítottál, azért, hogy nem hagytál cserben, azért, hogy meghallgattál és azért, hogy elviseled az önértékelési gondjaimat. Csodálatos vagy, Fred.

Fred nem válaszolt, csak ismét magához szorította a boszorkányt, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Ezúttal érzékien becézgették egymás nyelvét, és nem érezték szükségét, hogy egyhamar szétváljanak.


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](https://ibb.co/dDc75np)

–6–

Végül a levegőhiány legyőzte őket, és szorosan egymáshoz nyomták a homlokukat, miközben zihálva próbálták visszanyerni a lélegzetüket. A fiú mindkét kezével ölelte Hermione derekát, a lány kezei pedig Fred széles vállain pihentek. Jó darabig így álltak, nem siettek sehová. Tartották a szemkontaktust és halványan mosolyogtak egymásra. Nem volt szükség szavakra, mivel a tekintetük mindent elárult, talán többet is, mint amit tudatosan szerettek volna átadni egymásnak, de nem tehettek róla. Képtelenek voltak elrejteni azt, amit éreztek. Hermione teljesen megnyugodott és végre biztonságban érezte magát, Fred pedig megkönnyebbült és boldog volt, hogy a lány nem haragudott rá.

A fiú kis idő múlva elkezdte csókolgatni Hermione állát, majd a nyakát, de ahogy odaért a pulzusához, megállt és neki nyomta az orrát a lány finom bőrének. Mélyen belélegezte Hermione egyszerű, virágos illatát, és jólesően felsóhajtott. A lány természetes illata is megőrjítette, de ahogy az esszenciája keveredett a könnyed, mugli parfümjével, egy olyan elegy született, ami Fred szemében maga volt Hermione.

– Tudod, mi tenne most jót neked? – duruzsolta a bőrébe, mire Hermionét kirázta a hideg. Fred persze ezt megérezte, és felnevetett – Nem, Mia, most nem a szexre gondoltam – kuncogott – Elsősorban – tette hozzá, mire Hermione is nevetni kezdett.

– Na, és akkor mire gondoltál, ha nem arra? – kérdezte, mire Fred felnézett rá. Hermione elgondolkodva az alsó ajkába harapott, és ezúttal Freden volt a sor, hogy kirázza a hideg. A látvány teljesen feltüzelte.

– Akartam már mondani, hogy ezt ne csináld, Mia! – jegyezte meg vágytól rekedtes hangon a varázsló.

– Mit? – vakarta meg éretlenül a fejét Hermione.

– Ne rágd a szád szélét, mert teljesen megőrjítesz vele – mondta sóvárogva Fred, mire Hermione felnevetett. – Mi olyan vicces? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a vörös hajú varázsló.

– Mindig rágom a számszélét, amikor gondolkodom – vont vállat Hermione.

Fred sóhajtott egyet.

– Akkor bajban leszünk – mondta, és erőltetve felnevetett – Gyakran.

– Mit szerettél volna mondani? – kanyarodott vissza Hermione a fiú eredeti gondolatához, mivel Fred láthatóan máshol járt.

– Nem emlékszem – sóhajtotta Fred gondolkodás nélkül.

A gondolatai tényleg egészen máshol voltak. Hermionét nézte és teljesen magával ragadta a szépsége. Fred nem bírt betelni a lány kecses alakjával, a finom vonásaival, a kifogástalan bőrével, a puha fürtjeivel, amikbe olyan jó érzés volt belemarkolni, a pajkos mosolyával, a játékosan csillogó íriszeivel, amikben örökre el tudott volna veszni, és persze a formás feneke és a kerek mellei sem voltak elhanyagolhatóak.

– Valamit mondtál, hogy jót tenne? – tűnődött el Hermione és felvonta a szemöldökét, mire Fred felocsúdva összecsapta a kezeit.

– Fürdő – mondta, mintha egyértelmű lett volna.

– Umbitch megtiltotta a prefektusi fürdő használatát még az első héten – emlékeztette rá Hermione, mire Fred láthatóan frusztrálttá vált, hogy a lány nem értette meg.

– Szükség szobája – szólalt meg ismét, mire Hermione önelégülten elmosolyodott.

– Kijátsszuk a rendszert, Mr. Weasley? – vonta fel játékosan a szemöldökét Hermione, mire Fred látványosan ledermedt, de persze hamar belement a játékba, ahogy Hermione folytatta – Emlékeztetném rá, hogy prefektus vagyok – vigyorodott el és közben bezárta a kettejük közötti távolságot. Fred vállaira helyezte a kezeit, és mélyen belenézett a fiú szemébe, miközben szánt szándékkal az ajkába harapott. – Semmibe nem kerül – játékosan megforgatta az ujjai között Fred griffendéles nyakkendőjét, mire a fiú hallhatóan nyelt egyet – levonnom néhány pontot – mondta buján, és közben a szemkontaktust továbbra sem törte meg.

Fred homlokán láthatóan megjelent néhány csepp izzadság. Mindent várt Hermionétól a történtek után, csak ezt nem. Hermione ellenben legbelül feszengett. Nem értette, hogy mi ütött belé, de ettől függetlenül élvezte Fred reakcióját, ezért folytatta. Lassan végigsimított a varázsló kidolgozott mellkasán. A kezei alatt, még ruhán keresztül is, jól kivehetőek voltak a fiú feszes izmai, amik szerény véleménye szerint olyan kemények voltak, akár a márvány. Hermione önelégülten elmosolyodott, és életében először áldotta valamiért a kviddicset.

– Mia – sóhajtott fel Fred, ahogy Hermione hirtelen igazi vadmacska módjára kihúzta a nadrágjából az ingét, és benyúlt alá. A lány ujjai gyengéden fedezték fel az izmait, Fredet pedig ez egyszerre tette frusztrálttá és izgatottá. – Mi ütött beléd? – zihálta, ahogy Hermione ajkai váratlanul rátapadtak a nyakára és lassú, nedves csókokkal borította az érzékeny bőrét.

– Egész este erre vágytam – suttogta Hermione két csók között, majd egy határozott mozdulattal, belülről kifelé, szétszaggatta Fred ingét. A gombok szanaszét repültek a teremben, Fred tekintete pedig kikerekedett. Teljesen ledöbbentette a lány, de hazudott volna, ha azt állítja, hogy nem izgatta fel a vehemenciája. Hermione eközben nem tétlenkedett, mindkét kezét végigcsúsztatta a fiú meztelen mellkasán, majd ahogy a vállaihoz ért, elkezdte lesimogatni róla a ruháit. Szerencsére Fred segített neki, még ha csak reflexszerűen is, így hamarosan a fiú talárja és a szakadt inge a földön volt.

Hermione örült neki, hogy Fred a klubhelyiségben felejtette a mellényét és a pulóverét, ugyanis kételkedett benne, hogy lett volna türelme leráncigálni róla még több felesleges textilt. Tudta, hogy ez a viselkedés nem vallott rá, de egyszerűen nem bírt uralkodni magán. Neki is új volt ez az oldala, néhány nappal korábban eszébe nem jutott volna ilyesmit tenni, de az még azelőtt volt, hogy ilyen közel engedte volna magához Fredet.

Fred beszédre nyitotta a száját, de nem bírt megszólalni, mivel Hermione elkezdte csókolgatni a mellkasát, és közben az ujjai fürgén táncoltak a hasizmain. Így végül csak egy elgyengült „O” hagyta el a száját, miközben akaratlanul neki hátrált az egyik padnak. Belemarkolt a lány bozontos hajába, és felmordult amikor Hermione megszívta az egyik, majd a másik mellbimbóját. A lánynak láthatóan tetszett Fred reakciója, mivel még jó párszor megismételte a folyamatot, végül folytatta a felfedező útját és egyre lejjebb haladt a csókjaival. Közben lassan letérdelt, mivel állva már nem tudta kényelmesen kényeztetni partnerét. Nem érdekelte, hogy a kő hideg volt, hiszen a vérét tüzelte a vágy és a kéj.

Amikor a hasához ért, Fred már remegett, és Hermione elégedetten elmosolyodott. Folytatta a becézgetést az ajkaival, de közben az egyik kezével nadrágon keresztül rámarkolt a fiú dudorodó ékességére, ami ekkor már teljes harci pompában állt hála az izgatásnak.

– Mia – zihálta – Ez egy koszos terem! Nem hinném... hogy itt kellene... oh te jó ég! – nyögte erőltetetten, ahogy Hermione határozottabban markolta meg a csomagját.

– Nem érdekel – duruzsolta Hermione a bőrébe – Akarlak, Fred – ismerte be, majd a kezével lassan, idegtépően masszírozni kezdte a fiút a nadrágján keresztül. A csókjai egyre lejjebb haladtak, míg el nem érte a nadrág derekát. Ekkor lassan felnézett Fred arcába, és amit látott csodálattal töltötte el. Fred arca kipirosodott, kapkodva vette a levegőt, izzadt és a tekintete izzott a vágytól. Tartotta a szemkontaktust, miközben lassan elkezdte kigombolni a fiú nadrágját, majd ráérősen lehúzta róla karöltve a bordó alsónadrágjával.

– Merlin, Hermione – zihálta Fred, ahogy Hermione finoman rámarkolt a fedetlen férfiasságára. A fiú keze továbbra is a lány hajában pihent, és passogva próbálta nyitva tartani a szemét, hogy tartani tudja Hermionéval a szemkontaktust, akinek úgy tűnt, esze ágában sincs félrenézni.

Fred tudta, hogy ez az ő műve volt. Ő ébresztette fel Hermione Granger vadabbik oldalát, és ez elégedettséggel töltötte el, de nem sokáig tudott ezen filozofálni, mivel néhány pillanat múlva megérezte a férfiasságán Hermione forró leheletét.

– Te jó Godrik, Mia! – nyögött fel mélyen, torokból, amikor Hermione az ajkai közé vette. Lassan csinálta és Fred érezte, hogy ezúttal kicsit többet kényeztetett a szájával, mint legutóbb. Ez megmosolyogtatta volna, de az arca csak egy erőtlen grimaszra volt hajlandó. Hermione perzselő ajkai és nedves nyelve teljesen elbódította. A lány érzékien szívogatta, miközben a kezeivel ritmusosan masszírozta a hosszát.

Hermione minden erejével azon volt, hogy minél nagyobb örömöt okozzon a varázslónak. Nem tudta, hogy mi ütött belé, csak abban volt biztos, hogy kényeztetni akarta Fredet, hiszen megérdemelte. Hermione hálás volt neki. Nem csak azért, amit fizikailag tett az este folyamán, hanem amiatt is, amit az elméjében tett a szenvedése során. Fred gyengédsége nélkül feladta volna, és hagyta volna, hogy Umbridge nyerjen.

Hamarosan Fred nyögései és zihálása szaggatottá váltak. A lány munkálkodása és jóleső hümmögése szinte már túl sok volt a fiatal varázslónak. Határozottabban markolt bele Hermione göndör fürtjeibe, a másik kezével pedig a pad faanyagát szorította, ahogy a lány a felhők fölé repítette. Nem bírta kinyitni a szemét, olyan szinten átjárta a gyönyör.

Hermione ellenben akaratán kívül elmosolyodott, ahogy megérezte a nyelvén a fiú gyönyörét. Amikor először kényeztette így, meglepte az íze és a textúrája az anyagának, de legnagyobb meglepődésére nagyon is tetszett neki az egész. Felizgatta és vágyakozóvá tette a folyamat, és ez ezúttal sem történt másként. Lenyelte a kéjnedvet, majd finoman, még utoljára megpuszilta a fiú érzékeny makkját, mielőtt felállt volna a hideg padlóról. A térdei sajogtak kicsit a dermesztő kövön való térdelés utóhatásaként, de a legkevésbé sem érdekelte.

Még mindig érezte a szájában Fred eszenciáját, és jólesően kirázta a hideg. Eszébe jutott az a mugli mondás, amit szinte minden filmben hallott, amit valaha látott. „ _Működik a kémia.”_ Világéletében butaságnak és felettébb közhelyesnek tartotta ezt, de már másképp látta. Összeillettek. Mindketten szinte megőrültek a másik ízétől és illatától, és Hermione tudta, biztosra merte venni, hogy ezt jelentette az a bizonyos kémia.

Végül elégedetten végignézett a fiún, aki lassan kinyitotta a szemét, ahogy felocsúdott a váratlan és intenzív orgazmus után.

– Teljesen elrontottalak – mondta levegősen, majd egy őszinte, boldog mosollyal jutalmazta a lányt. Még mindig a padnak támaszkodott, és próbálta visszanyerni a lélegzetét.

Hermione viszonozta a mosolyt, majd szégyenlősen lesütötte a szemét.

– Pont, hogy kihoztad belőlem a jót – ismerte be – Te vagy az első, aki előtt nem félek megtenni azt, amit akarok. Mindig alkalmazkodtam a környezetemhez, de amikor veled vagyok, egyre inkább azt érzem, hogy nem kell megjátszanom magam. Azt érzem, hogy megtehetem azt, amit csak szeretnék – mondta felszabadultan.

Fredet teljesen lenyűgözte a lány. Pár napja még remegő hangon, suttogva és elvörösödve mert beszélni a belső vágyairól. Sőt, amint vulgárisabbá váltak a dolgok, Hermione bepánikolt. Persze tudta, hogy a csúnya szavakat továbbra sem tudta volna még kihúzni a lányból, de büszke volt rá, hogy legalább már megbízott benne és nem feszengett annyira a szexualitás témájától. Persze még volt hová fejlődnie, de Fred véleménye szerint Hermione nagyon jó úton járt. Ráadásul a korábbi cselekedetei bizonyították, hogy ha felizgult, nem gondolta túl a dolgokat, csak ösztönből csinálta, amire vágyott.

– Már mondtam, Mia – mosolygott rá ismét, majd megfogta a kezét, ahogy Hermione közelebb lépett hozzá – Előttem nem kell szégyellned magad. Soha nem foglak kinevetni valamiért, amit szeretnél –ígérte, és mélyen belenézett a boszorkány szemébe, aki ragyogott a nőiességtől és a mágiája szinte izzott körülötte a vágy hatására.

– Tudom, erre már rájöttem – mondta bájosan mosolyogva Hermione, és gyengéden megcirógatta a varázsló arcát.

– Tudom, hogy nehéz kimutatnod az érzéseidet és a vágyaidat, szóval köszönöm, hogy megbízol bennem – mondta Fred, majd finoman odahúzta magához a lányt, és lassan megcsókolta.

– Rájöttem – suttogta Hermione – Hogy amikor... akarlak – ismerte be – Könnyebben teszek meg dolgokat.

– Jól áll neked a vágy. Bátrabbá tesz – vigyorodott el Fred és megpuszilta Hermione homlokát, majd átölelte a boszorkányt, miközben elrugaszkodott a padtól. – Na, de menjünk át a szükség szobájába – simogatta meg a lány hátát – Mert tényleg rád férne az a forró fürdő, főleg most, hogy ilyen sokáig térdepeltél Roxfort hideg kövein.

Hermione elpirult, de azért bólintott.

– Majd odaát viszonzom ezt a csodát – búgta Fred a fülébe, mire Hermionét kirázta a hideg.

– Nem azért csináltam – suttogta, mire Fred megpuszilta az arcát.

– Tudom, de akkor is – ígérte vágyakozva, és megcsókolta a boszorkányt. Néhány percig becézgették egymás nyelvét, de a levegő hiány hatására hamarosan szétváltak.

Hermione végül egy pálcasuhintással Fredre varázsolta a ruháit, az inge ismét tökéletes állapotban volt, majd megragadta a kezét és szélesen rámosolyogott.

– Na, akkor mutassa az utat, Mr. Weasley – mondta játékosan, mire Fred rákulcsolta az ujjait a lányéra.

– Ahogy óhajtja, Miss Granger – vigyorodott el Fred, majd elindult vele a szükség szobájába.

***

Ahogy beléptek a szükség szobájába, ismét a szokásos, romantikus kis kuckójuk fogadta őket, de ezúttal baloldalon, a könyvespolc mellett megjelent egy mahagóni ajtó is. Ilyet eddig még nem csinált a szoba, de Fred sejtette, hogy azért tűnt fel az ajtó, mert nem gondoltak mindketten a fürdőre... ő arra fókuszált belépés előtt, de sejtette, hogy Hermione gondolatai elkalandoztak, és valahogy a puha franciaágyra és a meghitt szobájukra gondolt akaratán kívül. Persze nem tudta okolni a lányt, hiszen neki is nehezen ment a koncentrálás.

– Ez lehet a fürdő? – tűnődött el Hermione, majd gyengéden végigsimított a faragott faajtón.

– Gondolom, igen – bólintott Fred, majd a lány mögé sétált, és a nyakába csókolt – Valaki nem koncentrált eléggé – duruzsolta a fülébe, és játékosan megcsikizte az oldalát.

– Nehéz koncentrálni, ha a szükség szobáját tudat alatt már ezzel a szobával kapcsolom össze – mondta Hermione és megugrott, ahogy Fred megcsiklandozta.

A fiú önelégülten elmosolyodott, majd elengedte a lányt. Hermione megfordult, hogy a fiú szemébe tudjon nézni; nem értette, hogy miért engedte el. Hiányzott neki Fred érintése.

– Miért engedtél el? – kérdezte. A hangjában Fred enyhe csalódottságot vélt fel fedezni, és ez megnevettette. Tetszett neki, hogy Hermione ennyire szeretett a karjaiban lenni.

– A fürdéshez szerinted nem kellene levetkőznünk? – vigyorodott el Fred, mire Hermione megforgatta a szemeit, és lassan megindult a varázsló felé.

– De – mondta egyetértően – De szerintem ehhez nem kell elengedned – emelte ki, majd azonnal, ismét átölelte a fiút.

Simogatni kezdte a hátát, és lassan elkezdte ismét kihúzni a nadrágjából az ingét.

– Hm – nyögött fel Fred, ahogy Hermione lassan végighúzta a körmeit a hátán, az inge alatt. – Ez jó ötlet – mondta elégedetten, és ő is simogatni kezdte a lányt, ahol érte. Az ajkai rátapadtak Hermione nyakára és csókolgatni kezdte, miközben az ujjai alattomosan elkezdték kigombolni a blúzát. Végül, amint az utolsó gombbal is végzett, kilazította a lány nyakkendőjét, majd elkezdte lesimogatni a vékony anyagot a vállain.

– Ez lassú – zihálta Hermione. Az ajkai szintén utat törtek a fiú nyakához, az ujjai pedig ügyetlenül babráltak Fred nyakkendőjével.

– Biztos végiggondoltuk mi ezt? – nevetett fel Fred, és rámarkolt a lány melleire. Hermione megfeszítette kicsit a hátát, hogy a varázsló még jobban hozzáférjen a mellkasához.

– Nem – nyögött fel, ahogy a fiú morzsolgatni kezdte melltartón keresztül a mellbimbóit.

– Varázsoljak? – kérdezte játékosan, mire Hermione az ajkába harapott. Bármilyen izgató volt a gondolata annak, hogy manuálisan levetkőztessék egymást, tudta, hogy képtelenek voltak rá. Túlságosan türelmetlenek és vágyakozóak voltak hozzá.

– Kérlek, Fred – mondta végül Hermione, és mélyen belenézett a fiú tengerkék íriszeibe – Türelmetlen vagyok – tette hozzá kuncogva.

– Amit csak a hölgy óhajt – vigyorodott el önelégülten Fred, majd előhúzta a pálcáját a farzsebéből és egy suhintással megszabadította magukat a felesleges ruhadaraboktól. Ezúttal a fehérneműt is levarázsolta, hiszen mindent láttak, és egyikük sem szégyenlősködött már.

Hermione elégedetten végignézett a meztelen testükön, majd váratlanul Fred karjaiba vetette magát. A fiú átölelte és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta a boszorkányt.

– Olyan selymes a bőröd – duruzsolta Fred a nyakába miután szétváltak. – Olyan puha.– Belemarkolt a lány fenekébe, hogy még közelebb húzza magához, mire Hermione még szorosabban ölelte Fred vállait. Végül a fiú keze megpihent a lány csípőjét, és a fejét a lányéra hajtotta.

Belélegezte a kellemes illatát és lehunyta a szemét. Percekig így álltak, egyikük sem érezte sürgősnek, hogy bemenjenek a fürdőbe. Tudták, hogy körülbelül este fél kilenc lehetett, szóval a többiek még bőven vacsoráztak. Ők is kicsit éhesek voltak, de úgy gondolták, hogy majd később esznek valamit, miután visszamentek a klubhelyiségbe. Ha választaniuk kellett a vacsora és egymás társasága között, egyértelműen, mindketten az együtt töltött időre szavaztak. Persze azzal is tisztában voltak, hogy ez a később sokára fog elérkezni, mivel tudták, hogy Harry rendkívüli DS gyűlést tervezett takarodó után két órával, ezzel is lázadva Umbridge új rendelete ellen, de nem számított. Voltak fontosabb dolgok is az evésnél, főleg úgy, hogy még volt több, mint két teljes órájuk a DS gyűlésig. Szóval nem volt okuk a sietségre. Mindketten szerették volna kihozni a maximumot az idejükből, de ettől még nem kellett kapkodni; ráértek.

– Ezt a pillanatot bármeddig tudnám élvezni – suttogta Hermione, mire Fred elhajolt kicsit, majd megcsókolta a lányt. Hermione finoman, lágyan viszonozta a csókot, Fred pedig még közelebb húzza magához a meztelen boszorkányt, ha tudja.

– Én is – válaszolta végül a vörös hajú varázsló – De az idők végzetéig idefagynál, Mia – nevetett fel – És szerintem én is – rázta ki a hideg.

– Igazad van – mosolyodott el Hermione – Viszont, ha a forró fürdőben folytatjuk az ölelkezést, akkor talán nem fagyunk meg – kuncogta, majd végigsimított Fred mellkasán, mielőtt kézen fogta és elindult az ajtóhoz.

Ahogy beléptek a másik helyiségbe, egy hasonló fürdőhelyiség fogta őket, mint a prefektusi az ötödiken. Igaz, a részletek egészen mások voltak, mivel a szoba ezúttal Fred ízlésére formált mindent. A medence fehér márvány volt és kicsit kisebb, mint a prefektusi fürdőben lévő, a falak halványkékek voltak, a mennyezet pedig hasonlóan meg volt bűvölve, mint a nagyteremben.

– Ez meseszép – rekedt Hermione tüdejében a levegője.

Fred elégedetten elmosolyodott.

– Szerintem is szép. Pontosan így képzeltem el – jegyezte meg Fred – Viszont ideje fürdeni, Mia – nevetett fel, mire a szoba kérés nélkül elkezdte feltölteni a kádat illatos, rózsaszín buborékos, forró vízzel.

Hermione játékosan elmosolyodott, majd a legkevésbé sem szégyenlősen elsétált a varázsló mellett. Fred nyelt egyet, ahogy végignézett a formás boszorkányon, és áldotta a szerencséjét, hogy a lány vele akart lenni. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy melyik tettével érdemelte ki Hermionét, de hálás volt érte, hogy megtette. Hermione végül leült a medence szélére, majd bájosan Fredre mosolygott a válla felett, mielőtt lassan beleereszkedett vízbe. Ahogy a meleg víz végigsimította az áthűlt testét fájdalmasan, mégis jólesően felnyögött.

– Gyere, Fred – csalogatta nyugodt hangon Hermione – Mesés a víz – emelte ki, majd ahogy megérezte maga mögött Fred jelenlétét, felnézett rá.

Ahogy meglátta a fiú meztelenségét, kellemesen kirázta a hideg. Alulnézetből, mindenre tökéletesen rálátott, és véleménye szerint Fred remekül nézett ki. A teste kidolgozott volt és erős, és Hermionét azokra a márványszobrokra emlékeztette, amiket még Olaszországban látott az egyik családi nyaralásuk során. Ahogy a tekintete a férfiasságára tévedt, akaratán kívül megnyalta az ajkait és érezte, hogy ismét, talán még jobban felizgult, mint korábban.

Fred észrevette, hogy a lány méregeti, de nem haragudott érte, inkább megmosolyogtatta. Tudta, hogy nem nézett ki rosszul. A kviddics, az iskolán belüli rengeteg lépcsőzés és a futás, amit olyankor szokott csinálni, amikor haragudott a világra, vagy nem bírt elsőre kivitelezni egy ötletet, megtették a hatásukat. Persze ettől függetlenül nem bírta megállni, hogy ne cukkolja a boszorkányt.

– Tudom, hogy csodálatos és izmos vagyok, Mia – kezdte vigyorogva – De attól még a szemem itt van – mutatott az arcára, mire Hermione elvörösödött, és nyakig elmerült a vízben.

Fred ezt látva hahotázni kezdett.

– Nem vicces – morogta Hermione, mire Fred még jobban nevetett.

– De vicces – cukkolta tovább.

– Most miért vagy ilyen? – kérdezte lány enyhe sértettséggel a hangjában.

Fred sóhajtott egyet és azonnal befejezte a nevetést. Egy határozott mozdulattal Hermione mellett termett a kádban. Kicsit kifröcskölte a vizet, de nem érdekelte, csak a lányra bírt koncentrálni. Gyengéden Hermione álla alányúlt és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

– Sajnálom – suttogta őszintén – Amikor valamit nehezen akarok elhinni, elviccelem. Ez egy reflex – magyarázta.

– Mit olyan nehéz elhinni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét értetlenkedve Hermione.

– Hogy tetszem neked – mondta Fred halkan – Mármint félre ne érts, tudom, hogy egészen jól nézek ki, és hogy sok lánynak tetszem, de alig bírom felfogni, hogy annak a lánynak is tetszem, aki nekem tetszik – hadarta, mire Hermionén volt a sor, hogy kuncogjon. Édesnek találta a fiú hebegését és nem bírta megállni.

– Pedig elhiheted – mondta végül mosolyogva, majd odahajolt és finoman megcsókolta a fiút. Átkulcsolta a karjait a nyaka körül, és közelebb kúszott hozzá.

Fred nem tétlenkedett, a karjai azonnal a lány derekánál teremtek, és egy határozott mozdulattal az ölébe húzta a boszorkányt. Hermionét átjárta a bizsergés, ahogy végre ismét közel érezhette magához a fiú erős és forró testét, ami ezúttal a víznek hála nedvesen simult hozzá.

Percekig becézgették egymás nyelvét, és közben simogatták és cirógatták a másikat.

Fred teljesen elmerült a boszorkányban. Melegség járta át a testét és a lelkét egyaránt, ahogy csókolta. Ekkor tudatosult benne valami, ami egyszerre bizsergette végig jólesően a gerincét és rémítette halálra. Tudta, hogy egyszer meg fogja találni azt a lányt, akit neki szánt a sors. Ebben biztos volt, hiszen az édesanyjuk kiskoruk óta ringatta őket az igaz szerelem létezésének misztikumában. Molly meséi és a fiatalkori emlékei, amiket megosztott a gyermekeivel, elérték Fredben, hogy ő is egy olyan csodálatos társat akarjon találni magának, mint amilyenek láthatóan a szülei voltak egymásnak. Nem gondolta, hogy ilyen fiatalon, tizennyolc évesen megtalálja majd a számára tökéletes boszorkányt, de ebben a percben, a szükség szobájában, az illatos fürdővízben rájött, hogy a tökéletes boszorkány, nagy eséllyel, már a karjaiban volt. Hermione Granger minden szinten magával ragadta, és Fred biztos volt benne, hogy most már nem tudná elengedni őt.

A fiút végül Hermione frusztrált nyögése rántotta vissza a gondolataiból. A lány iszonyatosan fel volt izgulva, és könyörögve pillantott Fredre, hogy enyhítsen a lábai között izzó lávaként szétterjedő, kéjes fájdalmon. Az arca kipirult és pihegve nyomta neki a homlokát Fredének.

– Kérlek – suttogta, és az ajkába harapott, mire Fredet kirázta a hideg. Ezzel még mindig megőrjítette a lány.

– Bármit, amit szeretnél – mondta vágyakozva Fred, és egy puha csókot lehelt a lány szájára. A keze lassan lesiklott Hermione hasán, és finoman megcirógatta az ajkait. Az ujjai a víz ellenére is sikamlóssá váltak, és Fred önelégülten elmosolyodott, ahogy a lány aranybarna szemeibe nézett – Idenézz – emelte fel a kezét a víz alól, majd finoman széthúzta az ujjait, amin csillogott a lány vágya – Milyen nedves vagy. Még a víz sem bírta elmosni – mondta vigyorogva.

Hermione elvörösödött és lesütötte a szemét, majd kirázta a hideg, ahogy Fred jólesően, lehunyt szemmel lenyalta az ujjairól a nedvességét. Még mindig alig akarta elhinni, hogy a fiúnak őszintén ízlett az íze.

– Nem húzom már tovább az idegeidet. Megérdemeled a kényeztetést, főleg a korábbiak fényében – mondta vágyakozva Fred, majd ismét átkarolta a boszorkány derekát, de ezúttal megemelte. Hermione egy meghökkent hangot hallatott, majd kikerekedett szemekkel figyelte a varázslót, miután az a kád szélére ültette.

Fred ellenben nem tétlenkedett. Amint a kádon kívül tudta Hermionét, megfordult a vízben, majd a lábai közé úszott. Gyengéden végigsimított a combjain, majd finoman szétfeszítette őket, mielőtt nyitott szájas csókokkal kezdte beborítani őket.

– Oh, Fred – nyögött fel Hermione, ahogy fiú egyre közeledett a lüktető nőiességéhez. Először nem értette, hogy miért vette ki Fred a kádból, de ekkor már leesett neki, és akármennyire utálta beismerni magának, pontosan erre vágyott.

Gyengéden becézgette a puha bőr a lány combjain, és néhol még picit meg is szívta, hogy halvány nyoma maradjon. Nem értette mi ütött belé, hogy miért akarta megjelölni sajátjaként a lányt, de belső késztetés volt, és nem bírt parancsolni magának. Hermionét ellenben nem zavarta ez, talán fel sem fogta teljesen, hogy mi történt. Az elméje ködös volt, és csak Fred ajkai, nyelve és forró tenyere létezett a számára. Jólesően hümmögött és ösztönösen cirógatta a fiú tarkóját. 

Fred felnézett Hermione arcába. A lány kipirult, a tekintete izzott a vágytól, a haja pedig göndörebb volt, mint valaha, hála a párás levegőnek, de Fred mégis csoda szépnek találta. A fiú végül játékosan elmosolyodott és két ujjal gyengéden megsimogatta a lány nedves ajkait. Hermione az érintés hatására felnyögött, és vágyakozva pillantott Fred kék szemébe.

– Szeretnéd, hogy kinyaljalak, igaz? – kérdezte buján Fred, és puha csókokkal borította Hermione ágyékát és vénuszdombját. – Nem kell semmit kimondanod, ne félj – cirógatta meg a zárt ajkait. – Most még nem. – A szája egyre közelített a nőiességéhez. – Csak annyit szeretnék – megpuszilta az ajkait – Hogy megkérj rá, hogy csináljam – duruzsolta a húsába, majd lassan széthúzta az ajkait, mire Hermione felnyögött.

– Kérlek, Fred – zihálta kéjesen Hermione, és megsimogatta Fred arcát – Csináld! – kérte vágyakozva. – Nagyon szeretném! – Hermione végül felnyögött, ahogy Fred végre az ajkai közé csókolt.

A fiút teljesen feltüzelte a lány vágya. Az elhaló sóhajai, a kéjes nyögései, a csalogatóan csillogó nőiessége és a kipirult arca, mind fokozták a szenvedélyét. Minden megszűnt létezni számára ebben a percben, csak Hermionét látta, és csak arra bírt koncentrálni, hogy boldoggá tegye a boszorkányt.

– Hm – hümmögte, ahogy mélyebben belenyalt a lányba, és megérezte a nyelvén az ízét – Olyan finom – duruzsolta – És büszke vagyok rád – lassan végignyalta a vájatát – Hogy kimondtad, amit szeretnél.

Hermione hiába szeretett volna válaszolni, nem bírt. A gondolatai és a hangszálai nem akartak együtt működni. Az elméjét nem érdekelte más, csak Fred, szóval érthető, hogy nem tudott normálisan kommunikálni. Végül feladta, és a testbeszédére hagyatkozott. Hangosan felnyögött és tovább cirógatta a varázsló tarkóját, miközben a fiú vágyakozva neki látott a kényeztetésének.

Finom, lassú köröket írt le a lány csiklója körül a nyelve hegyével, Hermione háta pedig megfeszült, ahogy többre és többre vágyott a kéjes kínzás hatására. Hamarosan Fred is megérezte ezt, és nagyobb köröket kezdett leírni a csiklója körül, de még mindig fájdalmasan lassan csinálta.

– Freeed – nyögött fel frusztráltan Hermione, mire Fred kuncogni kezdett. Ezzel kellemes bizsergést küldött át a boszorkányon.

Végül megszánta a lányt, hiszen már elég ideig feszítette benne a húrt, ideje volt megadni, amire vágyott. Érzékien kezdte nyalni és szívogatni a csiklóját, ami ekkor már duzzadt rügyként emelkedett ki az ajkai közül, követelve Fred figyelmét.

Ahogy a fiú végre rácuppant a kis idegcsomóra, Hermione teste megfeszült, és reflexszerűen Fred hátára tette a lábait. Ezzel még közelebb húzta magához a vörös hajú varázslót, és egyúttal kényelmesebb pózba is került. Fredet felettébb felizgatta ez a mozdulat, és vágyakozva felmordult, miközben még jobban beletemette az arcát a lány nedves kelyhébe. Úgy szopogatta a gombocskáját, mintha egy cukorka lett volna, Hermione zihálása pedig egyre szaggatottabbá vált, ahogy felépült benne a gyönyörhöz vezető út.

Hermione nem gondolta, hogy még ennél is intenzívebb lehet a mámora, de tévedt, mivel Fred rátett még egy lapáttal. A fiú ujjai finoman utat törtek a sikamlós barlangjába, és közben folyattatta a tehetséges nyelvmunkát. Hermione egyre jobban tekergett és nyögdécselt. Teljesen megőrjítette a vágy, és nem akart mást, csak beteljesedni.

Fred lassan mozgatta az ujjait Hermionéban, és ahogy a lány teste megfeszült, csak akkor gyorsított fokozatosan. Hermione végül velősen felnyögött és vehemensen belemarkolt a varázsló hajába. Fred tudta, hogy a boszorkány közel járt, így mindent beleadott, hogy a lány orgazmusa intenzív legyen. Szívta és szopogatta a csiklóját, az ujjait pedig egy hevesebb, de ritmusos tempóban mozgatta benne.

Hermione végül pár perccel később felsikoltott és remegve kapaszkodott minden végtagjával Fredbe. A fiú eddig minden alkalommal a mugli mennyországba repítette, ha nem magasabbra, de Hermione úgy érezte, hogy talán ez volt ez idáig a legintenzívebb kielégülés, ami valaha átjárta a testét.

Fred még jó ideig puszilgatta és simogatta a lány nőiességét és a környékét. Még nem akarta elengedni, élvezte a forró, nedves és pulzáló vulva közelségét, ráadásul tudta, hogy Hermione nem bírt megmozdulni, szóval úgy volt vele, hogy összeköti a kellemes a hasznossal.

– Fred – suttogta végül percekkel később, boldogan Hermione.

– Igen, Mia? – kérdezte mosolyogva a fiú, és közben cirógatta a combjait.

– Ez nagyon jólesett – mondta halkan Hermione – Köszönöm, hogy ilyen figyelmes vagy – tette hozzá őszintén, mire Fred nem válaszolt, csak egy utolsó csókot nyomott a nőiességére, mielőtt visszahúzta volna a vízbe a törékeny griffendélest.

Az ölébe vette, és legnagyobb meglepődésére, Hermione magától átvetette a lábait a combjain, majd vágyakozva a szemébe nézett. Hermionénak fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan fognak szeretkezni a kádban, de abban biztos volt, hogy fognak.

– Már mondtam, hogy nem kell megköszönnöd – duruzsolta a fülébe Fred, és játékosan belenyalt, mielőtt elkezdte volna csókolgatni a nyakát.

Hermione érezte maga alatt a fiú keménységét, és nem vágyott másra, csak hogy magában tudhassa, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan lehetne kivitelezni ezt a vízben, így eltűnődve az ajkába harapott.

– Nem tudom, hogyan kellene – jegyezte meg pillanatokkal később.

– Mit? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel, kuncogva Fred.

– Tudod mit – suttogta Hermione, és elpirult.

– Szeretkezni a vízben? – kacsintott rá Fred, mire Hermione bólintott.

– Nekem vannak rá ötleteim – mondta buján Fred, majd lassan kettejük közé nyúlt, és a lány bejáratához illesztette a férfiasságát. Hermione láthatóan megdöbbent, mire Fred bátorítóan megcsókolta – Élvezni fogod, bízz bennem – mondta mosolyogva, majd szépen lassan a lányba hatolt.

Hermione felsóhajtott, ahogy elmerült benne Fred hossza, és belekapaszkodott a vállaiba. Eddig ő is eljutott fejben, hogy esetleg beleülhetne a fiú merevségébe, de ezen kívül teljes homály volt számára a többi.

– Na, és most? – vonta fel a szemöldökét kíváncsian. Fredet megmosolyogtatta a lány ártatlansága, de próbálta visszafogni magát, mert nem akarta cukkolni őt. Meg akarta tanítani az újdonságra, nem pedig megrémíteni tőle.

– Hunyd le a szemedet, Mia – búgta a fülébe, és közben átölelte a derekát – Bízz bennem, élvezni fogod.

Hermione félszegen ugyan, de szót fogadott, viszont amint megérezte, hogy a fiú alulról megmozdult benne, a szemei felpattantak, és a tekintete összeforrt Fred tengerként örvénylő, kék íriszeivel.

Fred szélesen elmosolyodott, és a kezei lassan lecsúsztak Hermione csípőjére mielőtt megcsókolta volna. Hermione átfonta a karjait Fred nyaka körül, és elmélyítette a csókot. Élvezte, hogy magában érezhette a fiút, de tudta, hogy egyikük sem fogja sokáig bírni, hogy mozdulatlanok maradjanak. Valójában magának sem merte beismerni, de amikor korábban Fred megmozdult benne, nagyon tetszett neki. Teljesen kitöltötte, ráadásul ebben a pózban még olyan részeit is elérte, amiket máskülönben nem.

– Fred – zihálta Hermione, amikor már túl soknak bizonyult számára a mozdulatlanság. A fiú szemébe nézett és érezte, hogy ő sem bírja már tovább.

– Csak hagyatkozz... az ösztöneidre – búgta Fred, majd hirtelen ismét megmozdult benne, de ezúttal nem hagyta abba. Ritmusosan mozgott alulról a lányban, Hermione pedig felnyögött, és reflexből megemelte kicsit a fenekét, hogy a fiúnak könnyebb dolga legyen.

– Ez jó – nyögte Hermione, mikor Fred a csípőjénél fogva elkezdte mozgatni maga körül. Gyengéden irányította, miközben ő maga is folytatta a mély lökéseket.

Hermione egy darabig még a fiú irányítására hagyatkozott, de hamarosan ráérzett ennek a póznak a lényegére, és a teste felvette a tökéletes ritmust. Fred önelégülten elmosolyodott, és érzékien megcsókolta a boszorkányt, miközben szinkronban mozogtak együtt.

Nem sokára mindkettőjüket átjárta a kéj, és tudták, hogy közel voltak. A homlokukat egymásnak nyomták és mélyen egymás szemébe néztek, miközben folytatták az ütemes lökéseket.

– Fred – zihálta Hermione, mikor a fiú ösztönösen elkezdte cirógatni a csiklóját. Fred érezte, hogy Hermionénak nem kellett sok, ráadásul tudta, hogy ő is közel járt, és nem akarta a lány előtt átélni a gyönyört.

Hermionénak nem kellett sok, néhány ügyesen célzott dörzsölés után megfeszült a teste Fred ölében, és a fiú nevét sikoltotta, ahogy a felhők fölé repült. Az elméje teljesen elfehéredett, és a teste kontrollálatlanul remegett.

Frednek mindössze ennyi kellett, ahogy megérezte a lány pulzáló falait maga körül, egy morgás kíséretében átadta magát a vágynak, és Hermione neve hagyta el az ajkait, ahogy beléengedte az élvezetét.

Percekig így maradtak, amíg visszanyerték a lélegzetüket, végül a fiú megcsókolta Hermionét, mielőtt kihúzta magát a lány szűk barlangjából. Hermione kimászott Fred öléből, de csak annyira időre, hogy megforduljon, és a fiú lábai közé üljön. Fred átfonta a karjait a boszorkány mellei alatt, Hermione pedig a varázsló vállára hajtotta a fejét. Fred homlokon csókolta, és még közelebb húzza magához a törékeny lányt, ha tudja.

– Tudtam, hogy tetszeni fog – duruzsolta a fülébe, majd megcsókolta a puha bőrét a nyakán.

– Nagyon – ismerte be halkan sóhajtva Hermione – És ez ráébresztett, hogy nagyon tapasztalatlan vagyok – suttogta, és elpirult.

– De hamar ráéreztél – biztatta Fred, és gondolkodás nélkül cirógatni kezdte a lány hasát. – Majd még kipróbálunk új dolgokat, ha lesz hozzá kedvünk – ígérte, majd újra megcsókolta Hermione nyakát, mire a lány boldogan elmosolyodott.

– Köszönöm, hogy ilyen türelmes vagy velem – suttogta őszintén – Először nagyon féltem ettől az egésztől – ismerte be – De hála neked, már nem félek annyira, mint korábban.

– Nem nézted ki belőlem? – cukkolta Fred, mire Hermione felnevetett.

– Nem ezt mondtam – emelte ki – Csak – sóhajtott – néha túl türelmetlennek tűntök George-al, és meglepett, hogy velem mégsem vagy az.

– Van amiben türelmetlen vagyok – ismerte el Fred – De ez nem tartozik közéjük – biztosította róla a boszorkányt.

– Ennek örülök – mondta elégedetten Hermione, majd addig forgolódott, míg meg nem tudta csókolni a fiút. Fred felnevetett, de persze viszonozta a csókot.

Percekig ölelték egymást, és élvezték a másik meleg testének közelségét. Az idilli csendet végül Hermione törte meg. Fred szemébe nézett, mire a fiú érdeklődve felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Mit szeretnél, Mia? – kíváncsiskodott a varázsló.

– Eszembe jutott, hogy te tavaly véletlenül nem Angelinát hívtad el a bálra? – tűnődött – Mármint tudom, hogy őt hívtad el, és nem értem, hogy akkor most miért mégis George barátnője? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

Fred ezt hallva felnevetett. Ez egy vicces történet volt, és örült neki, hogy megoszthatta Hermionéval.

– Tudod, Georgie már harmadikos korunk óta bele van zúgva Angie-be – kezdte, mire Hermione meglepetten nézett rá – Bizony, csak nem merte elmondani neki, mert félt, hogy Angie nem érez úgy, mint ő. Én viszont pár héttel a bál előtt megtudtam Alicia-tól, hogy Angelina bevallotta neki, hogy már néhány hónapja nagyon tetszik neki George, szóval Alicia-nak az a remek ötlete támadt, hogy hozzuk őket össze a bálon. Szóval amikor elhívtam Angie-t, akkor valójában mindkettőjüket hívtam el. George sok lánnyal feküdt le, de ha már érzelmek is kerülnek a képletbe, ő lesz a legfélszegebb varázsló, akit valaha láttál – nevetett. – A lényeg, hogy Angie beleegyezett, miután Alicia bokán rúgta, és persze Alicia is belement, hiszen ez volt a terv. Mi ketten már tudtuk, hogy majd kettesben fogjuk hagyni Angie-t és George-ot.

– Szóval gyakorlatilag beáldoztad a saját bálodat, hogy az ikertestvérednek legyen egy barátnője? – mosolyodott el Hermione. Ezt nagyon édesnek találta.

– Hát, mivel a lány, aki már akkor is nagyon tetszett, egy bunkó bolgárral ment a bálba – mondta Fred, de alig, hogy kimondta, azonnal elhalkult. Nem akarta felhozni Krumot, de kicsúszott. Viszont amikor Hermione nem megremegett meg a karjaiban, akkor megkönnyebbülten folytatta. – Ezért nem igazán volt más választásom. Úgy gondoltam, hogy legalább George-nak legyen jó, ha már nekem nem az – vont vállat. – Plusz Alicia jó barátom, szóval elvoltunk. Táncoltunk, ittunk puncsot, beszélgettünk. Nem volt rossz este.

– Tudod, Fred – mosolyodott el Hermione – Te nagyon jó testvér vagy. George és a többiek is nagyon szerencsések veled.

– Tudom – mondta elégedetten Fred – Bár ők ezt nem mindig veszik észre – nevetett fel.

– Azt pedig én is nagyon sajnálom, hogy akkor még túl vak voltam ahhoz, hogy lássam a fáktól az erdőt. Naiv voltam – suttogta, és ahogy eszébe jutott Krum, rossz értelemben kirázta a hideg. – Pedig már akkor is vonzónak találtak, de elvakított... – Az ajkába harapott, mire Fred sóhajtott egyet.

– Elvakított, hogy híres, és hogy sok lánynak tetszik, és hogy rád nézett. Nem láttál mögé a szándékainak – mondta halkan Fred.

– Hát nem – rázta meg a fejét Hermione, majd közelebb bújt Fredhez, hogy ne tudjanak feltörni a rossz emlékei.

– Az a lényeg, hogy most már itt vagy velem – suttogta a fiú, és magához szorította a boszorkányt.

Hamarosan hidegebbnek érezték a vizet, ezért elkezdtek letisztálkodni. Fred gyengéden megmosta Hermione hátát, és közben csókolgatta a nyakát, majd finoman megmosta a haját is és megmasszírozta a fejbőrét. Hermione jólesően sóhajtozott, ahogy átjárta a finom bizsergés.

Ezután Hermione is megmosta Fred hátát, majd egy darabig csókolóztak, mielőtt kimásztak volna a kádból.

Visszasétáltak a meghitt kis szobájukba, és magukra varázsolták a ruháikat, majd egy pálcasuhintással megszárították egymás haját. Hermione végül egy kócos kontyba varázsolta a haját a feje búbjára, mielőtt megnézte, hogy mennyi volt az idő. Döbbenten tapasztalták, hogy fél tizenegy volt; Harry és a többiek fél órán belül megérkeztek a szükség szobájába, hogy megtartsák a DS edzést.

– Gyorsan megy az idő, ha jól szórakozol – vigyorgott Fred.

– Az biztos – mondta elégedetten Hermione – Nagyon jó volt – tette hozzá boldogan, majd megkérte a szobát, hogy változzon át a DS teremmé. Nem akarta, hogy a többiek az ő kívánság szobájukba sétáljanak be. Ettől függetlenül az egyik sarokba ezúttal kért egy kényelmes kanapét, hogy Freddel le tudjanak ülni, amíg a többiek megérkeztek.


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](https://ibb.co/HhzTcGK)

-7-

Fred és Hermione kényelembe helyezték magukat a kanapén, és összenéztek. Fred az ölébe húzta Hermione lábait, a lány pedig akaratán kívül hátradőlt, majd felnevetett, amikor meglátta Fred önelégült ábrázatát.

– Na, és miről beszélgessünk az elkövetkező egy órában? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel Hermione.

Egyre jobban kedvelte Fredet, de tisztában volt vele, hogy továbbra sem tudtak többet egymásról... vagyis de, csak más téren. Igaz élvezte a testiséget. Meglepte, hogy mennyire, de ettől függetlenül nem akarta, hogy a kapcsolatuk a szexre épüljön, vagy az tartsa egyben. Már korábban is megesküdött magának, hogy megismeri Fred titkosabbik oldalát, és még mindig erre vágyott.

Fred megvakarta az állát, majd ismét elmosolyodott.

– Mesélj valamit magadról, amit senki nem tud, vagy csak kevesen – vetette fel, mire Hermione boldogan elmosolyodott. Melegség járta át, hogy Fred is hasonlóan gondolta; és meg akarta ismerni őt. Egy pillanatra eltűnődött, hogy mit mondhatna el, amiről Harry és Ron sem tudtak, majd végül elégedetten bólintott egyet.

– Van egy húgom – kezdte lassan Hermione, mire Fred döbbenten felvonta a szemöldökét. 

– Komolyan? – kérdezte döbbenten, Hermione pedig bólintott.

– A neve Hayley – mondta, majd vett egy mély levegőt – Gondolom most azt nem érted, hogy ő miért nincs itt? – kérdezte, Fred pedig csendben bólintott. Hermione sóhajtott egyet mielőtt folytatta. – Hayley muglinak született. Ez gyakori a mugli születésűeknél, hogy a testvéreinknek nincsen mágiája. Régen nagyon jóban voltunk, hiszen csak egy év van köztünk, ezért a korkülönbség soha nem generált vitákat. Nagyon szerettük egymást, de aztán a tizenegyedik születésnapomon megjelent McGalagony professzor, és közölte velünk, hogy boszorkány vagyok, Hayley pedig – sóhajtott egyet – Hayley először nagyon örült, mert azt hitte, hogy talán ő is olyan, mint én. Izgatottá vált, hogy majd együtt járhatunk iskolába. Viszont, mielőtt McGalagony elment, Hayley megkérdezte tőle, hogy : „Akkor én is boszorkány vagyok, mint Hermione?” – Hermione szeme könnyezni kezdett, Fred pedig összeszorított ajkakkal, némán hallgatta. – McGalagony láthatóan elszomorodott. Hayley ott állt nagy szemekkel és reménykedve nézett rá, ő pedig tudta, hogy össze kellett törnie egy tíz éves kislány szívét. Ismered McGalagonyt; soha nem hazudik – Fred bólintott, és megcirógatta Hermione kezét. – Hayley mosolya szószerint leolvadt az arcáról amikor McGalagony elmondta neki, hogy sajnos ő nem boszorkány. Elszaladt és napokig sírt. Aztán amikor elkezdtem Roxfortot, teljesen eltávolodtunk egymástól. Keveset jártam haza és a szüneteknek is csak a felét töltöttem otthon, mert a másik felében veletek voltam az Odúban; szóval, mint mondtam eltávolodtunk, és azóta sem beszélünk szinte semmit. Legutoljára tavaly karácsonykor láttam, de akkor is csak két szót szólt hozzám – suttogta Hermione.

Fred végighallgatta, és csak utána reagált. Sajnálta, hogy Hermionénak nem volt jó viszonya a testvérével. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy ne beszéljen a testvéreivel, még Percyvel sem, pedig őt kedvelte a hat testvére közül legkevésbé.

– Biztos nehéz volt neki, de neked is. Megértem, hogy talán irigy rád, de ez még nem jogosítja fel arra, hogy ne beszéljen a testvérével – mondta Fred, Hermione pedig bólintott.

– Tudom, de sajnos ez már valószínűleg nem lesz olyan, mint régen volt – suttogta, majd vett egy mély levegőt – Hayleyről Ron és Harry sem tudnak. Egyszerűen nem tudtam, hogyan mondhatnám el nekik. Ez egy érzékeny téma – suttogta.

– Elhiszem – mondta Fred, és megszorította gyengéden Hermione kezét.

– Hayley egyébként nagyon más, mint amilyen én vagyok – folytatta Hermione – Kezdetnek nem szeret tanulni. Életében talán egy könyvet olvasott el, az is valami tetoválásokról szóló könyv volt – magyarázta – Vannak tetoválásai, piercingjei, rengeteg fülbevalója, szinte csak fekete ruhákat hord és még a haját is befestette feketére. A szüleink teljesen ki vannak tőle borulva – magyarázta.

– Vadóc lehet – vonta fel a szemöldökét Fred, majd megvakarta a fejét – Mi az a piercing?

– Ékszer a test különböző részein – magyarázta Hermione – Hayleynek van kettő a szemöldökén, meg egy az orrán és azt hiszem, hogy a köldökében is van egy – sorolta fel, és kirázta a hideg.

– Érdekes – tűnődött Fred – Nem fájtak?

– De, gondolom igen. Meg a tetoválás sem lehetett kellemes. A mugli világban éles tűkkel csinálják őket, nem úgy zajlik, mint itt, hogy mágiával megjelenik az áhított minta – világított rá Hermione, mire Freden volt a sor, hogy kirázza a hideg. Sosem tetszettek neki a tetoválások, valahogy mindig a halálfalók jutottak róla eszébe.

– Szóval nem hasonlíttatok – jelentette ki végül Fred.

– Hát nem igazán – rázta meg a fejét Hermione – Én mindig próbáltam minta gyerek lenni, sosem lázadtam úgy, mint ő. Mármint ő tizenkét éves volt, amikor először befestette a haját feketére és kiszúrta magának a fülét három helyen. Anya majdnem szívrohamot kapott, amikor meglátta – mesélte kuncogva – Hayley azt akarta, hogy figyeljenek rá is a szüleink, ne csak rám. Valahogy azt érezte, hogy már csak én számítok. Boszorkány vagyok, ráadásul kitűnővel végeztem el az első évemet. A szüleim büszkék voltak rám a maguk módján, Hayley pedig elhanyagoltnak érezte magát.

– Ezt valahogy meg lehet érteni. Gondolom, nem árt senkinek azzal, hogy kifejezi a személyiségét – vont vállat Fred.

– Hát nem, de a szüleink kiborulnak tőle napi szinten – jegyezte meg kuncogva Hermione – Mármint tavaly tudod, mit csinált?

– Fogalmam sincs – nevetett fel Fred – De az elmondottak alapján valami vad dolgot.

– Szerzett magának egy motort – kezdte Hermione, mire Fred összeráncolt homlokkal nézett rá – Ja, tényleg te nem tudod, mi az. A motor egy mugli jármű, hasonlóan működik, mint az autó, csak két kereke van és nyitott – mosolyodott el, Fred pedig bólintott. Az autó fogalmát már ismerte, hiszen az apja repülő kocsiját három éve bőségesen felfedezte George-dzsal és Ronnal. – Szóval egy elég veszélyes járgány. Anyu majdnem leborult a székéről, amikor meglátta Hayleyt a motoron feszíteni, bőrszerkóban – nevetett fel Hermione.

– Te nagyon szereted őt, annak ellenére, hogy nem vagytok jóban – jegyezte meg Fred, mire Hermione bólintott.

– Minden évben azt kívánom újévkor, hogy a következő évben Hayley kibéküljön velem – suttogta, majd sóhajtott egyet – De most rajtad a sor, mesélj el valamit, amit nem tud senki más – tette hozzá mosolyogva – Vidíts fel.

– Hát George mindent tud rólam – vont vállat Fred néhány perc gondolkodás után.

– Rosszul fogalmaztam – javította ki magát mosolyogva Hermione – Olyasmire gondoltam, amit rajtatok kívül nem tud más.

Fred ismét elgondolkodott egy rövid időre, majd összecsapta a tenyerét.

– Szeretek főzni – mondta halkan, és lesütötte a szemét. Nem szerette terjeszteni, mert nem találta férfiasnak. Egyedül George és az édesanyjuk tudta róla. Persze a többiek is látták segíteni Mollynak, de ők abban a hitben voltak, hogy Fredet csak megkérte rá az anyjuk, és a fiú a legkevésbé sem élvezte a főzést.

– Oh, hát akkor legalább nem fogunk éhen halni – kuncogott Hermione – Én nagyon rosszul főzök, egyszer felgyulladt a konyha a szüleimnél, amikor anyukám magamra hagyott öt percre a tésztával –mesélte fejcsóválva, de közben azért nevetett, főleg akkor, amikor Fred is rákezdett.– Na, és mennyire vagy jó szakács? – kérdezte amint abba tudta hagyni a nevetést.

Fred vállat vont.

– Elég sok mindent tudok főzni, anyától eltanultam egy s mást, de azért még van hová fejlődnöm. Egyszerűbb ételeket szoktam főleg készíteni – magyarázta – Legalábbis egyelőre.

– Ez akkor is több, mint amire én képes vagyok – mondta mosolyogva Hermione. – Anyukám szerint sosem megyek férjhez, mert nem tudok főzni – nevetett fel.

Fred megcsiklandozta a boszorkány lábait, amik még mindig az ölében pihentek.

– Szerintem nem ezen múlik – biztosította Hermionét – Aki ez alapján keres magának feleséget, az nagy eséllyel nem olyat talál, akivel más téren passzolnak. Mármint inkább ne tudjon főzni a jövendőbeli feleségem és legyenek közös témáink, minthogy tudjon főzni, de egy unalmas és buta személyiség legyen.

Hermione ezen elmosolyodott és a tekintete összeért Fredével.

– Hát, amikor Ron megtudta, hogy nem tudok főzni, azt mondta, hogy anyukámnak igaza van – mondta végül elkomolyodva Hermione.

– Roncimonci éppen ezért nem talált még magának barátnőt, mert ilyeneket mond a lányoknak – forgatta meg a szemeit Fred, mire Hermione felnevetett.

– Talán majd felnő – vont vállat Hermione.

– Erősen kétlem – vihogott Fred.

– Azért reménykedni szabad – kuncogott Hermione.

– Megint te jössz – biccentett a lány felé.

– Elmondok pár dolgot, de ezeket a fiúk és Ginny is tudják. Vagyis említettem már nekik, nem tudom persze, hogy mennyit jegyeztek meg belőle – hadarta.

– Jól van, mindenre kíváncsi vagyok – mondta mosolyogva Fred, majd gondolkodás nélkül lehúzta Hermione lábáról a cipőit, és elkezdte masszírozni a lány lábait, mire az jólesően felsóhajtott.

– A kedvenc színem a mályva, azért szeretem, mert tavaszi, mégis őszi szín. A kedvenc ételem a görög saláta, bár az almás pitét is nagyon szeretem. A kedvenc helyem a világon Roxfort, de ha országot kellene mondani, akkor Olaszország.

– Te voltál Olaszországban? – vágott közbe Fred mosolyogva, mire Hermione bólintott.

– Tavaly nyáron – mesélte izgatottan – Voltunk Romában és Firenzében. Csodálatos volt.

– Azt elhiszem, én csak Egyiptomban voltam a családdal – emlékeztette rá Fred.

– Tudom, Ron mindenkinek megmutatta azt a fotót – vigyorgott Hermione.

– Még annak a fura, belga varázslónak is – vihogott Fred.

– Emlékszem, hónapokig csak arról tudott beszélni – mondta Hermione – De érdekelnének a te élményeid is, szóval, ha van kedved, majd egyszer elmesélheted.

– Rendben, majd egyszer mesélek róla bővebben – ígérte a varázsló – De most inkább folytasd.

– Jól van, hol is tartottam? – vakarta meg a fejét Hermione. – Áh – mosolyodott el – Több nyelven is beszélek, az egyik titkos hobbim a nyelvtanulás, mármint nem olyan titkos, tudják a többiek, de sosem beszélgettünk róla – vont vállat.

– Oh, ez érdekes – ráncolta a homlokát Fred – Na, és milyen nyelven tudsz?

– Latinul, franciául és spanyolul, habár az utóbbit nem rég kezdtem csak tanulni – mondta büszkén.

– Latint megértem, hiszen a varázsigék is latinul vannak, a franciát is megértem, mert tavaly hallottam beszélni a Beauxbatons-os lányokat és tényleg szép nyelv, de mihez kell neked a spanyol? – tűnődött el Fred.

Hermione felnevetett.

– Tetszik a hangzása – vont vállat – Igazából csak ezért kezdtem el tanulni, nincs különösebben más oka – mosolyodott el. – Na, de megint te jössz, Fred. Lepj meg tényekkel – tette hozzá, majd kacsintott egyet.

– Tudod, hogy terelők vagyunk kviddicsben – kezdte Fred, mire Hermione mosolyogva bólintott – Na, és azt tudtad, hogy George jobb nálam benne?

– Tényleg? – lepődött meg Hermione.

– Aha, persze erre nem vagyok büszke, de ha alapul vesszük, hogy minden másban én vagyok a tehetségesebbik iker, akkor nem is olyan gáz, hogy ebben jobb nálam George – nevetett Fred.

– Azt kihagytad, hogy te vagy az egocentrikusabbik iker is – vigyorodott el játékosan Hermione, Fred pedig ennek hatására megcsikizte a talpát.

– Valld be, hogy tetszik az egoizmusom – cukkolta a vörös hajú varázsló, mire Hermione kiöltötte a nyelvét – Ne öltögesd a nyelvedet, mert a végén még leharapja valaki – vonta fel a szemöldökét Fred, majd amikor Hermione nevetni kezdett, egy pillanat alatt közelebb hajolt hozzá és megcsókolta.

Hermione viszonozta a csókot, de ezúttal nem mélyítették el.

– Most én jövök – mondta izgatottan Hermione, és mélyen belenézett Fred szemébe – Azt tudod, hogy imádok olvasni, ez nem újdonság, ezt mindenki tudja rólam, szóval erről most nem zengek ódákat – kuncogott – Viszont azt tudtad, hogy vegetáriánus vagyok?

– Vega mi? – ráncolta össze a homlokát Fred.

– Vege-tári-ánus – tagolta, majd amikor Fred láthatóan továbbra sem értette, Hermione sóhajtott egyet – Nem eszem húst – magyarázta.

– Basszus ez eddig nekem fel sem tűnt – mondta meglepetten Fred.

– Pedig anyukád többször mondta, amikor nálatok ettem, hogy nem leszek erős, ha nem eszek húst – nevetett fel Hermione.

– Miért nem eszel húst? Allergiás vagy rá? Vagy sajnálod az állatokat? – tűnődött Fred.

– Sajnálom az állatokat – ismerte be Hermione – Nem szeretem a gondolatát, hogy valami meghalt azért, hogy én jól lakjak – vont vállat.

– Mondjuk azt hallottam, hogy a házimanó tartást sem támogatod, szóval, ha belegondolunk, logikus, hogy a malacokat és a csirkéket sem szeretnéd megenni – tűnődött el Fred.

– Te hallottál a MAJOM-ról? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Hermione, mire Fred felnevetett.

– Annyi pamfletet osztottál ki tavaly a Griffendél-toronyban, hogy hozzánk is keveredett néhány George-dzsal – nevetett Fred.

– Kár, hogy senki nem vett komolyan – vont vállat Hermione.

– Tudod, ezt a mugli születésűeknek nem magyarázza el senki, pedig nagyon fontos lenne – sóhajtott Fred, Hermione pedig érdeklődve figyelte – A házimanók mágiája egészen más, mint a miénk. Ők szimbiotikus lények, a varázslók nélkül nem tudnak létezni, persze van köztük is kivétel, mint Dobby, akit Harry felszabadított és most boldogan él szabadon, de alapvetően nem ez jellemző a manókra – magyarázta.

Hermionét megmosolyogtatta, hogy Fred ismerte azt a kifejezést, hogy szimbiotikus.

– Szóval azért nem akarták, hogy felszabadítsam őket, mert akkor nem lett volna életcéljuk? – tűnődött el Hermione.

– Igen, ha felszabadítod őket, akkor is idővel visszatérek volna dolgozni, mert ez élteti őket – mondta Fred, Hermione pedig felsóhajtott.

– Most olyan butának érzem magam – suttogta – Nem kellett volna felszabadítást ajánlanom nekik, inkább csak védelmet az olyan agresszív varázslókkal szemben, mint Lucius Malfoy. Na, viszont most adtál egy új dolgot, amin gondolkodhatok. Hogyan védhetném meg a házimanókat anélkül, hogy felszabadítanám őket – mondta elgondolkodva. Fred ezt látva elmosolyodott.

– Imádom, hogy ilyen okos vagy – bókolt Hermionénak, mire a lány szélesen viszonozta a mosolyt.

– Szóval, szerinted ez jobb ötlet? – kérdezte izgatottan Hermione, és Fred érezte, ahogy a mágiája felragyogott körülötte.

– Sokkal – biztosította a varázsló, majd folytatta a mesélést. – Tudtad, hogy a kedvenc tantárgyam a bájitaltan? – kérdezte, Hermione pedig bólintott.

– Igen, már említetted.

– A legkevésbé viszont a számmisztikát szeretem. Sosem értettem a képleteket – nevetett a varázsló.

– Abban segíthetek, ha gondolod. Nekem elég jól megy – mosolyodott el Hermione. – Nekem az átváltoztatástan a kedvenc tantárgyam, és a mágiatörténetet szeretem legkevésbé. Ne érts félre, maga a mágiatörténet nagyon is érdekel, szívesen olvasok róla könyveket, de Binns professzor órái nagyon unalmasak – mondta Hermione. Fred ezt hallva egyetértően bólintott.

– Binnstől én is gyakran szeretnék kifutni a világból – nevetett fel, mire Hermione is így tett, bár ő sokkal hamarabb abbahagyta, mint a fiú.

– Nem szép dolog kibeszélnünk őt, nem tehet róla, hogy unalmas – rázta meg a fejét rosszallóan – Viszont én sem tehetek róla, hogy unalmasnak találom szegényt.

– Ne aggódj, szerintem senki nem élvezi az óráit – legyintett Fred. – Egyébként a kedvenc színem a lila, de nem az a világos lila, hanem az a mély, bordóba hajló lila – magyarázta Fred, mire Hermione elmosolyodott.

– Az tényleg szép szín – mondta Hermione, majd rápillantott a falon lévő órára, amit a szoba biztosított számukra – Viszont ezt később kell folytatnunk, mert mindjárt jönnek – jegyezte meg.

– Akkor ideje feltápászkodunk innen – nevetett fel Fred, majd kinyújtózkodott.

– Jó ötlet – mondta Hermione, majd egy határozott mozdulattal kivette a lábait Fred öléből, és egy pálcasuhintással visszavarázsolta magára a cipőjét, amit a fiú alattomosan levett róla a beszélgetés alatt.

Hamarosan mindketten felálltak, és a kanapét eltüntette a szoba, pontosan olyan gyorsan, mint ahogy odaadta nekik korábban.

– Olyan jó volt beszélgetni veled, Mia – mondta Fred, majd a karjaiba vonta az alacsony boszorkányt, Hermione pedig átölelte Fred hátát, és a nyakába hajtotta a fejét.

– Veled is, Fred – mosolyodott el Hermione boldogan – Ki gondolta volna, hogy ilyen sok mindenről tudunk majd beszélgetni – jegyezte meg, mire Fred megpuszilta a feje búbját.

– Látod Mia, sose ítélj meg elsőre senkit – nevetett fel Fred.

– Hé, én sosem ítéltelek el, csak nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen sok közös témánk lehet – vont vállat Hermione, majd felnézett a fiú arcába.

Fred gyengéden eltűrt egy kósza tincset az arcából, majd finoman megcsókolta. Gyengéden becézgették egymás ajkait, a varázsló keze pedig alattomosan lesiklott Hermione hátán, majd megállt a fenekénél. Végig sem gondolva, hogy mit tesz, a kezei már a lány szoknyája alatt voltak, és rámarkolt a fenekére, hogy annál fogva közelebb húzza magához Hermionét. A boszorkány ettől felsóhajtott, de nem szakította meg a csókot. Az ujjai utat törtek Fred vörös tincsei közé és teljesen hozzásimult az izmos varázslóhoz. Percekig élvezték a másik csókját, és ahogy átjárta őket ismét a vágy, Hermione váratlanul megszakította a csókot, majd felugrott Fredre, és átvonta a lábait a fiú csípője körül. Fred szemei kikerekedtek és még határozottabban fogta a lány fenekét.

– Megőrjítesz – morogta vágyakozva, majd ismét lecsapott a lány duzzadt ajkaira. Ezúttal még szenvedélyesebb volt a csókjuk. Végül, hamarosan Fred ajkai elhagyták a lányét és a nyakát kezdte csókolgatni. Hermione felnyögött és hátrahajtotta a fejét, de ahogy ezt megtette, fejjel lefelé, megpillantott egy alacsony, vörös hajú lányt, majd döbbenten kiugrott Fred karjaiból és fájdalmasan felnyögött, ahogy a fenekére zuhant a kőkemény padlón.

Ginny Weasley soha nem tartotta magát prűdnek vagy ítélkezőnek. Nyílt és őszinte személy volt, aki nem riadt meg, ha a szexualitás témája került középpontba egy beszélgetés során, de ez egy új szint volt számára; nem akarta látni az egyik kedvenc bátyját, ahogy magáévá tesz egy boszorkányt. Ez már neki is sok volt, így nem csoda, hogy teljesen elvörösödött.

– Nem hazudtatok – jelentette ki monoton hangon, miközben Fred felsegítette Hermionét a földről, és megpuszilta a feje búbját.

– Mia, ilyet többé ne csinálj! – suttogta Fred – Majdnem összetörted magad! – mondta aggodalmasan, majd Ginnyhez fordult – Nem szoktam hazudni, Ginny – jegyezte meg, mire Ginny megforgatta a szemeit.

– Ezt nem akartam látni – emelte ki halkan Ginny.

– Ne haragudj Ginny, elragadt minket... – hebegte Hermione, és lesütötte a szemét.

– A vágy – fejezte be helyette Fred – Egy pillanatra elfelejtettük, hogy jöttök – mondta őszintén, majd az ajtóhoz kapta a fejét, amin hirtelen többen beléptek. Többek között George, Angelina, Harry, Ron és Luna.

– Semmi baj, csak többet nem szeretném ezt látni – mondta halkan Ginny, majd halványan elmosolyodott – Komolyan nem értem, mi ütött belétek. Mégis mit láttok egymásban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Tényleg ne haragudj, Ginny – mondta ismét Hermione, és kínosan viszonozta Ginny mosolyát.

– Nem haragszom, csak nem akartam látni, az más kérdés – nevetett fel Ginny, majd összeráncolta a homlokát. – Szóval, mit láttok egymásban?

Fred és Hermione összenéztek, és szélesen elmosolyodtak.

– Mia gyönyörű, okos, vicces és csodálatos – mondta ábrándos hangon Fred – Mit ne látnék benne? Miért olyan hihetetlen, hogy kedvelem Hermionét? – kérdezte a húgától.

– Mia? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Ginny.

– Én találtam ki – mondta büszkén Fred – És Hermione is szereti, ha így nevezem, igaz, Mia? – Amikor Hermione szégyenlősen bólintott, Fred megpuszilta az arcát. Hermione boldogan elmosolyodott, mire Ginny mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét.

– Jó, téged megértelek – nevetett fel még mindig hitetlenkedve – Hermione tényleg szép és okos. A kérdésem jóval inkább neked szólt, Hermione – biccentett a göndör hajú boszorkány felé, aki megint, szégyenlősen lesütötte a szemét.

Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd végül lassan felnézett Ginnyre. Nem szégyellte, hogy kedvelte Fredet, csak azt érezte kellemetlennek, hogy Ginny rájuk nyitott.

– Fred figyelmes – kezdte mosolyogva – Kedves, türelmes, okos, akármennyire titkolja, igenis intelligens, képes megnevettetni és nem mellesleg nagyon jóképű.– A végét suttogta, de Fred mégis tökéletesen hallotta és önelégülten elmosolyodott.

– Hallottad Gin – mondta vigyorogva Fred – Hermione szerint jóképű és okos vagyok – dalolta, és önelégülten Hermionéra pillantott.

– És nagyon egoista – forgatta meg játékosan a szemeit Hermione, mire Fred rákacsintott.

Már kitalált egy kreatív visszavágást Hermionénak, amikor George és Angelina odaléptek hozzájuk.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte a fiatalabbik iker, mire Ginny sóhajtott. Fred ellenben felnevetett.

– A kishúgunk ránk nyitott Hermionéval – vigyorgott Fred, mire George felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Szex közben? – vihogott George, Ginny pedig megint elpirult. Angelina ellenben fejbe pöckölte George-ot.

– Hé, Angie! – mordult fel fájdalmasan George – Ez már családon belüli erőszak!

– Ahhoz, hogy az legyen, előbb el kellene venned, George – vigyorgott Angelina. George pedig ezt hallva kedélyesen felnevetett, és egy pillanatra megcsókolta őt.

– Most megkérted a kezemet, Johnson? – kérdezte vigyorogva, mire Angie megint fejbe pöckölte.

– Azt majd neked kell, Weasley! – mondta játékosan, majd végigsimított George arcélén, mielőtt lassan elsétált a csapattól, és odament Alicia-hoz és Katie-hez.

– Amúgy, George nem csinálták azt – szólt közbe Ginny, válaszolva George eredeti kérdésére – Csak csókolóztak és taperolták egymást – mondta a lány, és rossz értelemben kirázta a hideg. George ezt látva összeborzolta Ginny haját. – Nem volt vicces! – forgatta meg a szemeit Ginny.

– Sajnáljuk – szólalt meg megint Hermione.

– Tényleg, Ginny – bólintott Fred, majd megölelte Ginnyt, aki bólintott egyet.

– Csak ne beszéljünk többet róla! – kérte őket.

– Tetszik ez az ötlet – mosolyodott el Hermione.

Alig, hogy ezt Hermione kimondta, odasétált hozzájuk Ron, és kíváncsian nézett rájuk.

– Mi újság? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel, majd egyesével végignézett a csoporton.

– Semmi – nevetett fel George – A mi édes, kicsi és ártatlan hugicánk rányitott Fredre és Hermionéra – cukkolta, mire a fiatalabbik Weasley láthatóan elvörösödött.

– Nem szexeltek, csak csókolóztak – emelte ki Ginny, mire Ron fájdalmasan felmordult.

– Ne mondd ki azt a szót, hogy szex – suttogta megrökönyödve Ron.

– Ne legyél prűd öcsi, teljesen természetes dolog – szállt be a beszélgetésbe Fred.

– Ez nem prűdség, Fred – kérte ki magának sértetten Ron – Egyszerűen csak Ginny még kicsi hozzá – emelte ki makacskodva.

– Nem is csinálom te segg! – mondta sértetten Ginny – De attól még tudom, hogy mi az. És veled ellentétben, nem vagyok prűd és érdekel a dolog!

– Anya megmondta, hogy nem bűn, ha Ginnyt érdekli a szex, csak még ne csinálja – emlékeztette rá George.

– Igen, és ha az emlékezetem nem csal, apa egyetértett vele – emelte ki Fred.

– Mi lenne, ha nem beszélnénk erről? – vigyorodott el Ginny, de ettől függetlenül a tekintetén látszott, hogy zavarja a téma.

– Jó, akkor beszéljünk arról, hogy miért csókolózik Hermione már megint Freddel? – pillantott Ron a barna hajú boszorkányra.

– Amíg nem kérsz bocsánatot a múltkori viselkedésedért, Ronald, addig nem kötelességem válaszolni neked! – mondta Hermione, mire Ron felhorkantott.

– Bocsánatot? – kérdezte feszülten – De hiszen te hazudtál a képünkbe, és még láthatóan most is csinálod!

– Ron, miért olyan hihetetlen neked az, hogy Hermione tényleg kedveli Fredet? – kérdezte összeráncolt homlokkal Ginny.

– Ne már, Ginny. Te is tudod, hogy Hermione olyan, mint én – morgolódott Ron.

– Nem vagyok prűd! – mondta feszülten Hermione.

– Nem mondtam, hogy prűd vagy, csak nem vonzanak ezek a dolgok! – vont vállat Ron, mire Hermione megindult felé.

– Ne merészelj... – tett még egy vehemens lépést Ron felé – bekategorizálni! – morogta. – Miért fáj neked ennyire, hogy kedvelem a bátyádat?

Ron fintorgott egyet, Hermione pedig ismét megindult, hogy bezárja a kettejük közötti távolságot. Már majdnem elérte a fiatalabbik Weasleyt, és már lendítette a kezét, hogy megüsse, amikor megérezte a dereka körül Fred karjait.

– Ron, Hermione a barátod. Ha nem szeretnéd elveszíteni őt, javaslom, hogy kérj tőle bocsánatot mindenért, amit a napokban a fejéhez vágtál! – mondta feszülten Fred.

– Frednek igaza van – szólt közbe Ginny – Hermionéval nagyon csúnyán viselkedtünk mindannyian – mondta halkan, majd gyengéden megfogta Hermione kezét, és a szemébe nézett – Sajnálom, hogy nem hittem neked, és azt is, hogy elfelejtettem a szülinapodat. Rossz barát vagyok, meg sem érdemlem, hogy megbocsájts – mondta elszomorodva, mire Hermione kibújt Fred karjaiból, majd szorosan magához ölelte a fiatalabb boszorkányt.

– Semmi baj, Ginny – mondta őszintén.

– Nem hiszem el, hogy mind bedőltök ennek – morogta Ron, és Ginnyre, majd George-ra pillantott, miután Hermione és Ginny elengedték egymást. – Még a vak is látja, hogy Fred és Hermione csak szórakoznak velünk!

– Nem szórakozunk! – fakadt ki sértetten Hermionéból.

– Komolyan, felesleges vitázni Ronnal, hagyjuk rá. Úgysem érti meg – mondta George, majd legyintett egyet – Roncimonci még Fred és Hermione esküvőjén sem fogja elhinni, hogy ezek ketten oda vannak egymásért – tette hozzá vihogva, mire Hermione nyelt egyet, Fred pedig falfehérré vált.

Még azt sem mondták ki, hogy egy pár lennének, George meg már az esküvőjüket tervezgette? Hermione véleménye szerint ez nagyon gyors tempó volt.

– Ez hízelgő, George – suttogta Hermione – De még korai esküvőről beszélni.

Fred lassan odalépett Hermione mellé, és ismét átkarolta a derekát.

– Igen, még friss ez az egész, szóval jobb lenne, ha még nem beszélnénk olyan dolgokról, amikről évek múlva lesz értelme szót ejteni – mondta elkomolyodva, mire Hermione lassan felnézett rá.

Jóleső érzések járták át, amikor Fred kimondta azt, hogy _„évek múlva.”_ Hermione lelkét átmelengette a tény, hogy Fred évekre tervezett vele.

– Én továbbra sem hiszem el! – makacskodott Ron – Hermione és Fred nem illenek össze!

Hermione már válaszolt volna, amikor Harry a terem közepére sétált, és elkezdte az edzést.

– A mai órán továbbra is a pajzsbűbájt, a Protego-t fogjuk gyakorolni, illetve a kábító átkot, a Stuport – magyarázta Harry – Legutóbb nagyon ügyesek voltatok – dicsérte őket, mire mindenki arca felderült – Viszont ezeknek reflexből menniük kell! Ha háborúban állunk, majd nem lesz időnk gondolkodni, csak cselekedni! Még pedig minél gyorsabb, hiszen az életünk, vagy a barátaink élete múlhat rajta! – Ahogy ezt kimondta, mindenki susmorogni kezdett, de persze hamar abbahagyták, amint Harry folytatta. – Rendeződjünk párokba, az óra első felében gyakorolni fogunk, a második felében pedig partnercserével, éles, párbaj helyzetben mutatjátok be, hogy mennyire megy.

Amint Harry befejezte a monológját, mindenki párt keresett magának. Hermione Freddel, George Angelinával, Ginny Parvatival, Ron pedig Seamus-szel állt össze.

– Szerintem először gyakoroljuk kicsit a Protego-t – vetette fel Fred – Nem akarlak véletlenül elkábítani – tette hozzá, mire Hermione kuncogni kezdett.

– Vagy én téged – jegyezte meg kihívóan, Fred pedig játékosan megforgatta a szemeit.

– Ez egy másik szövegkörnyezetben mesésen félreérhető lett volna – cukkolta Fred vigyorogva, mire Hermione pálcát rántott.

– Inkább gyakoroljunk, Fred – mondta Hermione, és halványan elmosolyodott – Ne tereld el folyamatosan a figyelmemet! – kérte kuncogva.

– Pedig egyre könnyebb, Mia – mondta Fred vigyorogva, majd Hermionéra kacsintott.

Hermione megcsóválta a fejét, majd kimondta a Protego bűbájt. Fred végül vállat vont, és ő is elkezdett gyakorolni. Körülbelül fél óra gyakorlás után Hermione kijelentette, hogy elég jól megy már mindkettőjüknek, szóval elkezdhetik gyakorolni a kábító átkot. Frednek elsőre nem sikerült kivédenie, de szerencsére időben el tudott ugrani Hermione rontása elől.

– Fred! – mordult rá Hermione – Ne ugorj el előle! Védd ki!

– Jó, csak hirtelen jött – mentegetőzött Fred – Megijedtem – nevetett fel, és kínosan megvakarta a fejét.

– Ugye tudod, hogy ezt nem mondhatod majd a halálfalóknak? – vonta fel feszülten a szemöldökét Hermione, mire Fred bólintott – Vagy szerinted Lucius Malfoy meg fogja várni, hogy összeszedd magadat? – kérdezte aggodalmasan – A harctéren nem csinálhatod ezt!

– Mia – suttogta Fred – Sajnálom, nem akartalak felidegesíteni. Megpróbáljuk újra? – kérdezte halkan.

Hermione tudta, hogy megbántotta a fiút. A hangjában egyértelmű volt a csalódottság. Hermione pedig ettől rosszul érezte magát. Nem akarta leteremteni Fredet, amiért nem sikerült neki elsőre kivédenie a rontást. Egyszerűen csak megijesztette, és akaratán kívül belegondolt, hogy mi történt volna, ha ez élesben, egy halálfalóval történik.

– Jaj Fred. – Hermione odalépett a fiúhoz, és megsimogatta a karját – Nem akartalak megbántani, csak bevallom, féltelek – suttogta. – Szeretném, ha meg tudnád védeni magad.

– Ez aranyos – mosolyodott el Fred, és megpuszilta a lány feje búbját – És nem, ne aggódj, nem bántottál meg, Mia – duruzsolta a hajába.

– Próbáljuk meg még egyszer, rendben? – mondta mosolyogva Hermione, majd visszasétált a helyére.

Hermione és Fred ismét megpróbálták, és Fred másodszorra sikerrel járt. Erős pajzsbűbájt vont fel maga köré, ami könnyedén hatástalanította Hermione átkát. Hermione ezt látva boldogan elmosolyodott, és végig sem gondolva, mit tesz, odafutott Fredhez és szorosan megölelte. Fred viszonozta az ölelést, és magához szorította a boszorkányt, majd néhány pillanattal később, teljesen elfelejtkezve magukról, megcsókolta Hermionét. Hermione jólesően felsóhajtott, és átfonta a karjait Fred nyaka körül, mielőtt elmélyítette a csókot.

Egyikük sem vette észre, hogy mindenki őket figyeli. Még Neville-t is majdnem eltalálta Luna átka, mert ők is mindketten a párost nézték.

– Nem igaz, hogy nem bírjátok abbahagyni! – mordult fel Ron, miközben elugrott Seamus rontása elől.

Hermione, ezt hallva, elvörösödve elengedte Fredet, majd lesütött szemmel visszasétált a helyére. Fred ellenben önelégülten vigyorgott.

– Ne irigykedj, Roncimonci – mondta derűsen, mire Ron fújtatott egyet, és megpróbált ismét Seamus-re koncentrálni, kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel.

Harry ellenben döbbenten figyelte őket. Rosszul érezte magát, amiért még mindig nem beszélték meg Hermionéval a történteket. Most már biztosra merte állítani, hogy Hermione nem hazudott nekik Freddel kapcsolatban. Igaz, nem értette, hogy a lány miért pont Fredet választotta, de elfogadta, hiszen tudta, hogy ez Hermione élete volt, és szíve joga volt a vörös hajú varázslóval lenni, ha ez boldoggá tette. Harrynek lelkiismeret furdalása volt, amiért olyan csúnya dolgokat vágott pár napja Hermione fejéhez. Egy darabig ezen rágódott, de végül sóhajtott egyet, és visszaterelte a figyelmét Lavenderre, akinek éppen segített elsajátítani a Protego bűbáj pálcamozdulatait.

Egy darabig még gyakoroltak, majd Harry bejelentette, hogy ideje a partnercserének. Mindenki sorba állt, Harry pedig kettesével szólította őket.

Elsőként Seamus és Neville mentek. Seamus lőtte ki a kábító átkot, Neville pedig megpróbálta kivédeni. Persze nem sikerült neki, de szerencsére még időben elugrott Seamus rontása elől.

– Jól van, igazán szép volt Seamus – biccentett Harry az írnek, majd odafordult Neville-hez – Te is sokat fejlődtél, Neville – biztatta – Ne add fel! Legközelebb sikerülni fog!

A két varázsló végül a terem szélére vonult, hogy Harry szólíthassa a következő párost.

– Ron – bökött a legjobb barátja felé – Ésss – megvakarta az állát – Hermione? – mosolygott a lányra.

Harry még mindig nagyon rosszul érezte magát. Remélte, hogy ha mosolyog, akkor legalább Hermione látja rajta, hogy szereti és sajnálja, hogy csúnyán viselkedett vele.

– Legyen – biccentett Hermione Ron felé, majd lassan kihúzta a kezét Fredéből.

– Ne aggódj, Hermione, finoman csinálom – vigyorgott Ron, mire Hermione megforgatta a szemeit.

– Kedves tőled? – jegyezte meg végül, bár továbbra sem értette, hogy mi baja volt Ronnak. A fiú az egyik percben belékötött, hogy miért volt Freddel, a másikban meg úgy viselkedett, mintha mi sem történt volna. Ezt teljesen összezavarta a boszorkányt. Ettől függetlenül remélte, hogy hamarosan megbékél vele Ron. Hiszen barátok voltak, és Hermione nem akarta elveszíteni őt, viszont az sem szerette volna, hogy Ron ne fogadja el a kapcsolatukat Freddel. Igaz, még nem mondták ki, hogy egy pár lennének, de Hermione a szíve mélyén tudta, hogy nem akarta, hogy véget érjen köztük ez az egész, bármi is legyen, Freddel. Vele akart lenni, viszont emellett azt is akarta, hogy Ron megértse; vagy hozzászokik, vagy megszökik.

Amikor a páros felvette a pozíciót, George váratlanul vállába bökte Fredet.

– Egy sarló? – súgta oda, majd Ron felé biccentett.

Fred ezt látva vállat vont.

– Állom – bólintott rá – Hermione úgy is jobb – mondta magabiztosan.

– Legyen már egy kis hited az öcsénkben – nevetett fel George.

– Nem mondom, hogy Ron rémes – kezdte Fred – De Mia brutálisan jó – vigyorgott büszkén.

– Meglátjuk – mondta elszántan George.

– Az biztos – kuncogott Fred.

Hermione vett egy mély levegőt, és még azelőtt rászórta Ronra a rontást, mielőtt a fiú végiggondolhatta volna a Protego bűbáj pálcamozdulatait. Ron keresztülrepült a termen, és megszédülve neki csapódott a kandallónak. A jelenlévők többsége ezt látva, visítva felnevetett. Fred és George is hahotázott egy darabig, de aztán hamar abbahagyták. Fred önelégülten nézett George-ra, aki végül legyőzötten a kezébe csúsztatott egy sarlót.

– Köszönet – dalolta Fred, mire George megforgatta a szemeit.

– Jaj, fogd be – csitította, mire Fred mosolya még szélesebb lett.

Hermione ellenben elmosolyodott, és büszkén fogadta a gratulációkat, mielőtt felélénkülve visszament Fred mellé. Fred mosolyogva átkarolta a derekát, és arcon csókolta.

– Ügyes vagy, Mia – suttogta büszkén. Hermione nem válaszolt, csak közelebb bújt a fiúhoz.

Azt már együtt nézték végig, ahogy Ron fájdalmas arckifejezéssel feltápászkodik a földről.

– Hát Ron, a reflexeiden javítanunk kell – jegyezte meg nevetve Harry, mire Ron dühösen pillantott a barátjára – De menni fog! – tette hozzá, Ron pedig láthatóan sóhajtott egyet mielőtt bólintott volna. – Te pedig csodálatos voltál Hermione, mint mindig – bókolt a lánynak mosolyogva, Hermione pedig, az este folyamán először, viszonozta Harry mosolyát.

Az edzés egy bő óra múlva ért véget. Mindenkire sor került, és Harry a legvégén felvázolta, hogy mikre számíthattak a következő alkalmak során. Végül mindenki elbúcsúzott egymástól, mielőtt visszatért volna a saját hálókörletébe.

Amikor felértek a Griffendél-toronyba, Fred lustán ledobta magát az egyik kanapéra és sóhajtott egyet. Amikor észrevette, hogy Hermione is le szeretne ülni mellé, felemelte kicsit a fejét, és bátorítóan a boszorkányra mosolygott. Hermione játékosan megforgatta a szemeit, majd beült Fred mögé. Amikor Hermione elhelyezkedett, Fred az ölébe hajtotta a fejét, és jólesően felsóhajtott, amikor a boszorkány megsimogatta egy pillanatra az arcát.

– Még tanulnom kell – jegyezte meg fájdalmas hangon Hermione, majd egy pálcasuhintással magához hívta a bűbájtan tankönyvét – De láthatóan kényelembe helyzeted magad – nevetett fel.

– A legtökéletesebb helyen vagyok – mosolyodott el elégedett Fred, majd ruhán keresztül megpuszilta a lány hasát.

– Ha itt akarsz maradni velem, meg kell ígérned, hogy nem vonod el a figyelmemet! – figyelmeztette Hermione, majd gyengéden elfordította Fred fejét a hasától.

– Jó, de olyan csábító vagy – suttogta, mire Hermione ismét megforgatta a szemeit, majd kinyitotta a tankönyvét.

– Ha folyamatosan a bugyimban vagy, lerontom a kitűnő jegyeimet! – suttogta frusztráltan Hermione – És akkor soha többé nem jöhetsz a közelembe! – fenyegette meg Fredet. Határozottnak akart hangzani, de mégsem úgy jöttek ki a szavak a száján, mint ahogy fejben megálmodta őket.

Fred felnevetett, és megcsikizte Hermione oldalát, a pedig lány megugrott.

– Azt nem bírná ki, Miss Granger – cukkolta – Mivel ellenállhatatlan vagyok – mondta vigyorogva, mire Hermione nem válaszolt csak eltakarta az arcát a tankönyvével.

– Itt maradhatsz, csak kérlek, ne zavarj, Fred! – mondta, de ezúttal nem nézett a fiúra, hanem elkezdett olvasni.

Fred végül lemondóan sóhajtott egyet, és a második kedvenc dolgát tette Hermionéval. Lehunyta a szemét, és megpróbált pihenni. Nem kellett neki sok. Fárasztó napjuk volt, így nem csoda, hogy hamar elnyomta az álom.

Hermione belemerült a könyvébe, így fel sem tűnt neki, hogy finoman cirógatni kezdte Fred homlokát és a puha haját. Élvezte a bűbájtant, az egyik kedvenc tantárgya volt, ezért a lecke teljesen magával ragadta. Először azt sem vette észre, hogy Fred elaludt az ölében. Erre végül George édeskedő hangja ébresztette rá egy bő fél órával később.

– Freddie úgy alszik, mint egy csecsemő – szólalt meg vigyorogva George.

Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét, és a fiatalabbik ikerre pillantott, majd ahogy felfogta, amit George mondott, Fredre emelte a tekintetét és elmosolyodott. A fiú láthatóan aludt, mint a tej. Az arca nyugodt volt és halványan mosolygott, miközben még jobban odabújt Hermionéhoz. A lányt melegség járta át, főleg akkor, amikor abbahagyta egy pillanatra az önfeledt cirógatást Fred homlokán, és a fiú öntudatlanul felmordult. Hermione akaratán kívül felnevetett; Fred láthatóan élvezte a finom érintéseket, szóval végül folytatta, és ismét elégedettség járta át, amikor Fred újra, jólesően szuszogni kezdett.

– Nagyon aranyos alvás közben – válaszolt végül Hermione George megjegyzésére.

– Nem vagy meglepett – jegyezte meg gyanakodva George – Szóval már látnod kellett alvás közben – jelentette ki önelégülten.

Ahogy ezt kimondta, Hermione elvörösödött, majd lassan bólintott.

– Ja, tényleg, a szükség szobájában, ahol többször is aludtatok a héten – vigyorodott el ismét George, mire Hermione megint, kínosan bólintott egyet. – Tudtad, hogy a hálókörletben én falaztam neki, amíg ti élveztétek... egymás társaságát? – társalogta.

– Nem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Hermione – Bár volt egy ilyen sejtésem – kuncogta.

– Na, és neked ki falazott? – érdeklődte, mire Hermione sóhajtott egyet.

– Senki – vont vállat – A lányokkal nem vagyok túl jóban, szóval valószínűleg, ha észre is vették, hogy nem vagyok a szobában, azt gondolták, hogy még a könyvtárban vagyok, és csak későn megyek vissza. Ha pedig reggel nem láttak, valószínűleg azt gondolták, hogy már elmentem a könyvtárba – magyarázta.

George megvakarta a fejét, és bólintott. Szomorúnak találta, hogy Hermione nem volt jó viszonyban a szobatársaival, de ettől függetlenül meglátta az örömöt az ürömben, és úgy érezte, hogy ezt a lánnyal is közölnie kell.

– Ez szomorú, ha belegondolunk, de praktikus, mert így bármennyit lóghatsz Freddel – mondta önelégülten vigyorogva – Ma miért nem maradtatok? – cukkolta a boszorkányt, mire Hermione megforgatta a szemeit.

– Egyikünk sem szellem, George. Az emberek idővel keresnének minket – emlékeztette rá – Nem akartunk gyanút kelteni.

– Peeeersze – dalolta George – Az igazi indok, Miss Granger?

– Fáradtak vagyunk – válaszolta őszintén Hermione, majd akaratán kívül ásított egyet – Hosszú nap volt. Órák, büntetés és még DS is – sorolta – Egyikünk sem örökmozgó.

– Fáradtak a szerelem művészetéhez? Kisajtoltad szegény Freddie-t? – cukkolta George, mire Hermione megragadta az egyik díszpárnát, ami a háta mögött volt, és George-hoz vágta, mielőtt a varázsló folytatni tudta volna. George persze ezen felnevetett, és maga mögé gyűrte a griffendél-bordó párnát.

– Kösz a párnát, Granger – vigyorgott – Pont ilyet akartam.

– És ezek után még csodálkozol, hogy Angelina folyton fejbe kólint? – érdeklődte Hermione, mire egy öblös, női kacaj töltötte meg a körülöttük lévő teret.

– A felét sem tudod, Hermione – mondta mosolyogva Angelina, majd hirtelen beleült George ölébe, aki azonnal átfonta a karjait a dereka körül.

– Hé, nem is vagyok olyan rossz! – mondta durcásan George.

– Persze, hogy nem vagy az szívem, csak néha agyvérzést kapok tőled – vigyorodott el Angelina, majd gyengéden megcsókolta egy pillanatra George ajkait.

– De élvezed azokat az agyvérzéseket, mert a szíved mélyén viccesnek találsz – bazsalyogta George – És persze mert szeretsz engem.

– Nem, George – rázta meg a fejét Angie – Nem élvezem, amikor felbosszantasz – kezdte – De abban tényleg igazad van, hogy hamar megbocsájtok, mert szeretem azt az eszelős segged – mondta érzelmesen, majd megsimogatta George arcát.

– Én is nagyon szeretlek, Angie – mondta George, és újra megcsókolta a kreol lányt.

Hermione elmosolyodott ezt látva. Édesnek találta a párt, és úgy érezte, hogy nagyon összeillenek. Ahogy ez eszébe jutott, a tekintete akaratlanul Fredre siklott, aki továbbra is békésen szunyókált az ölében. Nem tudta, hogy mit tartogatott számukra a jövő, de abban biztos volt, hogy arra vágyott, ami George és Angie között volt.

– Tudom – mondta elégedetten Angelina miután szétváltak, majd még egy puha csókot lehet George szájára, mielőtt felállt és felment a hálókörletbe. – Jó éjt!

– Jó éjt, szívem! – mondta ábrándosan George. – Ő a mindenem – szólalt meg újra, boldogan, miután Angie sziluettje eltűnt a lépcsőknél.

– Azt látom – mosolyodott el Hermione – De láthatóan te is az övé.

– Tényleg így gondolod? – vonta fel a szemöldökét George.

– Persze – mondta könnyedén Hermione – Teljesen oda van érted. Ezt még a vak is látja.

George egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd sóhajtott egyet.

– Tudsz titkot tartani? – kérdezte váratlanul, mire Hermione döbbenten felvonta a szemöldökét, és reflexszerűen a táskájába csúsztatta a tankönyvét; volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ezen az estén már nem fog tanulni.

– Persze, hogy tudok – bólintott – Csak mert nem vagyunk legjobb barátok, ennyit tudhatnál azért rólam – cukkolta.

– Jó, sejtettem, de meg akartam róla bizonyosodni – emelte ki George, majd vett egy mély levegőt – Angie-nek fogalma sincs róla, de a tanév végén meg fogom kérni a kezét – suttogta, mire Hermione szája tátva maradt.

– Komolyan? – kérdezte örömmel keveredett döbbenettel. Kedvelte a párost, és örült neki, hogy ennyire komoly volt köztük a dolog, de ettől függetlenül váratlanul érte George kijelentése.

– Igen, Hermione – mondta elszántan George. Sejtette, hogy Hermione elsősorban azért lepődött meg ennyire, mert tudta a pletykákat, amik terjengtek róluk Freddel Roxfortban. – Amióta az eszemet tudom, szerelmes vagyok belé. Tudom, a hírem nem túl jó a lányok körében. Tudom, hogy sokan terjesztették rólam azt, hogy lefeküdtem velük, miközben nem. Ez az átka, ha valaki ilyen jóképű, mint Fred és én – nevetett fel játékosan, hogy oldja a feszültséget – Viszont ezekből csak néhány igaz. Tényleg voltam lányokkal, de koránt sem annyival, mint sokan gondolják. És amióta Angie összejött velem, nem néztem rá más lányra, és tudom, hogy soha nem is fogok! Nála tökéletesebb boszorkányt keresve sem találnék magamnak.

– Ez nagyon szép terv, George – mosolyodott el Hermione – Gratulálok – mondta szívből. – Egyébként pedig Fred mesélt a pletykákról. Tudom, hogy nem voltatok annyi lánnyal, mint azt hallani, habár ez nekem új, hogy vannak olyan lányok, akik képesek azt hazudni, hogy lefeküdtek valakivel csak, hogy menők legyenek – morogta Hermione, és ezzel megnevette George-ot.

– Rengeteg ilyen lány van – magyarázta morogva George – Neveket nem mondok, mert úriember vagyok – mondta önelégülten – De meg kell hagyni, hogy kreatív kis démonok – nevetett – Képzeld, volt egy boszorkány, aki negyedikes korunkban azt terjesztette rólunk, hogy hármasban csinálta velünk – mesélte George, és elmosolyodott, amikor Hermione elvörösödött.

– Ez undorító – suttogta megrökönyödve Hermione.

– Pedig hidd el, sok lány fantáziál ám róla, hogy ikrekkel csinálja – incselkedett George, mire Hermione megragadta a másik párnát, ami a háta mögött volt, és azt is odavágta George-hoz.

George megforgatta a szemeit, és ezt a párnát is a háta mögé tömte.

– Egyre kényelmesebb lesz ez a fotel, Granger – vihogta.

– Megéri, ha nem mondasz többé ilyen gusztustalan perverziókat! – pufogta Hermione.

– Jó – emelte fel mentegetőzve a kezeit George – Ez tényleg szokatlan – nevetett.

– Szokatlanul beteg? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Hermione.

– Valójában tényleg elég beteg – adta meg végül Hermionénak. – Mármint érted, nem szeretném látni akció közben az ikertesómat – jegyezte meg, és kirázta a hideg – És tudtommal ő sem izgul erre.

– Ez valahol érthető – bólintott Hermione – De mi lenne, ha nem beszélgetnénk a szexről? – vetette fel, és elpirult.

– Ünneprontó – mondta George, és kiöltötte a nyelvét.

– Kicsit sem bizarr – nevetett fel Hermione – Hogy a bátyád –megvakarta az állát – Nem is tudom, mi ez köztünk... lényegtelen. Az bátyád kiszemeltjével? Ajj annál talán több vagyok – tűnődött hangosan. – Nem tudok rá jó jelzőt – mondta feszengve, majd sóhajtott egyet – Mindegy, érted nem?

– Semmi bizarr nincs benne. Egyikünk sem néz úgy a másikra – vont vállat George – Szóval részemről nem fura.

– Részedről semmi sem fura, ami más embereknek fura – forgatta meg a szemeit Hermione, mire George megadóan felnevetett.

– Ez teljes mértékben igaz – válaszolta George, majd sóhajtott egyet – Viszont visszatérve, te Fred barátnője vagy, Hermione, még akkor is, ha nem mondta ki – biztosította róla a boszorkányt, Hermione pedig hálásan elmosolyodott.

– Szerinted annak tart? – ráncolta össze a homlokát – Mármint csak néhány napja kerültünk közelebb, és...

– Hónapok óta csak rólad beszél – vágott a szavába George.

– Tényleg? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Hermione. Tudta, hogy Frednek jó ideje tetszett, hiszen a varázsló elmondta neki, de nem gondolta, hogy az ikrek gyakran beszélgettek róla.

– Persze – mosolyodott el George – Amióta rá néztél a nagyteremben, tavaly ilyenkor, azóta csak rólad bír beszélni... megállás nélkül – avatta be. – Bevallom, néha már megőrjít vele. Hermione így, Hermione úgy. – Próbálta imitálni Fredet, mire Hermionén volt a sor, hogy felnevessen.

– Nekem hónapokat mondott, de ez majdnem egy év – suttogta Hermione – Mármint tudom, hogy az hatással volt rá, amikor ránéztem, de Fred hónapokat mondott, és eszembe sem jutott, hogy ez majdnem egy éve történt – hadarta.

– Amikor Krummal mentél a bálba – kezdte George, és nem vette észre, hogy Hermionét kirázta a hideg, ezért folytatta – Teljesen kiborult. Mondjuk, ha Freddie nem akad ki, akkor sosem hozott volna össze minket Angie-vel – emelte ki.

– Elmesélte, hogy miatta vagytok együtt – mosolyodott el Hermione, mire George meglepetten nézett rá. – Részleteket nem tudok, nyugi – emelte ki – Csak azt tudom, hogy kitervelte, hogy összehoz bennetek. Ezt szerintem nagyon aranyos és csodálatos testvéri tett.

– Fred mindig fedezett engem, de persze én is őt. Viszont, míg én inkább a vicceink után takarítom el a közös romokat – felnevetett – Ő a lelkivilágomra próbál odafigyelni – magyarázta.

– Csodálatos testvérek vagytok. Persze sokszor őrülten és vakmerően viselkedtek, de ha belegondolunk, soha nem hagyjátok egymást cserben, és végül mindig vállaljátok a következményeket – mondta Hermione, majd amikor George elmosolyodott, folytatta. – Mármint ott vannak a Patil ikrek. Őket láttad valaha így kiállni egymásért? – tűnődött Hermione.

– Nem, tényleg nem láttam őket soha ilyennek – jegyezte meg – Viszont a lényeg az, hogy Freddie-vel mázlim van – mondta elégedetten George.

– De neki is veled – emlékeztette rá Hermione.

– Tudod, sosem gondoltam, hogy ilyen jól el fogok beszélgetni veled, Hermione – jegyezte meg kisvártatva George – Kezdem érteni, hogy miért kedvel Fred. Tényleg több van benned, mint a könyvek meg az okoskodás – bókolt a lánynak, mire az elpirult.

– Kedves vagy. Tudod, én sem gondoltam, hogy kellemes beszélgetésben lesz részem veled – mondta mosolyogva – De kifejezetten élveztem a társalgást.

– Ha érdekel, támogatom, hogy együtt legyél Freddel – mondta George egy kacsintás kíséretében.

– Ez tőled nagy szó – mosolyodott el boldogan Hermione.

– Ő is támogatta, hogy összejöjjek Angelinával, szóval testvéri kötelességem támogatni a döntését. Főleg, hogy nem vagy egy rémálom, Hermione.

– Ez kedves – kuncogta Hermione – Örülök, hogy nem tartasz rémálomnak, George.

– Szóra sem érdemes – legyintett szemtelenül, majd felállt a fotelből. – Viszont ideje, hogy nyugovóra térjek. Még egyszer köszönöm a beszélgetést – mondta, majd elindult a hálókörlet felé – Szép álmokat – tette hozzá egy ásítás kíséretében, majd felcammogott a lépcsőn.

– Neked is – mondta mosolyogva Hermione, és amint eltűnt George, ismét Fredre pillantott. A fiú továbbra is békésen szunyókált, és láthatóan még mindig élvezte Hermione becéző simogatását. – Fred – szólongatta gyengéden, és közben körbenézett a klubhelyiségben.

Néhány asztalnál még ültek diákok, de Hermione a legtöbbjüket nem ismerte túl jól. Harryt és Ront pedig sehol sem látta. Végül sóhajtott egyet, és ismét megpróbálta felébreszteni Fredet. Hiába aludt a varázsló édesdeden az ölében, Hermione nem akarta, hogy elgémberedjen a rövid kanapén. Fred jóval magasabb volt, mint a legtöbb korabeli varázsló, és a lány biztos volt benne, hogy a bútor hosszútávon nem tett jól a derekának és a hátának.

– Fred, ébredj – kérlelte, de mikor a fiú meg sem moccant, nem jutott más eszébe, odahajolt és megcsókolta. Fred azonnal viszonozta a csókot, de Hermione érezte, hogy ez reflexből történt. Végül, amikor elhajolt tőle, Fred csalódottan felnyögött, majd lassan, passogva kinyitotta a szemét.

– Mia – mosolyodott el, ahogy megpillantotta maga felett Hermione arcát.

– Szia, hétalvó – cirógatta meg Hermione a fiú arcát.

– Mennyit aludtam? – kérdezte Fred, majd fájdalmasan keresni kezdte a klubhelyiség falán lévő, aranyozott órát.

– Talán két órát – vont vállat Hermione – Egy ideig tanultam, aztán George szóval tartott – mesélte, mire Fred meglepetten pillantott a boszorkányra.

– Tényleg? – kíváncsiskodott. Nem volt féltékeny, hiszen tudta, hogy az öccse mennyire szerette Angelinát; egyszerűen csak meglepte.

– Aha – mosolyodott el Hermione – Egy darabig Angie is itt volt, de aztán elment aludni, és utána George-dzsal még legalább egy órán át beszélgettünk. Meglepően kellemes csevej volt – magyarázta.

– Örülök, hogy jól kijöttök – mosolyodott el Fred – Nagyon fontos nekem a véleménye, és sokat jelent, hogy kedvel téged.

– Én is kedvelem – mondta Hermione – De persze nem úgy, mint téged – mosolyodott el – Csak úgy, mint a tesódat.

– Tudom, Mia – cirógatta meg az arcát, majd nagy nehezen felült – Kényelmetlen, hülye, rövid kanapé – morogta.

– Tudtam, hogy fájni fog mindened – kuncogta Hermione – Túl magas vagy hozzá, hogy hosszútávon kényelmes legyen számodra fekvő helyzetben – forgatta meg a szemeit.

Fred végül magához húzta a boszorkányt, és megpuszilta a nyakát.

– De tetszik, hogy ilyen magas vagyok – mosolyodott el önelégülten.

– Mégis melyik boszorkánynak nem tetszik egy magas és jóképű varázsló? – vigyorodott el Hermione.

– Engem más boszorkányok a legkevésbé sem érdekelnek, Mia – duruzsolta a lány puha bőrébe.

– Ezt örömmel hallom, Mr. Weasley – mondta játékosan Hermione, majd ásított egyet – Nagyon álmos vagyok, hosszú nap volt.

– Menjünk aludni? – vette fel Fred.

– Nem akarok nélküled – suttogta Hermione. Ha őszinte akart lenni magához, az elmúlt néhány éjszakán, amit Freddel töltött, többet és jobban aludt, mint az elmúlt néhány hónapban.

– Én sem, de muszáj itt is aludnunk, hogy ne legyen gyanús – sóhajtott fel Fred.

– Tudom, de attól még nem kell szeretnem – mondta morcosan Hermione.

– És, ha felszöknék hozzád a lányok hálókörletébe? Akkor a karjaimban aludhatnál – vetette fel csábosan Fred. Hermione pedig, ennek hallatára, döbbenten az arcába nézett

– Na, és a védelmi bűbájok? – kérdezte összeráncolt homlokkal. Ezt látva Fred felnevetett, Hermione pedig láthatóan frusztráltabbá vált.

– Már másodikban rájöttünk, hogyan játsszuk ki – magyarázta egy legyintés kíséretében – Vagy szerinted mégis hogyan került tavaly kék hajszínező főzet Lavender Brown és Parvati Patil hajsamponjába? – kérdezte, mire Hermione hangosan felnevetett.

Tökéletesen emlékezett rá, amikor ez történt, habár akkoriban tény, hogy nem gondolt bele abba, hogy mégis mitől lett kék a szobatársai frizurája.

– Az vicces volt – kuncogta – Napokig jajveszékeltek, hogy hogyan szabaduljanak meg tőle. Aztán végül Madam Pomfrey egy suhintással helyre hozta őket – mesélte.

– Örülök, hogy megnevettetett – mondta elégedetten Fred, majd felállt a kanapéról. – Viszont most menjünk fel. Elsőként bemész, megnézed, hogy alszanak-e, és ha igen, beengedsz. Levédjük bűbájokkal az ágyadat, és sosem jönnek rá, hogy ott aludtam veled – mondta vigyorogva, majd felhúzta a kanapéról Hermionét.

– Rossz hatással vagy rám, Frederick Weasley – forgatta meg a szemeit Hermione, mire Fred önelégülten elmosolyodott – De egy ilyen ajánlatra hülye lennék nemet mondani – tette hozzá mosolyogva, majd megfogta Fred kezét, mielőtt elindult volna vele a hálókörlet felé.


End file.
